Riding for a Fall
by SparklingMaye
Summary: After several failed relationships, Bella Swan had never imagined that she would fall for hot-headed, bull riding, Edward Cullen. Will Edward be able to recognize his true feelings for Bella? Can Bella break this wild cowboy or will he never be tamed?
1. Beautiful Eyes

**Your beautiful eyes**

**Stare right into mine**

**And sometimes**

**I think of you late at night**

**I don't know why**

_**Beautiful Eyes**_**-Taylor Swift**

**

* * *

**

**I don't own Twilight, but wouldn't that be flipping awesome?**

**For this chapter and future chapters there will be language, sexin, and probably some violence**.

* * *

~BPOV-~

Chapter 1

"Can you _please_, turn that shit down?" I yelled into the living room at Alice, my best friend and roommate. I had heard about as much country music as I could handle for the day. It's not that I'm not completely fascinated with how rain makes corn and corn makes whiskey or anything like that, but enough is enough. It's not all bad music, really, but recently Alice has taking up line dancing. This is an anomaly in itself when it comes to Alice. Miss 'Never Wear Anything Twice' fashionista was currently reduced to wearing what I assumed were animal skinned boots and cowgirl hats this weekend.

"Sorry Bella," she said as she poked her head into my bedroom door and stuck her tongue out. "You could come join me you know. Lots of cute, single cowboys will be at the bar this weekend just looking for someone to two-step to a new step with…or something like that," she said with a big smile and wink.

I snorted, "I'll say pass, thanks on the dancing, and yes please on the bar." Alice has a thing for cowboys or one in particular, anyway. Her boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock, is the poster boy for "cowboy." He moved to Forks, Washington with his mother, straight off of the ranch from Texas after his parents divorced the summer after our sophomore year, and wasn't every female at Forks high quite surprised when they came back junior year to find the new boy: tall, built, farmer's tan and southern drawl. He charmed the panties off every female in that place with his "yes ma'ams" and just general country boy politeness and twang. Of course, it was no surprise that Alice snagged him before any of the other bitches got a chance with her all around bubbly charm, optimism and nice ass.

If Jasper's good looks and silver tongue weren't enough, he was a genuine, real flipping deal cowboy. When he was fifteen, he won the all around world champion title at the American Junior Rodeo Association show. Anyways, he's good at it all, but his specialty is tie-down roping where you chase the little calf and tie it down and whoever is fastest wins…or something like that. I should pay better attention when Alice talks about it. Actually, you would think since I have known Jasper since I was seventeen, I could remember this stuff.

"You never know Bella," she replied in her all knowing tone. Alice had a strange intuition about things. She usually got them right, which often terrified me. "You might'n just find you a rodeo star," she taunted me in her best attempt at a country accent. I rolled my eyes at her. "It wouldn't be so bad to find someone would it? You could at least get a good lay, you know, play buckle bunny for the night." I snorted at the thought of myself in Daisy Duke shorts and a tight white t-shirt with my chest hanging out, standing around by the chutes letting the cowboys get a peak at my B-cups and all their glory, looking for someone to spend the night with.

"How long has it been since what's-his-name anyway?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

I gave her a pointed look; she knew not to speak of he who must not be named. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy being in a committed relationship and love having sex; it just didn't seem like it was worth all the bullshit effort that you had to put into one. Maybe that was because I had never been in a committed relationship before…on his part anyway. It had been six months. I considered this for a moment. If I was being dragged to Wyoming of all places to watch a bunch of sweaty guys get bucked off a bronco, I could at least look, I suppose. "I'll give it a shot…or two…or three…or four," I chuckled.

"Ha-ha," she laughed sarcastically, obviously getting my alcoholic reference. She was opening her mouth to speak again when we heard a familiar ring tone, _My love is deeper then the holler, stronger then the rivers._ Her eyes widened, and she smiled. Saved by the Jasper.

I stood up and stretched, tossing my tattered copy of Wuthering Heights on the bed. I needed to start packing since we were leaving in a few hours. I had been to Jasper's competitions before but only the local ones, and we had never all gone out "Honky-Tonkin" at the bars afterwards. I wasn't exactly sure what to pack. Two days in Cody, Wyoming, the rodeo capitol of the world and a night out at a country-western bar. Decisions, decisions. Not stooping to Alice's level of fashionable torture, I decided on some jeans, a couple of shirts, flip-flops and my trusty chucks. Eat your heart out rodeo stars. I'll borrow something off Alice when we go to the bar. I'm sure she packed half of her wardrobe anyways.

The flight from Sea-Tac to Yellowstone Regional airport in Cody wasn't long. It was almost a shame that Jasper spent so much money on our first class tickets…almost, but who am I to turn down plush seats and free drinks? Not to mention the extra leg room so little six year old kids aren't kicking the shit out of the back of my seat the whole flight. Alice doesn't catch as much hell for her bags either, thank God. Her carry on was the size of my one lonely suitcase that was shoved under the plane somewhere.

"Honestly, Bella, I don't know how you can pack so light," she had sighed as we in checked our luggage. "I need options with my wardrobe," she had said shaking her head. I didn't even bother with a response.

We exited the terminal looking for our ride, Jasper. I laughed when I saw him, leaning up against the wall with his head down and hat on, looking like he belonged on a Wrangler jean ad. He was wearing a plain white shirt, dark blue jeans, brown leather boots, and shiny gold belt buckle. He looked up and spotted us… Alice…whatever, and his face broke into a big grin. Apparently, she had spotted him, too, because she ran and threw herself into his arms, and they did the cheesiest spin-around thing ever. Seriously, it had only been two weeks.

Jasper was on the road a lot because of all the rodeos, so he and Alice were only able to see each other a few times a month, so she spent the majority of her time with me, trying to mold me into her personal Barbie. I humored her. It wasn't all bad. She would paint my nails or do my hair while I read. Some nights we rented sappy movies and ate Ben and Jerry's ice cream. She would cry, and I would snort in my cynical way at the bullshit that I was watching. Other nights we would rent movies with Rob Pattinson or Johnny Depp, fanning ourselves by the end of the movie before we would say our goodnights. She would leave to call Jasper, and me, well, I took a bath to relieve some tension.

I walked over to where Alice and Jasper were standing, staring deeply into each other's eyes, smiling like fools and making me a bit uncomfortable. I awkwardly stood there. I bit my lip waiting to be noticed, playing with the hem of my t-shirt. Jasper released Alice from his tight grip. Taking her hand in his, he turned to me. "Howdy Bells," he grinned and tipped his hat to me with his other hand.

"Well howdy to you too, Jazz," I mocked him but smiled back. Jasper's mood was infectious. You couldn't help but feel a sense of calm whenever you were around him. Even in high school if there was some kind of argument or fight, Jasper could usually calm them down enough for it to cease.

He picked up our luggage, which is saying a lot considering the amount of bags that Alice had packed. I insisted on carrying mine, but he was having none of it. The sun was setting behind the hills making them seem almost black from the reflection off the clouds. A dark shade of blue was sitting over top the pink and orange skyline bathing the dark frothy clouds with color. It really was beautiful here in Wyoming.

He led us out to his truck where he had parked it in the parking garage. I asked him the last time he picked Alice and me up from the airport why he didn't just use the valet. His response was "Why? There ain't anything wrong with my legs." I replied with an "oh" and thought to myself good point, but some of us are lazy bitches, Jazz.

I was in love with Jasper's truck. Honestly, if it had a dick, I would have been its lover. He had just bought it a few months ago, and it still smelled all fresh and clean despite the fact that it carried him and his friends around day after day when they had been on horses and in shit. Other than its smell, it was beautiful; 2010, Dodge Ram 3500, 4 doors, with the extra row of seats in the back. Shiny ass black, which he informed me was called "brilliant black," and it was decked out in chrome trim. It just screamed "drive me in some mud and fuck in the tail bed," if you're into that sort of thing, that is. It put my poor little 1953 Chevy truck to shame. It was a classic, and I loved it, too, but it could have been the great-great-grandmother to Jasper's truck. Yes, my truck is a girl.

The drive from the airport to The Cody Hotel wasn't long. Alice chattered away to Jasper in the front seat about the flight and what was planned for this weekend while I tried to blend into the comfort of the dark plush seat when the conversation got a little too intense for my liking. It never bothered me that the two of them were so loving and openly affectionate towards one another, but sometimes it was a little bit of a reality check for me and my lack of romantic action. It's like a slap in the face when I think about how Alice and Jasper have been with each other for the last six years. My longest relationship was a year.

We checked in, and I grabbed my bag, not giving Jasper the chance to beat me to it. He furrowed his brows at me letting it be known he was going to do that. I just smirked at him and headed towards my room. "Bella," Alice called after me, "I'm kinda tired. Would you be terribly opposed if we just meet up for breakfast in the morning?" she asked, which was Alice for, "Hey Bella, I'd really like to ride my cowboy tonight. You're on your own for the evening." Who am I to deny my best friend? "No problem," I called without bothering to turn around. I waved over my shoulder telling them good night. I knew Alice just like she knew me. I hardly ever wanted to go out, and she hardly ever got to see Jasper. I would rather stay in and watch HBO or read anyways.

Room 215. I slid my key card through the slot and opened up the heavy oak door. _Oh Jasper, you shouldn't have,_ I thought as I eyed the king size bed in the middle of the room. I closed the door and dropped my luggage behind it where it landed with a thud. Flat screen TV. Nice. I climbed up of the bed and jumped a few times before I flopped down in the middle of the feather top mattress, snuggling into the freshly laundered white sheets and tan, cashmere duvet. I turned my head to inspect the art work on the wall. It was a picture of an Indian Chief on horseback surrounded by other dead Indians with their wives crying over them. Jesus, what kind of picture is that to hang in a hotel room? I slid off the bed and made my way towards the bathroom. I opened the door to peek inside and rubbed my hand all over the wall trying to find the light switch. I finally found it on the wall outside the bathroom. Why do hotels do that? I stepped inside and looked around. White fluffy bathrobes? Awesome. I spotted the tub and snorted. A Jacuzzi, eh? I will be utilizing you shortly.

I turned the water on, piping hot per usual, and shuffled out of the bathroom to the suitcase I had abandoned on the floor earlier. I grabbed a hair tie from my make up bag and pulled my hair on top of my head in a messy bun except for the few straggler curls that always rebelled. I fished in my suitcase for my favorite lilac scented bubble bath and pretty little purple, waterproof vibrator. A gift from Alice for my twenty-second birthday. God bless the little pixie.

I set my phone down on the edge of the tub and gingerly submerged myself. I laid my head back and let my arms hang over the side. I set there for a minute letting the steam and the jets lull me before deciding to get down to business. I picked up my blackberry. Who would it be tonight? Channing Tatum? Rob Pattinson? Zac Efron? I snorted. Who am I? Alice? We'll settle on Rob. One hand held my phone with a very attractive picture of Mr. Pattinson displayed on the screen, and the other held my humming friend. I was really getting into it. My face flushed and my breathing sped as I pictured him fucking me in the prefects' bathroom at Hogwarts. My mind began to cloud. I closed my eyes when I felt that familiar pulling in the pit of my stomach and began to let it take me. _BUZZ-BUZZ_. "Oh shit," I jumped and dropped my phone in the fucking bathtub. Completely flustered, I searched wildly for my phone in the tub, mental smacking myself for using so much bubble bath.

I dried it off with the closest article of clothing and tried turning it on. Nothing. My phone had met a watery demise. Fuck my life.

I set the stupid bedside alarm for nine since my phone no longer functioned and changed into my pajamas-a pair of Kermit the frog pajama shorts and a white t-shirt that completely exposed my nipples through the fabric. Now if I just had a pair of army boots to complete the ensemble, I'd be ready to go shopping at a Kentucky Wal-Mart. I snorted at the thought of me traipsing down the aisle pushing my cart with my ass cheeks hanging out before I remember my destroyed phone. Damn it. I wouldn't be able to get another until we went back to Seattle either. That's what you get bitch for getting off on fantasies of a 17 year old wizard. On top of my failed orgasm, I don't know who the asshole was that texted me. I flipped the bedside light off, climbed into bed and snuggled myself into the covers. I better enjoy this while I can because tomorrow it's heat, flies and animal stink for the majority of my day.

_BANG-BANG-BANG!_ I jerked up in bed and looked around wildly, completely disoriented from being awaken so suddenly. What the fuck was that? _BANG-BANG-BANG!_ Who the hell is beating on my door at… I looked at the clock…8:30? "Bella!" Alice called from the other side of the door, "Open _up_!" Jesus Christ. I took a deep breath, mentally talking myself down from smacking Alice and threw the covers back. I raised a hand and ran it through my nest of disheveled hair. This was going to be a long ass day.

I opened the door before she had the chance to bang on it again. "Yes, Alice," I said as I gave her my best bitch brow. She was already fully dressed in jeans that looked painted on and an equally tight, custom made red shirt with "Team Jasper" printed across the chest. Seriously? I thought I was playing buckle bunny this weekend. I guess it wasn't any different than a sports jersey, except she was essentially branding her tits for Jasper.

"Why are you not dressed? Didn't you get my text last night telling you to be ready at 8:00 am?" She huffed and folded her arms over her chest. She furrowed her brows and looked down at my shirt. "Bella your tits are hanging completely out. Do you know that?"

I gestured towards my chest. "Like what you see?" I rolled my eyes as I hung onto the door, blocking her way. "And no I didn't get your text. Something is wrong with my phone."

She squeezed past me into my room. "Do you want me to have Jazz look at it?"

"No, no, no! Its fine. I'll fix it later," I stammered, feeling heat rise up in my face. I normally wouldn't feel embarrassment towards something as trivial as masturbating in the bath tub, but this was the second time I had destroyed a phone during said activity.

"Were you riding slide saddle in the bath again?" I snorted. I'm so transparent. "That's it," Alice said in a fit of giggles, pointing a finger at me. "You're getting laid tonight."

The competition didn't start until 2:00, but Jasper had to be at the arena early for check in and do whatever it is you do as a rodeo cowboy: feed your horse and compare belt buckles, I guess. This gave me time to take a shower and get my mesh of hair under control before Alice and I went out to a late breakfast. Jasper so graciously left us his truck and rode with his friend Emmett.

I opted for a light blue halter top and my favorite pair of jeans that gave me a little more junk in the trunk…or what my asshole ex-boyfriend had drunkenly referred to as a "ba-dink-a-dink". I pursed my lips and mentally punched myself in the boob, wishing my thoughts hadn't even traveled down that shit covered road. I decided to wear my hair down even though the weather channel said it was 85 degrees. I was afraid if I wore it up, my pasty skin would burn because I avoid wearing greasy suntan lotion like the plague. Long hair comes in handy sometimes.

We pulled into the Buffalo Bill Cody Stampede Rodeo Arena (say that 10 times fast) around one o'clock. I stopped at the concession stand on our way to find Jasper and bought Alice and me an extremely overpriced Bud Light. Being the lightweight that I am, maybe I could get a good buzz going and this day wouldn't be completely boring. Maybe a rodeo clown would get butted or something because, let's be honest, that's what I'm here for. Jasper was underneath the bleachers waiting in the chute area with his horse, Maria. He was stroking Maria's taut jaw and talking to a burly guy when we walked over.

"Hi Maria, baby girl," Alice cooed at the horse and stroked the white diamond in between her eyes. Maria raised her head and whinnied.

"Bella, this is Emmett Cullen," Jasper said motioning towards the curly, black headed man.

"Hi," I said smiling. He tipped his hat and shot me a dimpled grin. He could easily have been the biggest man I had ever seen and judging by the size of his hands, I bet he didn't disappoint in other areas either. Maybe this day wouldn't be a total loss.

"Alice, you remember Em, right?"

"Of course I remember Emmett," she smiled. "How are you and Rose doing?" Oh hell, well there goes that. I took an extra long drink of beer.

"Were doing good. She's going out first today!" he said excitedly.

"Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, barrel races," Jasper informed me, filling in the pieces. "His brother, Edward, is the one I've been doing the rodeos with for a little while. He rides the bulls." I raised an eyebrow appreciatively. I knew that cowboys often used the "buddy system" since it was cheaper to ride to the shows and split hotel costs. I just didn't know Jasper did and that Emmett had a brother. That was interesting.

"I didn't know that, Jazz," I said as I gave Alice a quizzical look.

She shrugged. "Wasn't worth mentioning."

Somebody yelled for the barrel racers to start making their way to the fron, so we took that as our cue to leave. Alice pecked Jasper on the check and then Maria. I gagged at her and she rolled her eyes. Truth be told, that horse was probably cleaner than half the guys here…and girls for that matter. Alice gave a few buckle bunnies a pointed glance as we walked away, making it known that Jasper Whitlock was taken bitches.

Before we went to the stadium, we stopped by the concessions one more time and got another beer. By the time we found seats, the alcohol was starting to take its desired effect. I could feel the blush on my cheeks and the heat in my shoulders.

"So why didn't you tell me Jasper toured with someone?" I asked Alice, leaning back against the bleacher wall taking a drink of my beer.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "The guy has an asshole reputation, and I didn't think it was worth mentioning." I snorted. I wonder what he had said to Alice to make him not worth mentioning in her eyes. Usually, she spared no detail on anything. For her to leave out the existence of a human so close to Jazz made me speculate.

"What makes him an asshole?" I questioned.

"Jasper told me that Edward and Rose fight all the time and it's really hard for the other competitors to get along with him. Of course, Jasper gets along with everyone, so it's no big deal to him. He's got a temper too, apparently. He's been kicked out of the arenas before for fighting or something." She changed the subject, obviously not wanting to hit on their encounter. "Can you see Jazz?" she asked as she strained her neck to look over the crowd.

I didn't push the subject. I looked around the chutes for Jasper instead. "There he is," I pointed, "standing by that guy in the black shirt." Damn, I thought to myself. Were all of Jasper's friends attractive? Jasper turned and faced the crowd. Feeling brave from having consumed almost two beers in 30 minutes I stood up. "JASPER! Whooo hooo! Hey!" I yelled waving my arms over my head trying to get his attention.

"Bella! Oh my God. Sit down!" she said tugging on my shirt but doubling over in laughter. Apparently, she was feeling her beers, too. People were turning around and giving us angry glances. "I'm so sorry. She's sick." Alice said, trying to regain her composure.

Alice blew him a kiss, which he caught and placed on his cheek. Like I said, smack in the face sometimes. I looked back down towards Jasper and gave him another small wave. He shook his head and laughed, but the guy in the black shirt was staring at me in the most intense and peculiar way. I took a sip of my beer and he looked away. Normally, I would have found this creepy, but he was pretty damn hot. Maybe I did have a thing for cowboys. He turned to Jasper and ran his hand through his bronze hair for what looked like the hundredth time today. I saw him nod and he walked away out of eye sight.

The voice on the loudspeaker boomed the introductory speech, and we all stood for the American anthem. After some tone deaf, thirty-something year old women desecrated America's national anthem, I pulled my book out of my bag and started reading. Alice shot me an annoyed glance but didn't say anything. She knew I would watch when Jasper came out.

Rosalie and her horse, Royce, were first. I peaked over my book to watch her as she swerved around each barrel, barely missing it each time but never hitting. From what I could tell, Rosalie was very good…and very beautiful. Her long blonde hair flew out behind her as she rounded the corners with Royce. She finished with an impressive time according to Alice, and I nodded like I knew what the hell was going on. I went back to reading, not particularly interested in any of the other riders except Jasper.

A little while later, Alice offered to get us another beer, which I was happy to accept since my buzz had started to wear off. I sat my book down and folded my arms across my chest. It was hot, I was starting to sweat, and someone already smelled like gym socks. I glanced around to see if anyone was looking and quickly did a pit sniff to make sure it wasn't coming from me. It wasn't. I looked around to see if I could identify the odorous culprit. There were just too many guilty looking people. I would never know unless I sniff tested all of them, which wasn't happening.

I leaned back against the bleacher wall and looked out at the arena. I noticed Emmett was standing down at the chutes, talking to the messy bronze haired guy who was in turn looking at me…no, he couldn't be looking at me. I glanced down at the people sitting around me. Unless he's into really fat or old chicks, he was looking at me. I looked back at him with a furrowed brow and he flashed a toothy half grin. _Holy flipping shit_ that is one gorgeous smile! Ok, Swan, you can do this. I gave him a small wave, and he tipped his hat. My inner sixteen year old squealed with delight until we heard, "What the hell is Edward Cullen looking at?" My inner sixteen year old jutted her bottom lip out and stormed off. Can we never have our moment?

"Edward Cullen?" I bit my lip. "Where?" I asked Alice, wondering if, but pretty sure, we were talking about the same person.

"In the black, there, with the shit eating grin on his face," she pointed right at the cowboy with the sexy grin. His grin fell when he saw Alice pointing at him, and he turned back towards Emmett.

I took my beer from Alice and nursed it for a few minutes as I thought about this Edward Cullen guy. Alice was usually such a good judge in character. She had a flare for the dramatics at times, but she generally pegged people spot on, so why didn't I trust her judgment this time? I didn't know this guy from Adam, but for some reason, I felt drawn to him, almost like there was an inexplicable pull towards his sly grin. It was probably because Alice thought he was an asshole, and that's what I generally attract. I shook my head trying to purge my brain of crazy thoughts that obviously had to do with reading in the heat and drinking beer at the same time. It wasn't possible for me to have some magnetic pull towards someone I had never met. He was just pretty was all.

Tie down roping was next. We saw Jasper down in the chutes, lasso in hand as he mounted on Maria. "Oh, here he comes!" Alice squealed, bouncing in her seat. "He's so hot when he does this."

"Sure," I said. She was too busy swooning to catch my sarcasm.

The calf went out first, giving it a head start, and a few seconds later Jasper and Maria followed. Maria galloped out into the arena, and like clock-work, headed straight for the calf as Jasper started swinging the rope. He got a good shot and released the lasso. It landed around the calf's neck, and he whistled for the horse to stop. He dismounted and ran over to the calf, but it was all so fast from there, I couldn't tell what was going on. He had it down on the ground and tied so quickly I almost didn't see what he was doing until he threw his hands up in the air. His final time was 7.5 seconds. We heard "daaaaamn" come from a few people. Apparently, that was a really good time and one of Jasper's best according to Alice. I smiled smugly. That's right bitches, best friend to the rodeo star's girlfriend.

"You ready to go?" she asked, obviously wanting to go see Jasper since he had done such a good job.

"Actually, I think I want to watch the bull riders." I peaked over to gauge her reaction, trying to not seem too obvious with my sudden interest in a rodeo event. "You know…see if anyone gets their face kicked in," I shrugged.

She raised her eyebrow, "Ok…that's fine," she said with a "you're up to something Swan" look on her face.

Three bull riders came and went…blah blah blah…who gives a shit about them?

I felt his eyes on me before I saw him. Edward was standing next to the chute with the bull in it. He had apparently changed his shirt and was now wearing a long sleeved black and white checked one. His safety vest was on but I noticed he didn't wear the helmet like the other riders, just his tan hat. He flashed that crooked smile at me again before turning to climb up the chute and get on the bull. I smiled back but wondered if he would still look that gorgeous after that bull stepped on his face. I watched him as he fastened his hand around the rope, securing himself to the large crème colored bull. His eyes were closed and his head was down as he nodded to a few people standing around him, including Emmett. He looked at Emmett and smiled, then looked up and met my gaze and winked. Jesus! Had it been so long since someone flirted with me that a wink could actually make me a little hot? If he kept this up, I would definitely need a change of panties…and when did I find a guy on a bull so fucking hot? Oh yeah, as soon as Edward Cullen wrapped his legs around it.

The chutes opened, freeing the bull and Edward. It was completely pissed off that some weirdo had tied a rope to it and was now sitting, or trying to sit, on its back. But really, can you blame it? It thrashed wildly, jerking left and right. It jumped and kicked, trying every way to free itself of the rope and rider. All the while, Edward held on, enduring the bull's violent jolts, always keeping one hand around the rope and one in the air. The bull spun around wildly and kicked back coming down hard on its front hooves and slipped in the mud causing him to crash forward and fall. The people around us gasped, apparently more aware of what was going on than I was. The bull hit so hard that Edward flipped and went flailing to the ground. He landed on his back about twenty feet from the bull. Alice and I both brought our hands up to cover our mouths.

Before I could say anything, the rodeo clowns had already arrived and were distracting the bull as Edward jumped up and ran. Holding his back and limping a little he climbed the fence to safety.

Emmett came running over to him, as well as a few people who appeared to medics. He turned and yelled at the medics who stopped trailing him quite so closely. One of the rodeo clowns handed him his hat, which had apparently flew from his head when he was thrown. He roughly snatched it away and threw it as he kicked the dust. Hot damn! We've got a live one! My inner sixteen year old ye-hawed and I couldn't really blame her for acting so…country? It was hot. He was hot. Good looking, bull riding, hot tempered cowboy. Too bad I would probably never see him again. He managed to stay on the bull for seven seconds and scored an eighty-five, which apparently is pretty good.

Jasper placed first in his event, which Alice had predicted. Rosalie came in first too, which according to Alice was a good thing. She said we would all have hell to pay if Rosalie hadn't. Edward came in second on account of the bull falling, which I thought was a little unfair but what do I know about what's fair when you ride a bull. We talked about the rodeo some as we walked back down to the chutes to meet Jasper. Well, she talked. I mostly listened. She was so excited about Jasper winning that she bounced as she walked, a little black haired pixie bobbing through the crowd.

She hadn't pushed as to why I wanted to stay behind and watch the bull riders. I mean, let's be honest, I'm usually not interested in this kind of stuff at all, so it surprised me when she mentioned Edward Cullen. "Asshole or not," she said, "Edward took a hard hit. I can't believe he got up after that! He probably won't feel up to going to the bar tonight I bet, thank God."

I perked up at the mention that I may actually get to see the man with the gorgeous smile again. "Who's going with us tonight, anyways?" I questioned, picking at an imaginary spot on my shirt.

"Well, Jazz and myself, Em and Rose, and…" she paused and looked at me out of the corner of her eye, "you and Edward I guess, but hopefully he won't come since he just flew twenty feet off a bull. I would hate to put you in a situation where you had to play fifth wheel with him."

"Don't worry about it," I smiled, "I can hold my own." Not that I was worried.

"I don't doubt that. I have witnessed your mad skills if you do recall," she laughed. "Remember when I had that slumber party in fifth grade and Lauren Mallory drew all over my coveted backstreet boy's poster and you smacked her." We both started laughing.

"Yea, I vaguely remember that," I said, shaking my head. "I also recall her saying she was going to 'tell my mom' or some shit like that."

Alice laughed and pointed at me, "And you told her that if she did, you would tell everyone in school she wet the bed!"

I laughed so hard I had to wipe tears from my eyes. "Good times, good times."

Jasper was standing by Emmett searching the crowds for us…Alice…whatever. When he finally spotted us, he smiled. "Well, my two favorite ladies." He draped his arms over my and Alice's shoulders. She giggled. I'm a favorite lady now, huh? "We are gonna celebrate tonight! I'm buying," he said excitedly. I heard a "Yes!" from behind me, which had to be Emmett and then an "Ow, Rosie."

We turned around to see Emmett rubbing the back of his head. Rosalie snorted. "I don't need you to buy me anything," she said in a matter of fact way. "I'm not looking for a hand out."

Jasper just looked at her. He wasn't even fazed by her little outburst. "Rose, Jasper was just being nice," Alice defended him. "We know you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself."

I turned to Alice with a "What the fuck is that about?" look and she returned a look that said "I'll tell you later what the crazy bitch's deal is."

"All I'm saying is that I won, too, and maybe I wanted to buy everyone drinks!" she said and huffed off.

"Aw babe, don't be like that," Emmett called after Rosalie. He turned towards us and shot me an apologetic look. "She's not normally like this," he said and ran his hand through his short, black curls, leaving it on the back of his neck. He looked at Jasper. "Her dad called a few minutes ago, man. She didn't mean anything by it." Jasper nodded. "Meet ya at the bar?" Emmett asked, making sure they were still welcome to come.

"Of course, Em. She'll feel better after we get a little tequila in her," Alice said and gave Emmett a wink. He smiled and turned to find Rosalie.

On the way to the hotel, I remembered that I didn't pack anything to wear tonight, and I knew that if I wore a ratty band shirt and my chucks Alice would have my ass. Since I was secretly hoping that I might see Edward and his sexy grin again, I did something I normally wouldn't do. "Alice," I said as we walked into the hotel, "Can you pick me out something to wear tonight?"

She squealed and threw her arms around me. "Oh my God, I thought you would never ask! I have the perfect outfit for you to wear!" She started clapping her hands. "Let me get dressed and I'll bring it to you."

I decided to take a shower to get the sweat and stock yard filth off me before Alice showed up with whatever revealing monstrosity that I had allowed her to create. Apparently, I'm a firm believer in masochism. I laid my bag down on the bed and stared at the horrible Indian picture on the wall again. I took my shirt off and hung in over the picture. It didn't even cover half, but at least, it hid his depressing ass expression.

I stripped the rest of my clothes off and jumped in the shower. The water felt nice as it ran over my hair and down my back. I was actually excited about the prospect of seeing Edward tonight, and I didn't let myself get excited over guys anymore. Part of me was worried that maybe he was a temperamental asshole like Alice had said, but another part of me didn't give a shit. I chuckled and bit my lip, which in turn got me thinking about his lips and how he pulled them up into that sexy half grin that made my heart flutter. This then led me to start thinking about what he could do with those lips, where he could put them and what his tongue would taste like. I remembered the way he ran his hands through his wayward bronze hair, and I thought about him running his hands up my sides and cupping my breasts. I wondered what his broad chest and shoulders looked like underneath that black shirt he wore…or hell, better yet, what was hidden under those jeans. I sighed and opened my eyes. Holy shit, how did my hand involuntarily get down to my whisker biscuit? Better finish what I started I guess.

I stepped out of the shower flustered and blushing. I've known the guy for half a day and the thought of him has already given me better orgasms than my blackberry pictures ever did. That's right I said orgasm_s_, meaning multiple. I wrapped the fluffy white bathrobe around me and stepped out into the cool air of the hotel room. I had given Alice my extra key before she went to her room so out of the corner of my eye I saw her lounging on my bed watching Harry Potter. I snorted, how ironic. I glanced over at her and had to do a double take. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth in shock over her outfit. She was wearing a skin-tight black dress that just barely covered her ass. It had sparkling, silver stars across the chest and sleeves, but there was so much cleavage being shown, I'm sure no one would give a shit about what the design was. She wore matching black, knee length boots and a leather belt with what appeared to be one of Jasper's smaller belt buckles adorning it and… is that a lasso strung on it? Yes, it is. The ensemble was completed by a hat and bolo tie necklace. Honestly, I'm kind of surprised Jazz let her out of the room dressed like that. "Alice…have you ever wondered what an entire room of guy's cumming their pants would smell like?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Nooo?"

"Well you're going to find out tonight if you wear that." I shook my head. "Isn't that a Halloween costume?"

She frowned. "Do you think anyone will notice?"

I laughed. "I doubt they would give a fuck if they did." She smacked her ass and winked. "You're such a buckle bunny," I told her.

Alice started on my hair, combing and drying, and straightening and curling. "I think I'm going to grow my hair out," she had said as she released one of my curls.

"That would be cute; it would look good on you," I said. which was the same thing I said every time she told me that. She and I both knew that she can't grow it past her shoulders before she goes crazy and chops it off, and yet, we have this conversation every time she does my hair. "So, what's Rosalie's deal?" I asked, thinking back to earlier in the day. I was still confused by her snippety bitch attitude.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Alice said, pulling one side of her mouth up in a grimace. "I haven't known her but for a year maybe. I've heard a few things from Emmett, and I'm not even sure Jazz knows the whole story. None of them have come right out and told me. Well, anyways, apparently Rose's dad is a total dick. He used to beat Rose and her mom…wouldn't give her mom money to get groceries and things for Rose, so now that she has made a name for herself and has money, she makes it a point to take care of those around her." I nodded. "I don't know, kind of silly I guess but she feels like she has to prove herself to everyone."

"So what happened to her mom?" I asked.

"She stayed with Rose's dad in New York. Rose tried to get her to move out; she had an apartment ready for her and everything, but she wouldn't go, wouldn't leave him."

"Huh" I replied. I didn't realize it was going to be such a heavy subject. I thought it was just Mother Nature ripping Rosalie a new one or something…not her dad being some sick sadistic bastard. It made me think about growing up with my Charlie in Forks. I didn't have a phenomenal childhood or anything, but he took care of me at least. Made sure we had food… and didn't beat the shit out of me. He couldn't be around a lot since he was Chief of Police in Forks, so I got shuffled back and forth between Grandma Swan's and Alice's house when he wasn't home. Right now he was probably sitting on the couch, watching some type of sports program, and drinking Vitamin R, not beating my mother.

Of course he couldn't really beat my mother since she was three thousand miles away. Although, she probably deserved it after what he went through being a single dad, trying to work full time with a one year old. He never complained or said anything bad about her though. He even made me go spend time with her two weeks out of the summer every year when I was in school. She was currently in Jacksonville with her new boy toy, Phil, who was into minor league baseball. He coached or played. I can't remember which. Just because she calls and I answer doesn't mean that I listen.

Alice applied my makeup. I had thought she would paint me up like a two dollar hooker, but she actually didn't do a half bad job. She said the outfit she picked out would look better if my make up appeared more natural. Thank God for that. She led me out of the bathroom and over to my bed where the outfit was laid out. It actually wasn't that bad.

"Well?" she said, motioning towards the clothes.

"It's actually great, Alice. Thanks," I said.

"Yay! You can keep it." She clapped, "Ok, get dressed; I'm going to get Jazz. Meet us in the lobby in twenty minutes?" I nodded and smiled.

The shirt wasn't as revealing as I had anticipated, especially coming from Alice's closet. It was long sleeved, western style with a black, red, and blue plaid pattern. Thankfully, it only showed as much cleavage as I wanted it to since there were pearl snaps. The jeans were a little tight but they were Alice's. I wasn't entirely sure what the belt would be needed for other than to "complete the look," as she would say, and God bless her, my black flip-flops were laid out for me too. Maybe I would trust her more often when she wanted to play Barbie.

I thought I looked pretty hot to be a girl from Forks masquerading as a cowgirl. I started doing my 'hey there hot stuff, look at my ass' walk in front of the mirror. "Well, hello there Mr. Cullen," I breathed to my reflection. "My name is Bella. Wanna see my meat holster?" I went to do a three hundred and sixty degree spin and pull my imaginary gun out of my pants, but instead tripped over my bag and busted my knee on the dresser. I sat up and allowed myself thirty second's pout time before I looked at my knee. Yeah that was going to bruise. Fuck my life.

We pulled up to the bar and parked. I looked at Alice and laughed. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I pointed to the neon sign, "Cooter Brown's?"

"I knew you'd like it," she said giggling.

Jasper smiled and motioned towards the door. Music flooded out as soon as he opened it and, if I'm not mistaken, it was _Boot Scootin' Boogie_. I took a deep breath; all things are possible with alcohol…and possibly seeing Edward Cullen.

The music from the band was loud, but they were decent. I saw some guy riding a mechanical bull in the corner. He lasted about two seconds before he was thrown onto the cushions on the floor. Not quite as hard a hit as Edward took. I was actually curious to see how long I could ride it. I started thinking about scenarios of Edward showing me how to ride the bull when we spotted Emmett and Rosalie out on the dance floor. It was funny to watch Emmett's massive form line dancing. He looked like he should be tackling somebody on a football field, not dancing in some pansy line. Alice and I grabbed a table, and Jasper bought us beers. I scanned the bar but didn't see Edward anywhere. The song ended, and Emmett and Rose greeted us at the table. I hated to ask where he was and draw unwanted attention to myself and my odd infatuation with him. They made small talk about the bar, the music and where they thought they would go next on the road. All the while, the suspense of not knowing if he was coming was driving me crazy. I smiled and nodded and sipped on my beer. Finally, Jasper asked where Edward was. "The little bitch had to take a Midol for his cramps," Rosalie said smugly.

"I don't think he's coming tonight," Emmett said, not paying her any attention, "Said his back hurt pretty bad. I'd say so. Did you see that little shit fly through the air. I thought for sure he had broken his neck!"

Well, need I say fuck my life again? I drained my beer and walked over to the bar. I ordered a shot of tequila and downed it as the band started playing Keith Urban's, _Only You Can Love Me This Way_. I ordered another shot when I saw Alice and Jasper walk out on the dance floor with Rosalie and Emmett trailing behind them. Jasper took Alice's hand and spun her around, pulling her into his arms. He held her as they rocked to the music. He would occasionally whisper something in her ear, and she would giggle. Smack to my alcohol reddened face, I tell you. The song ended, and I ordered another shot. "What are you doing?" Alice asked from behind me.

"Well, Alice," I slurred slightly, "I'm trying to get shitfaced."

"Hello! Were supposed to be finding you a man!" she huffed. "No man wants to sleep with someone covered in puke, and we both know you will be if you keep drinking tequila." She was right. I couldn't handle my liquor. It would end up in the parking lot or in the bushes by the end of the night. At this point, I didn't care. I was only interested in one guy tonight, and he wasn't here, so I could settle for the next best thing, getting drunk, going back to the hotel and having a post puke masturbation session in the bathtub, where I will then proceed to pass out naked in the bathroom floor. If I'm lucky, I may make it half way to the bed.

"Ok, I'll slow down," I lied. "Keep an eye out for potential suitors." I loved talking all stupid when I got drunk. When she was gone, I ordered another shot and a beer. I downed the shot and took a sip of beer, grimacing at the odd combination. I was starting to feel pretty good and bobbed my head to the music, when somebody tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around on my bar stool to see who it was. Oh my God! He was dressed all in black, which would have reminded me of Johnny Cash except the guy was one pound away from _holy shit!_ He had a handle bar mustache, too, of all things. I raised my eyebrows, ready to burst out laughing if he did what I thought he would do.

"Hey there pretty lady. What are you doing sitting at the bar all alone on a Saturday night?" he asked.

I snorted, "Getting drunk?"

"How 'bout you let me buy you a drink?" he asked, leaning up against the bar. Oh, Jesus.

I laughed at him. Literally. Laughed at him to his face and I know I did it because I was basically word slurring drunk. "Uh...actually, I think I've had enough to drink for the night, thanks."

"Awww, come on baby. Let me buy you a drink," he said leaning in closer to me. He smelled like whiskey and too much old spice. The combination alone made my stomach turn.

"Listen, Colt Ford, I said no. You're not getting my chicken and biscuits so fuck off." Oh God, me and my drunk mouth. I looked around for Jasper or Emmett to come save me from what I had just done.

"What did you just say to me?" He straightened up.

"I believe she told you to _fuck off_," someone said from behind me. I didn't recognize the voice and really was too tipsy to turn without falling over and causing a scene.

"Oh, hey-hey, Eddie," he stammered. "I didn't know she was with you."

"Family friend," The man I didn't recognize said. Family friend? Eddie? It took my drunken brain a second to figure out what the hell was going on. At that moment, I was fairly certain that, one, Edward Cullen was standing behind me and, two, I was thoroughly soused. Colt Ford wannabe stepped away from the bar. I gripped the counter's edge and turned slowly around in the bar stool to meet two sets of blazing green eyes. Ok, one set really…but it appeared to be two.

He gave me a confused look, and I just smiled my drunken stupor smile. "Are you ok?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"I'm great," I slurred "Thanks for saving me from Boss Hog."

"No problem," he said, slipping into the bar stool beside me.

"I thought you weren't coming." Oh shit! Way to be obvious, Bella. "I mean, Emmett said you weren't coming, and Rose said something about your back and Midol, which doesn't make any sense, because guys don't have..."

He cut me off with a sexy chuckle. Damn that chuckle. I wanted to hear him moan. "Well, I'm here now," he winked. I just stared at him, mouth hanging open, trying to process exactly what he was doing here sitting at the bar with me.

"Hey listen," I said, suddenly remembering what I thought was an awesome idea. "I want to ride you." He raised an eyebrow "_Shit_, I mean I want you to show me how to ride that bull," I said, pointing in what I thought was the direction of the mechanical bull but was pretty much the floor.

He chuckled. "Uh, Bella, I don't know how good of an idea that would be. I think you're probably too fucking drunk to walk, let alone ride that thing," he said, still looking at me with that strange expression. I just stared at him, dumbfounded. He knew my name, which made me smile. He had a dirty mouth too, which made me hot, and that one little logical brain cell that I had left was completely flattered that he wanted to take care of me. Though it wasn't so much for me. I'm sure he would probably do it for any drunk chick in the bar who was trying to ride a mechanical bull, but then there was the rest of my brain that screamed rebel. He should know not to try and tell someone who's drunk what to do. "I'm going to go find Alice or Jasper," he said putting his hands on my shoulders and dropping down to my eye level. "Are you going to be alright for a few minutes?" he asked. I bit my lip and nodded. He ran his fingers through his hair and turned to go do whatever he just said…I couldn't remember.

Probably because I had double vision and was holding on to the counter for support, it didn't even occur to me to look at what he was wearing. I did notice that he didn't fit in with the rest of the people here at all. His hair was its usual disarray. He was dressed casual in a loose pair of jeans and a green…Callahan Auto t-shirt?

"Hey," I called after him. He turned around "Is that like from Tommy Boy?" I asked, trying to put words into a sentence. He looked at me for a few seconds before it registered with him what I was talking about and nodded. "I love Chris Farley," I replied as he turned back around. Sexy and excellent taste in movies so far. It was a shame I had to be drunk and ride this bull. I would have loved to talk to him…or more.

When he was out of sight, I summoned every ounce of sober in me and climbed down off the bar stool. I was riding that bull, and if he wouldn't help me, I would do it myself. I held onto the counter for support to give myself time to get my bearings straight. I steadied myself and took one step at a time towards the bull. Baby steps, I told myself…drunken ass baby steps. It was only about sixty feet or so away, but that was quite a feat for someone of my size who had….well…I can't remember how many shots of tequila.

I finally managed to get over to the bull. It looked a lot bigger now that I was standing next to it, and it also looked a lot harder to get on. If I were sober, I probably wouldn't have even tried to climb up on this. Thankfully, I was far from it. I put one foot on the stool and with one hand, I grabbed the rope tied around the front of the bull. I threw myself onto its back and pulled myself into a sitting position. Oh my God! I actually did it. I let go of the rope to do a victory clap and when I did, I felt myself sliding. Unfortunately, it was the kind of sliding that happened three seconds ago but you're so drunk you think it just happened, so it's already too late to do anything about it. I hit the floor, hard. I'm just glad it was padded because I really was not in the mood to visit the emergency room tonight. "Bella!" I heard Alice yell.

All at once, Alice, Jasper and Edward were standing over me. I closed my eyes. My stomach started to churn, and I thought I was going to vomit. "I think I'm going to puke," I said.

"Oh God," I heard Alice say nervously. I'm sure she was looking for the nearest exit. I felt strong hands on me, and I opened my eyes. "I don't fucking think so," she spat. Edward had stood me up and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, supporting my weight. Alice shot daggers at him, and he returned a glare of his own. What could she do, though? I was about to toss my cookies everywhere.

"It's ok, Alice," I said waiving her off. "I just need to get outside."

I leaned into Edward as we walked. He smelled like soap and after shave, with a hint of cigarette smoke. I breathed him in deeply. Alice and Jasper followed us as we made our way out the door. The night's cool air hit me and felt good on my face. It actually made me feel a little better, so I closed my eyes and let Edward guide me. "I can take her back to the hotel if you all want to stay," Edward said to Jasper.

Alice laughed, "I don't think so."

"Fucking fine then munchkin; let her puke in Jazz's truck," he snapped at Alice.

"Babe, she'll be fine with Edward," Jasper said, defending him and his truck before she got the chance to say anything back. "He'll take care of her, I'm sure."

About that time, I got a whiff of the Mexican restaurant a few buildings over and it sent my stomach rolling. "Oh God," I groaned and covered my mouth with my hand. Edward quickly pulled me over to the bushes a few feet away. Just in time, too. I barely leaned over before I projectile vomited all over the ugly green bushes. He muttered something like "Jesus," as he pulled my long hair out of the line of fire and held it, while I continued to paint the bushes a lovely shade of ocher. After the entire contents of my stomach were on display, I straightened up, blushing and embarrassed. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and hid my face in my hands, shaking my head. I am such an ass.

"It's ok," Edward said smiling, as he pulled my hands down from my face, "We've all been there before. Fuck, Rose was there last week." I smiled, thinking about Rosalie puking her guts up all over her long blonde hair.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked, walking over to me and stroking a few strands of my sweaty hair. If looks could kill, Edward would be dead from the one Alice was giving him.

"I'm fine," I rolled my eyes. I always felt a shit ton better and much more sober after I threw up. "I think I just want to go back to the hotel."

She nodded, "Let us just tell Em that were leaving."

I bit my lip, "Well, actually, I can just ride with Edward." I turned to look at him, "If it's still ok?" I said but I more or less asked considering he knew what I had eaten today without me telling him.

"Yeah, of course, that's fine." He shrugged. Alice gave him another pointed look. What was her deal with him?

She exchanged a look with Jasper but finally relented. "I'll see you tomorrow morning Bells," she said, giving me a weak smile. Her attitude completely changed when she spoke to Edward though. "Look here, Cullen," she said pointing her manicured finger at him, "Anything happens to Bella and it's your dick." He held his hands up in surrender and when she and Jasper turned their backs to us, he flipped her off. If she wasn't so awful to him, I might be offended by the way he was treating my best friend until she said "I know what you're doing, asshole." My bitch could hold her own.

He turned to look at me with a smug look on his face from successfully pissing off Alice. "Do you want some help getting to the car?" he asked.

"I think I can manage." I wanted to be touching him and breathing in his scent, but I had sobered up considerably after the cold air and my date with the bushes. Plus, I didn't want to play the damsel in distress card unless I had to. I wanted to be touched on my own terms, not because I was going to fall. I walked slowly behind him, staggering slightly. We stopped in front of a really hot looking red Jeep Rubicon with its top down. "Is this yours?" I asked, giving a half ass point in its direction.

"No, it's Emmett's. He left it at the hotel and took a taxi. I'm pretty sure they're planning on getting as hammered as you," he chuckled.

I was going to protest and tell him that I was starting to sober up after my little show I put on in the shrubs, but I noticed something wet between my toes. I put one hand on the side of the jeep and brought my foot up to inspect what it was. I had puked on my fucking feet. Jesus Christ. Why don't I just piss my pants and be over with this night. I couldn't get into Emmett's Jeep with vomit covered feet. I would have to stay here with Alice or get a taxi back to the hotel.

"Edward?" I looked up and was surprised to see him still standing in front of me looking at my feet. My face burned red.

"You puked on your feet?" he asked.

"Yeah," I looked down at my feet but then decided to look at his instead because they were much cleaner than mine. "I'll just…"

"Hold on a sex…sec…I meant sec." He looked at me, and then it was his turn to have a red face. He opened up the door and reached underneath the front seat. He came back with a bottle of water and a Wal-Mart bag. "Here put your shoes in this." He handed me the bag, and I obeyed. He unscrewed the top off the water. "I'll just pour this on your feet," he laughed. I wiggled my nasty toes at him, and he poured the bottle of water over them till they were clean. "Alright!" he said victoriously. I couldn't help but laugh. "Now Rose can't open her big fucking mouth and say it smells like puke in the Jeep." Ugh, I had forgotten about her. I bet she was in there laughing it up at my expense. She seemed like that type of girl for some reason. "Ready?" I nodded and he helped me climb up in the Jeep. It had a lift kit on it and reminded me too much of trying to get on the bull, so I held onto Edwards shoulder for support as I climbed up.

I closed my eyes as he drove, letting the cool night's air blow on my face and through my hair. I was still slightly embarrassed about the whole situation, but it was fading fast. Edward made me comfortable for some reason, like he wouldn't judge me or hold things against me. I was going over the events of the last few hours in my mind. What made him decide to come to the bar? And why did he offer to take me back to the hotel? I opened my eyes as we came to a stop. He was pulling into Dairy Queen? "You hungry?" he asked. Before I could answer him, he went on "I'm starving and you should probably eat too. What do you want?"

My stomach was raw as hell, but I figured a Blizzard couldn't make it feel any worse. I cleared my throat; it was scratchy and burned. "I'll take an Oreo Blizzard." I dug into my pockets pulling out money.

"That's it?" he asked. "You probably should eat actual food, Bella." I stared at him, feeling somewhere between flattered and pissed off at being treated like a five year old. He pulled his lips into that sexy half grin "Please," he said. Well fuck me, he won.

"Chicken box too, I guess." Sexy bastard.

Even though I repeatedly insisted that I had money, he paid, waving me off. We ate on the way back to the hotel. Well, he ate; I mostly just watched the wind tease his hair and picked at my food to humor him, and believe me, if he wasn't so damn hot, I wouldn't be humoring him. He flipped through the radio stations as he drove. "I love this song," he said and turned it up.

I looked at him completely dumbfounded, and yes, I just used that word. "Oh my God!" I said to him, mouth completely hanging open "Are you after my heart or something?" Yea…still a little drunk but sober enough to know what I just said, but it was in a completely innocent context. He was just nice to look at was all. "Weezer is my all time favorite band," I said to him as _Say It Ain't So _was currently playing on the radio.

"Yeah?" he smiled. "Say it ain't so," he joked, making a play on words.

We pulled up to the hotel, and he helped me out of the Jeep. I walked to my room, and he followed silently behind me. When we reached my door, I had to dig around in all my pockets before I could locate my keycard. It was hard to get my hands in jeans that were so tight. I was fairly sober by now, but I still tried five times and couldn't get the green light to come on. Edward held his hand out for the card, and I grudgingly gave it to him. He slid it in once and opened the door. When he handed it back to me our hands touched. It wasn't the first time that we had touched, but this time there was an odd spark when our skin met, almost like a tingling sensation. I silently gasped at the peculiar contact and looked up to meet those intensely green eyes staring at me. We stared at each other a moment longer before he broke the silence. "Well, I guess you can take it from here?"

Ok, Swan. Here is your chance. Don't chicken shit out on it now. Invite him in. "Um…actually, Edward…it's not even ten yet, if you'd like to come in and hang out, or whatever." I couldn't even bring myself to try and flirt; the man had just held my hair while I vomited less than an hour ago, so I was just hoping he was bored and didn't want to turn in so early on a Saturday night.

He looked at me like he was contemplating the situation. "Sure," he said and opened the door for me.

I stepped inside of the dark room and tripped over my bag I had left in the middle of the floor. Before I had a chance to hit the ground or even say "fuck", Edward grabbed me and spun me around holding onto my wrists. We were so close, I could feel his breath against my face. The light that was filtering in from the hallway slightly illuminated the room, which made him appear even sexier than before. "Thanks," I said biting my lip. "Uh…I'll just go brush my teeth and change clothes." He nodded and released my wrists. I grabbed my bag that I was now pissed off at for tripping me twice and flipped on the bathroom light.

I looked at myself in the mirror and laughed. I looked like hell warmed over. My cheeks were red and my mascara smudged, giving me the appearance of a cracked out raccoon. I had what I like to refer to as 'just fucked hair'. Only problem was there was no fucking involved in making my hair appear this way. At least Edward and I had matching hairstyles this evening. I grabbed my comb and tried to make it cooperate, but where Alice had curled it before we left, combing it out only made it puff up. I sighed, grabbing a hair band and putting it up into a pony tail. Now I had the matching raccoon tail, minus the rings. I splashed some water on my face, and tried to rub off some of the smudged make up. I sighed again and brushed my teeth. It would have to do, I guess. There was no changing the way I looked now. I changed into a pair of gray boy shorts and a white tank top.

I walked back out into the bedroom, but Edward wasn't there. Shit. I shook my head; I was hoping he would stay, but I would run too if I were him. "I'm out here," he called from the balcony. Huh…it didn't even occur to me that I had a balcony. I made my way over to him and saw that he was leaning against the railing, staring out into the night. God, he is so hot. I stopped at the bed and looked at him for a second. His back was to me, and I got a nice view of his ass. I watched as the breeze rustled his hair. I wanted to put my hands in it and pull. He straightened up and ran his hands through it, and I'm pretty sure I moaned because he turned around and raised an eyebrow at me. He had a cigarette in his hand and he took a long drag off of it. Oh, to be that cigarette. I bit my lip. "Want one?" he asked, as he picked the pack of Marlboros up off the table.

I didn't normally smoke, but sometimes I did when I drank…or when hot-ass guys offered them to me. I stepped out on the porch and took one from the pack. He fished a lighter out of his pocket and lit it for me, which seemed more sexual to me than it really was. I inhaled the smoke, and it burned like fire. It always did the first few puffs, though, since I didn't smoke often. Despite my efforts to look cool, I choked-slash-coughed anyways. He took another puff off his cigarette and tried to hide his smile at my shitty attempt at smoking.

"Soooo," he said, flicking his cigarette over the balcony and turning to look at me. His eyes flickered down to my bare legs. "Fuck, Bella," he walked over to me and knelt down between my thighs. My breath caught in my throat. He lightly touched the skin beside my knee, and my breath hitched. Good thing I wasn't wearing underwear, I guess. I probably would have had to change them. "Sorry," he mumbled, apparently just noticing that he was touching my leg and it was a few inches away from the Promised Land. He dropped his hand but stayed kneeling on the floor. "You hit harder than I thought when you fell. Does it hurt?" he asked. I looked down at where he had been touching my leg. There was an angry looking, fist sized purple and yellow bruise on my knee…and here I thought he had just wanted to touch my leg.

He looked up at me, and I thought back to how I had gotten the bruise. What was I doing? Oh yes, talking to myself in the mirror and pulling an imaginary gun out of my pants, while I tripped over my fucking bag. I blushed, remembering that I was talking to "Edward" in the mirror when I fell. "Uh…it doesn't hurt, really. I actually did that earlier today," I said, still blushing. He stood up. "I'm accident prone," I shrugged and flicked my cigarette aiming for over the balcony but, instead, it hit Edward's leg. He tried to jump out of the way but wasn't fast enough. "I'm so sorry. See, I told you I'm accident prone." He just laughed and stepped on the burning cigarette to put it out.

"I can see that," he said, shaking his head. He took a step closer to me and stared with those deep green eyes. The look he was giving me was seriously making my love jungle a little humid. First off, I was almost completely sober, and I could spot that it was definitely a lustful expression. Even if I was drunk, I would have known what that looked like. I hadn't seen one in a while, but that was beside the point. Second of all, if I did misconstrue his body language, I could always blame it on whatever alcohol was left in my system. It was a sexy as fuck look, though, that's for sure, but there was something else to it. Maybe apprehension or nervousness? It was hard for me to fathom how someone who rode a bull for a living could be nervous around me.

I stared back at him with hooded eyes. I bit my lip because guys seemed to enjoy that and he licked his. I don't know if it was the look of his tongue coming over top his bottom lip, or the thought of it on mine, but I came undone. I threw myself at him and smashed my lips hard into his. He stiffened for a moment, and I almost pulled away, thinking I had misunderstood him, but he relaxed and started kissing me back, hard. He fisted my hair in his hands pulling me closer to him. His tongue came out and traced my bottom lip, and I know that I moaned into his mouth like the whore that I am before I opened it for him. I ran my fingers through his hair before grabbing a handful and pulling him closer to me. he left one hand in my hair, kneading the back of my scalp, and the other he brought down to my hip. I pushed into him further, and I could feel his cock straining through his jeans, so I ground myself into him.

"Fuck, Bella," he hissed. He no longer let me lead. He pushed me up against the wall, pinning me against him and deepening our kiss. He pushed his tongue roughly inside my mouth. God the things I wanted this tongue to do. I fisted his hair as I pushed my tongue against his. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, and he groaned. I thought it was hot in the love jungle before, but one more groan like that was going to cause a monsoon. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around him, pushing his cock against my storm cloud. I moaned from the friction, and he palmed my ass. I brought one of my hands down to the small of his back and ran it underneath his shirt. His back was smooth and tight and slightly damp from the intensity of our sudden make out session. He ground himself harder into me, and another low whore moan came from my chest. His rough hand came up to my face, cupping my cheek. He took my bottom lip in his mouth and nibbled. The sounds that I was making were truly embarrassing. I hadn't made noises like this in…well, ever. He left tingling trails with his fingers and he slid them down from my cheek, across my neck, and over my nipples. My breath hitched. Yeah, that was definitely the spot that got me into trouble. He cupped my breast and lightly squeezed as he continued kissing me, but since the only barrier between his rough hands and my bare breasts was a thin layer of cotton, it was driving me crazier and making it rain in the jungle.

I had to make a decision and quick. If he touched me like this for much longer, I would be lost to a man I had only met a few hours earlier. Did I really want the reputation of being a buckle bunny? What would Jasper and Emmett think if Edward told them? He moved his mouth down the side of my neck, sucking and licking as he went. I was starting to think maybe this hadn't been one of my smartest moments when it came to my morals until Edward rolled my hard nipple between his finger and thumb, and I involuntarily ground myself against him. Oh, fuck it! Both my hands grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged. We stopped kissing just long enough so I could pull his t-shirt over his head, all the while my legs were still wrapped around him. I discarded it somewhere on the balcony. His eyes were hooded and dark. "Do you want to go inside?" he asked me in a husky voice. I nodded and he smashed his lips into mine and once again forced his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he grabbed my ass with both his hands and carried me into the hotel room.

We fell roughly to the bed. I don't know how we managed, but our mouths never parted. His entire weight was on top of me, pinning me to the mattress and making it difficult to breathe. He must have realized this because he mumbled sorry against my lips and repositioned himself, supporting his weight on one of his arms. He started back down my neck again with his lips, nipping and licking and trailed down to my collar bone. His hand came back up to my breast and rolled my nipple causing me to involuntarily arch my back and press myself against him further. I closed my eyes, and my breathing hitched. I'm pretty sure I felt the smug bastard smile against my skin.

He brought his hand down to my stomach and played with the hem of my shirt for a second. He traced his fingers on my stomach as he kissed and bit my shoulder. I rubbed his bare back, not having the space between us to really do much else. His fingers slowly inched underneath my shirt burning a trail as they went. When he reached my ribs he stopped and looked at me. "I can stop anytime you want me to," he said and chastely kissed my lips.

I raised an eye at him. I know he was trying to be nice and not pressure me, but no way was he going to get me this hot and bothered without finishing the job. "No, you can't," I said back to him, and I lowered my hands to the edge of his jeans, putting my thumbs under the hem. His eyes widened and darkened before that fucking sexy ass half grin spread across his face again. His thumb lightly stroked the bottom of my breast before his hand shot up and covered it, his fingers grazing my nipple as he did. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as he moaned into my mouth, and I felt lighting flash in the love jungle. He took his hand off my boob and sat up. I pouted from the lack of contact until I saw that he was unbuttoning his pants. As he stood up to kick off his jeans, I quickly ripped off my top and threw it, looking up just in time to see his pants drop and his bird set free from the cage of his pants. Before he dropped his boxer briefs, he looked up into my eyes and then down to my now bare chest and stomach.

"Jesus fuck, Bella," he said, closing his eyes. He climbed back onto the bed and hovered over me, both hands on either side of my head. "You and your fucking tits are beautiful," he said. I tried to hide my smile by biting my lip. I couldn't help but blush. Even if this was some crazy 'hit it and quit it' thing, I would accept his weird compliments. He moved down to my breasts and stared at them for a moment before he lightly kissed my nipple. He moved to the next one, and I smiled thinking he would treat them with equal attention. Instead of the chaste kiss I had expected, he sucked my nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue across, causing me to practically cum right then. I could be the first women in history (well, my history) to have an orgasm from nipple sucking. If anyone knew how sexy the man sucking on my nipple was, they would understand.

Once again, he sat back on his knees and looked at me. I moved my eyes from his down to his underwear. My fingers were itching to rip the fabric away and see what lay underneath. He apparently knew what I wanted because he stood and dropped his underwear. His cock sprang out of his underwear and smacked his stomach. My eyes got huge. "Holy fucking shit," I said to him. I was suddenly overcome with fear. There was no way that was going to fit. It was going to be like King Arthur and that damn sword in the stone. It may get in, but that shit would surely get stuck and not come out.

"What!" he said, suddenly worried and looking down. He furrowed his brows and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Edward…there is no way, _that_," I said motioning towards his dick, "is going to fit!"

"Uhh…" he looked at me quizzically. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," I laughed. "My snatch does not go all the way into my stomach!"

"Bella," he shook his head. "It will fit. Believe me." Believe him? I thought about how he would know and how many times he had probably experienced it fitting, which made me get a funny feeling in my chest. I mentally smacked myself for even thinking about all the buckle bunnies he had probably fucked. Here and now, Bella. Think about the here and now. I nodded and looked down again. I swear to God, his father must have been a horse because that had to be the biggest cock I had ever seen. "If it hurts at all, I'll stop, Ok?" he assured. I nodded, and he came back down on top of me kissing my lips and making a trail back down to my chest. He took each nipple in his mouth before he licked down to my stomach at the elastic waist of my shorts. He hooked his thumbs in first and then slid his fingers underneath the elastic. I bit my lip, waiting for him to just go ahead and take them off, but I suddenly heard music. He acted like he didn't hear it, but I definitely could hear it coming from somewhere. It was a Garth Brooks song I had heard before. _Rodeo_, I think it was called. His other hand came up and brushed across my nipple. I sucked air in sharply and forgot about the music.

A few seconds later it started again. "Mother Fucker!" he said and abruptly pulled away. He grabbed his pants and dug into his pockets for his phone. "What Jazz!" he spat into the phone. "When? Fuck! Thanks!" he said and threw his phone on the bed. He grabbed his boxers and quickly pulled them on.

"What's going on?" I asked, worried but pissed he was putting his clothes back on.

"Smurfette is on her way up to check on you," he said pulling on his jeans and looking for his shoes. I didn't even remember him taking them off.

"When?" I asked, hopping off the bed and trying to find my shirt.

"Right now!" He pulled his shoes out from under the bed and spun around, grabbing his phone and shoving it in his pocket. He didn't even bother putting on his shoes or finding his shirt. He hurried over to me and smashed his lips into mine. He raised his eyes at mine. "To be continued," he smirked. "I'll get your number from Jazz and call you." He crossed the room in three strides and was gone out the door before I could say anything. He left me standing in my room alone, topless, and horny as hell.

Not even a minute later, Alice knocked on my door. I slide my shirt back on and fixed my pony tail, which had become a tangled mess from my almost fuck. I quickly reassured her that I was fine and that I would meet her at nine tomorrow morning for our flight back to Seattle. I just hoped she would enjoy the orgasms she received and gave tonight. I didn't even bother touching myself after she left. It wouldn't be the same if I did it, so I just sat my alarm and laid in bed thinking about what had just happened. I had just had the hottest make out session ever with Edward stallion-sized-cock Cullen, and he said we would do it again. He also said he would call me. Whether he meant what he said or not, I wanted to believe that he would because I was definitely looking forward to seeing both of them again.

* * *

**A/N**

**Like I told the peeps at Twilighted, I actually stayed in The Cody Hotel in Wyoming on my road trip to Forks. The depressing ass Indian picture was in fact there. Next update probably a week or so ;) **

**Let me know what you think. I'm a little scared though since I'm popping my fanfic publishing cherry!**

**Also, if you haven't seen Colt Ford's video for Chicken and Biscuits, youtube it. It's borderline funny/disgusting bahahaha.**


	2. She'll Leave You With a Smile

**At first she's gonna come on strong**

**Like she'll love you all night long**

**Like it's going out of style**

**Then she'll leave you with a smile**

_**~She'll Leave You With a Smile**_**- George Strait**

**I don't own Twilight but that would be the shit right?**

**Same thing goes, for this chapter and future chapters there will be language, sexin (eventually), and probably some violence.**

**Love and thanks to my sexy beta Julz04 3 She made this coherent as I was on many a pain med with it was written.**

~EPOV~

Chapter 2- She'll Leave You With a Smile

Goddamn Alice.

I was fucking mad at her but had a goofy ass smile plastered on my face anyways.

I pulled the key card out of my pocket and opened the door. It made me think of Bella and the look she gave me when I took her card to open her room door, which then made my still throbbing dick twitch in my pants. I ran my hands through my hair for what had to have been the thousandth fucking time today. I walked in my room and flipped on the light switch. I was in such a damn hurry so the she-wolf wouldn't catch us that I left my shirt somewhere in her room. I tossed my shoes to the floor and walked into the bathroom. I seriously had half a fucking mind to go back down to Bella's room, but I didn't know how long Alice would stay. I also wanted to go down to Jazz's room and sit there with the motherfucker all night since his girlfriend was a total cock blocker. It wasn't his fault though. He did at least have the courtesy to call me before she caught us. The last thing I wanted to hear tonight when I was about to have sex was Alice's high pitched shrieking when she caught me with my dick hanging out. I mean, shit, if it scared Bella half to death what would it do to her? And I didn't exactly want to get Bella in trouble with Alice either because she was sexy as hell, and I wanted to see her again.

I turned on the shower for the third time today. I had already showered before and after the show. This time it wasn't so much to do with hygiene as it was to ease the ache in my fucking dick. I stepped out of my pants and boxers and climbed into the shower. I closed my eyes and let the water run down my hair and back. I hadn't planned on going to the bar because my back really fucking hurt, but I really wanted to see and actually meet her. Anybody else with puke on their feet would have been hitching a ride elsewhere, Emmett's Jeep or not. I couldn't help but take care of her, though. She had been mortified. I could tell, and I think it was fucking obvious she didn't drink often, and here I was whacking off in the shower at the thought of her like the bastard that I am. I couldn't help it. The thought of her biting her bottom lip and of me sucking on her tits and the way she moaned had me harder then trigonometry. It didn't take long for me to cum. I was about to lose my shit before Jasper called anyways.

I dried off and pulled on a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. I dug my phone out of my pants that I had thrown on the floor and walked outside on the balcony. I lit a cigarette and set down on the chair. This hotel actually had real patio furniture, not that cheap plastic shit like some of the other ones had. It was pretty comfortable; white wicker with red cushions. Jasper must have been trying to impress Alice because we usually stayed in shit holes to save money. I took a drag off my cigarette and propped my feet up on the table. I looked at my phone and saw that I had a text from Jasper.

** R U Alive?**

It was sent about twenty minutes ago. I took another drag off my cigarette and mentally calculated the time. I had been here about twenty minutes, and it had only taken literally one fucking minute for me to bolt out the door and up the stairs. We were pretty damn close to being caught, that's for fucking sure. I bet Alice was still down there, too. I put any thoughts of going back down to Bella's room out of my mind. Like I said before, I wasn't taking a chance on hearing that bitch scream about me fucking her best friend. I decided to text Jasper back.

**Still alive. Am I caught?**

I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to ask for Bella's number yet just in case Jazz's phone was intercepted by pixie hands. I finished my cigarette and flicked it over the balcony, chuckling as I remembered how Bella choked when she tried to fucking smoke one and then couldn't even flick it over the railing.

**Ur in the clear. We need 2 talk 2morrow.**

Shit. Guess I was going to get berated for "taking advantage of innocent Bella." Little did Jazz know that _she threw herself at me, _and thank fucking God for that because I really didn't want to put her in any kind of weird situation where she thought I was trying to take advantage of her. She wasn't like the usual buckle bunny whores that tried to hang around me, either. You would think bitches would learn that I didn't go for that kind of stuff: tits and ass hanging out, trying to get me to stay the night with them. Emmett and I had a mother in Chicago that would slap the shit out of us if we were caught with trash like that. Well, ok, she wouldn't hit us, but she would definitely play the guilt card.

Bella just seemed different, which was why she fascinated me so much. She wasn't transparent and fake like the rest of them. I felt like I could read all those bitches' minds that hung around the chutes; sex, money, and fame are all they're after. I couldn't read Bella, though. She kept me guessing. I'm not going to lie. I knew who she was before I saw her in person. Alice had always fucking talked about her, and Jazz had pictures of her and Alice on his phone and computer and shit, so I definitely knew who she was. I had never seen her at any of the rodeos, though, so I was pretty fucking surprised when I saw her stand up and wave her arms in the air, screaming at Jazz to get his attention.

"That's Bella," he had said when he caught me staring, "and I'm pretty sure that she's close to drunk." I nodded and she waved again at him, looking all fucking shy and hiding in her beer when people around her started looking at her like she was crazy. Jazz laughed and waved back then threw his arm up in the air like he was catching something. What the fuck? He had just caught a kiss from Alice and put it on his cheek. What a pussy. I couldn't take that shit, so I left to find Emmett.

And here I was now after probably the most intense fucking make out session in my life, alone and dreading my and Jazz's "talk 2morrow." I hated when people texted and e-mailed like that. I was a firm believer in spelling that shit out. I walked back in my room, brushed my teeth, and flopped down on the bed. I turned my head and looked at the empty wall and laughed. She had the same depressing ass picture in her room too, except she covered it with a shirt. I just took the fucker off the wall. I reached up and turned the light out but didn't set my alarm because Jazz and I wouldn't be leaving 'til he dropped off Bella and Alice at the airport. I kind of wanted to go, but it wouldn't be very satisfying to have to sit in the fucking back seat a foot away from her and not be able to touch her or even look at her for more than a second without Alice getting suspicious, and I definitely wanted to look at her and touch her. I would just stick to my original plan and get her number off of Jasper when he got back or something. I didn't even move from my lazy-ass flop on the bed. I just kicked the covers from underneath me and pulled them over top my head.

I woke up to Emmett calling me. I knew it was Em before I even opened my eyes because it was the fucking ring tone he had picked out for himself, Roger Miller-_Chug a Lug_. If the song wasn't so perfect for Emmett, I would have changed it. I looked at the clock; it was just past nine. "What motherfucker? Shouldn't you have one end of your body over a toilet right now?" I asked him.

"Well, good morning star shine," he said. "I'm fine bro. You know I can handle _my_ booze. Rosie is a little… under the weather, though. I was going to see if you wanted to get breakfast or something since your bitch ass didn't party all night like the rest of us."

I ran my hand over my face and back through my hair. I was still tired from my restless sleep. I had dreamed all night of long brown hair and chocolate eyes, which gave me morning wood from hell, but there's no better way to get rid of that then to watch my brother eat. "Yeah, sure," I said. "Give me a few minutes."

I laid there a moment staring at the ceiling. I'm not a morning person in the slightest fucking way. I sighed and threw back the covers, dangling over the edge of the bed as I massaged my lower back. I was sore as fuck. I pulled on the pair of jeans from last night and walked outside to light a cigarette. The first one of the morning always made me a little fucking lightheaded, so I sat down and smoked it and let the sun warm me up. It was going to be another hot ass day here; I could tell already. I thought I was going to die yesterday when I had to put that fucking long sleeved shirt and vest on. Looking back, I'm kind of glad I did after getting thrown off that God damn bull, and then Emmett and those medic fuckers ran after me. I was embarrassed enough to have been thrown twenty fucking feet in front of everyone, especially Bella, without having them chasing me down trying to look me over like I had never been thrown off an animal before. Of course, Rose had watched the whole thing from the chutes and put her bitchy two cents in as I walked by her.

I finished my cigarette and grabbed some clean clothes from my bag. I got dressed and brushed my teeth. I didn't bother showering because I was clean enough from the three I had yesterday. Emmett texted me and said to meet him in the Jeep, which just made me think of Bella and how fucking sexy she looked last night when she closed her eyes and let the wind blow through her hair. When did I become such a fucking chick? Em was waiting in the Jeep playing with the radio, likely changing it from the station I had it on last night. I jumped in through the window, Dukes of Hazard style. "Watch the paint," he said, focusing on the radio, not even bothering to look at me.

We went to the Waffle House, which is Emmett's favorite three am restaurant after a night of partying, but apparently, he eats it any time of day. Em can eat like a motherfucker, no joke. He ordered probably half the left side of the fucking breakfast menu. If you've seen their menu you would understand what the big fucking deal it was. I ordered waffles and hash browns. I was actually pretty hungry, and their hash browns are fucking awesome.

"So," he said with a mouth full of food, "What happened with you and Bella last night?"

I pushed a forkful of hash browns into some ketchup. "She got sick and I took her back to the hotel," I shrugged and looked out the window. I couldn't lie worth shit, never could. Though technically, I think this is just me choosing my words carefully.

"Oh yeah," he raised an eyebrow at me. "That was awfully nice of you bro." I could see him staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

I turned and looked at him. "Yeah, well Em, I'm a nice fucking person. What can I say."

"You better be," he warned, pointing his fork at me. "Jazz will have your ass if you're not. You know she's like his little sister or something."

I just nodded at him. I had no intention of hurting Bella. I fucking wanted to see her again. I'm sure Alice and Rose would tell every person they met on the street that I'm a fucking buckle bunny chasing asshole, but I'm not. In all honesty, I'm pretty choosy about who I share my fucking dick with and actually have been in a semi-serious relationship or two, though one didn't turn out so well. That's not to say I'm a complete angel. I've had the occasional drunken one-night stand, which is why I don't drink so fucking much anymore.

Emmett, never being one to carry a heavy conversation long, started talking about the bar and the band and how fucking much he drank last night. I just nodded and laughed when appropriate, but my mind was elsewhere. I'd say Bella was boarding her fucking plane right now, and I'm sure I looked like the asshole of the century for not even accidently bumping into them in the lobby or some shit. Why was I so obsessed with this girl? I'd have to get her number off of Jazz when I got back and…"Bro are you even listening to me?" I looked over at Emmett.

"Huh? Yeah, of course," I lied, running my hands through my hair. I didn't know what the fuck he had just said.

"Oh, so you'll go see Dear John with Alice and Rosalie?"

"What? Fuck, uhh…" I ran my hand through my hair again.

He shook his head, "Exactly man. What's gotten into you? I've not seen you this deep in thought since we were in high school and you backed dad's Mercedes into a light pole," he laughed.

"Fuck man…I don't know." I ran my hands over my face. I knew exactly what was wrong, though. I definitely wanted a repeat of last night, but I wasn't real fucking sure how to get it. I'm not too confident in asking Emmett for advice cause look at the bitch he's with, and at this point, I wasn't convinced that Jazz wouldn't have my balls if I said the wrong thing. It's not like I'm some charming motherfucker, either, that serenades girls and brings them flowers. I couldn't tell if I was just horny or intrigued that she seemed to be the only girl that didn't just push her fake tits in my face. Whatever the reason, I wanted to become that charming motherfucker.

He let it go, but I had a feeling he knew what was going on anyways because I saw his lips twitch like he was going to smile or something but decided he better not. Emmett could read a person better then he could read a book, that's for fucking sure.

Rose called as we finished eating and said to pick up Gatorade and pain medicine, so we stopped at the nearest gas station on the way back to the hotel. Emmett went to get the shit that Rosalie wanted, and I just browsed the aisles, looking at the "Cody Wyoming Rodeo Capital of the World" souvenirs and magazines. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Cody Enterprise with Jazz's fucking face on the cover. I picked it up and scanned the article. It talked about what a rising star he was and shit like that. I scanned the rest of the pages. There was a picture of me in there, too, throwing my hat and kicking the dirt…fucking lovely. I read the title.

"_Edward Cullen Too Wild To Ride?"_

I snorted. They always wrote shit like that about me in these small town newspapers, like I was a ticking time bomb or something about to blow up their Piggly Wiggly. I scanned the rest of the page and was a little fucking surprised when I saw a picture of Bella and myself standing next to Jasper and Alice. I scanned the rest of the article.

_"…Hot headed Edward Cullen showed his true self again at the Cody Nite Rodeo yesterday. After being thrown off his bull, he harassed two paramedics and began throwing things in front of the crowd. However, this reporter saw a new side to this quick-tempered cowboy when he was spotted with his arms wrapped affectionately around a mystery girl, joining fellow rodeo star Jasper Whitlock and his girlfriend, Alice Brandon. Could this be the turning of a new leaf for Cullen, or will he never be tamed?"_

I stopped reading. I hoped the bitch got a raise for this. I didn't even see anyone taking fucking pictures of us when we were in the parking lot, but I was a little preoccupied with not getting puked on, I guess. I bought the newspaper anyway…three actually. Emmett looked over my shoulder, "Nice pics bro," he laughed. The article itself was kind of funny, but the picture of Bella, even though she was plastered and had just thrown up, was hot as fuck. If I never got to see her again, this would be good late night material when I was all alone and needing a little…inspiration, but I really fucking hoped I would get to see her again.

Jasper was standing out by the horse trailer when we got back. I figured I may as well get this shit over with. I told Emmett I'd meet up with him in a little while and walked over to Jazz. I leaned up against the trailer and lit a cigarette. I took a long drag from it. "Hey," I said, blowing out smoke. I stared up at the sky. I fucking loved this part of the country, nothing but blue skies.

"Hey," he said back to me. He didn't look mad, but Jazz usually wasn't the fighting type, not that I was scared or anything. I just didn't want to fuck shit up and have to ride with Emmett and Rosalie my-hand-wasn't-on-your-brother's-cock Hale.

We stood there for a few minutes before he finally spoke. "What exactly went on last night?"

I shrugged, "Nothing much really. I took her back to her room and then..." I was trying to think about which way to go with this. If I told the truth, I could end up with a Jasper induced busted lip. If I lied…well I can't really lie.

"I'm no dummy," he smiled, shaking his head. "You don't have to lie. I saw the way she was looking at you yesterday in the stands and then at the bar. She downed six shots when she found out you weren't coming, which was stupid of her but..." He paused and I ran my hand through my hair and took another puff off my cigarette. I had no idea she had done that because of me. I just thought she wanted to party. "Listen man, you're my friend, and I ain't trying to tell you what to do, but I've got to on this one." I just stared at him. "Now, I'm not saying you're an asshole because I know you, but that's generally who Bella is attracted to." I snorted. "Laugh if you want to but, you need to know that she's like my little sister, and the last mother fucker she dated wore a cast for six weeks and has a few false teeth thanks to me."

Whoa. That got my attention. In the whole two years or so that I had known Jazz, I'd only heard him say fuck maybe three times, and I'd never seen him get violent at all. "What happened?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know the answer because I'd probably get pissed off and track down the mother fucker.

"Not my story to share," he shook his head. "I just need to know that you've got good intentions with her." I flicked my cigarette and stared at my boots. "Another thing though," he chuckled. "Alice may be small, but she can do a lot of damage, so you need to think about this before you get to far into it 'cause there ain't no going back, and I can't save you from my woman."

"I got it," I smiled and shook my head. I looked up and stared him in the eyes, "But I don't plan on hurting her," and I didn't. If anything, I wanted to be a charming ass motherfucker and take her out to dinner or something. Dairy Queen doesn't count. I never wanted to spend time with women because most of them were fake ass bitches, but I wanted to spend time with Bella, which scared the shit out of me a little bit. She was more than just a fuck. Though, I bet that would be fucking incredible, literally. I got a little hard thinking about it and had to picture slamming my cock in a door because I just couldn't get a goddamn erection while standing in front of Jazz and these horses. I looked at Jasper, "She's more than just a piece of ass," I said, hoping he would understand what I meant, even though I lacked the emotion that was probably necessary for explaining. He looked at me for a minute and then smiled and nodded his head.

"Did she say anything about me?" I asked like a fucking high school girl or something.

"Uhh… not exactly. She just said you probably wouldn't want to tell Alice." Damn straight! "I don't know how you're gonna get away with that though," he said, eying me.

"What is that you always say? 'Timing has a lot to do with the rain dance'?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. "I just want to make sure Bella will see me again."

"Good point. Letting the cat out of the bag is a whole lot easier than putting it back in," he chuckled. "And, uh…she will see you again. I've got a good feeling."

"Hey, can I get her number from you? I didn't have fucking time to get it yesterday since I had to run from the hobbit and all."

"I'll text it to you," he said and started pulling out his phone.

"Thanks man," I nodded and turned back towards the hotel. I had to get my shit packed up since we would be leaving in a few hours for the next show in Oregon. I was tempted to ask Jasper what I should say to her since he knew her better than me, but decided I needed to do it myself.

I walked in the room and set down on the bed. What _should_ I fucking say to her? I mean, what do you say to a girl that you met the day before, had an intense make out session with, and wanted to both fuck and dazzle at the same time? I walked around my room picking up clothes and stuffing them into my bag trying to think of the right fucking thing to say. 'Uh, hey Bella. Your tits are amazing. Want to do that again?' I ran my hand through my hair. That's not going to work. I grabbed my phone and a bottle of water and walked outside on the balcony. 'You're really clumsy and it's cute as hell. I'd really like to take you out to dinner?' Eh…I don't want to sound like a desperate pussy or something. I'd just have to fucking wing it was all.

I took a drink of water and dialed her number; it went straight to voice mail. It didn't even occur to me that she was probably still in the plane and couldn't turn her phone on or something. "Hey, this is Kevin," a deep voice said. Shit, I dialed the wrong number. I was about to hang up when I heard her laughing. "Just kidding. It's Bella. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you." I was confused for a fucking second with the weird voicemail greeting, when the beep came on and took me by surprise.

"…Uh…hi, this is uhh...Edward. Edward Cullen?" When did I start having such a fucking way with words? "I just wanted to say that last night was really…fucking fun? And um…I mean…maybe I'll see you again, hopefully? Uh…call me or text me or something whenever you want, and I'll try you later. Hope you have a safe flight?" I hung up and ran my hand over my face and through my hair. Fucking spectacular idea of just winging it. I sounded like the douche of the century.

Over the next two days I called Bella three more times, left another voice mail, and sent two text messages. It was like I was becoming her stalker or some bullshit. I couldn't help it, though. Her not fucking calling me back or responding was driving me crazy, which drove me even crazier because women never had this kind of fucking effect on me.

We had been in the Canby hotel for a few hours, and I was sharing a room with Jasper since it was cheaper and a fuck ton better then sharing one with Rose and Em. He was doing something on the computer, and I was staring at my fucking phone, mentally giving it death threats if it didn't ring or pop up with a new message or something. I felt like I was in high school again. I couldn't take it anymore. My internal fucking musings on whether she wanted to see me again or not was killing my nerves. I had almost smoked a pack of cigarettes today which usually lasted me much longer.

"She still hasn't fucking called me back Jazz," I said and stared at the ceiling. I wanted to blame him for getting my hopes up.

He looked up from his computer. "Bella?" I nodded. "Huh? That's not like her," he said. "She's usually pretty straight forward, yes or no, and I really thought she was a yes on this one." I just kept staring at the fucking ceiling, getting a little pissed at myself for acting like such a bitch. "Well, I'll see if I can't get a hold of her in a little while," he said and pulled out his wallet and began typing in the number on his credit card, "or I'll call Alice and ask her what's going on."

"I don't think that would be a good idea man," I said, shaking my head.

"I'll just tell her that I was calling Bella to see how she liked the rodeo or something. It won't be a big deal." He shrugged and I nodded. "Though, if you really want to get Bell's attention you could get her some of these." He turned his laptop around. He had just got through ordering fucking flowers for Alice I assume.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "I don't know. Do girls really like that shit? I mean, Bella doesn't seem like the hearts and flowers kind of girl."

"They all are; believe me. Even if they say they aren't that kid of girl, they are. I can tell how excited they get, even if they try to hide it." I stared at Jasper, contemplating if I was really willing to do something like that. Well, I did say charming ass mother fucker right? Plus, what's twenty dollars if it meant that I could see her again, and possibly touch her and lick her, and…? God, I'm a sick, horny bastard sometimes.

"What's her favorite color, Jazz?"

He shook his head and smiled, "It changes 'depending on her mood'," he did air quotes with his finger. "Just get her a mixed bouquet. You can't go wrong with that…and no roses or baby's breath. She says it reminds her of funeral homes." I was wondering how he knew so much about her flower preference when there was a knock on the door. I got up to open it.

I looked at Jazz. "Ok, but what the fuck is baby's breath?" I asked and opened the door. Emmett shoved his way past me and flopped down in my fucking spot on the bed.

"Uhh…" he said. "I'm not really sure. I think it's some yellow filler flower or something."

"What are you guys talking about?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing!" I said. I didn't fucking want Emmett busting my balls for sending a girl flowers.

"What's baby's breath Em?" Jasper asked. I shot him a pointed fucking look.

He scrunched up his face like he was fucking concentrating on something. "Hey, take it easy big guy. Don't overdo it and pop a blood vessel," I laughed.

He ignored me. "It's like a red, wild flower looking thing," he said, like he knew what the hell he was talking about. "Why?"

"Edward is sending Bella flowers." Thanks a fucking lot Jazz.

"Oh yeah? Our little…what was it? 'Hot-headed and quick- tempered' Eddie is 'turning a new leaf'." Emmett said putting his hands under his chin and batting his eye lashes like some thirteen year old girl would do. Jasper laughed, and I flipped them both off. I grabbed the computer from Jasper and Google searched fucking pictures of baby's breath.

"It's a bunch of little white flowers, ignorant motherfuckers," I said, shaking my head at how completely out of character this was for three guys to be sitting around discussing flowers. They laughed again. I went back to the site where Jasper had just ordered Alice's flowers and started browsing pictures. Well, fuck me! I was wrong about the twenty dollars.

"What's the big deal anyways man?" Emmett asked me. "I give Rosie shit all the time. I'm guaranteed to either be forgiven or get an excellent blowjob."

I shot Emmett an annoyed look and glanced over at Jasper, who was flipping through the channels, acting like he didn't hear that. "Oh right," Emmett said looking sheepish.

"STD's don't count," I said disregarding him. "It's not a big deal man; just fucking drop it," I mumbled. I really didn't feel like talking about the potential of getting head right after I told Jasper that she was more than a piece of ass. I also didn't want everybody knowing about my potential for failure if she rejected my fucking flowers and me…especially since this was the first time since high school that I had actually pursued a girl.

I decided on a light pink, oriental lily bouquet because it looked like the best fucking one, and it was going to be delivered tomorrow. It better have been since it was so goddamn expensive. Alice's would be delivered later in the week. I asked Jazz what her address was and typed in all the information. I pulled out my credit card, ready to charge the ridiculous amount on it. I mean, I had a good amount of money saved back from rodeo winnings, but shit, these flowers weren't cheap. I just hoped she would like them and maybe return my fucking calls or text messages.

I scanned the page to double check I had filled in all the right information, but I had apparently forgot the message that you send with flowers and shit. I don't know what the fuck to write. I hated shit like this. I didn't want to write some stupid message like 'Thinking of you.' I thought back to Saturday night trying to come up with some kind of fucking inspiration for the message but came up blank, though the song '_Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off_,' did come to mind. I smiled to myself, thinking how true it was in Bella's case. She didn't act like she was too crazy about country music, though, considering her favorite band was Weezer.

"What the fuck do I write on this note, Jazz? I asked, running my hands through my hair.

"Uh…well…" he said, scratching his neck. "She's an English major… and she's really into classic literature. Maybe something from a book?" he shrugged. I nodded. Sounded like a good idea as any. Hopefully she wouldn't think I was too big of a pussy.

I had read quite a few classics, but it's not like I had them on my fucking nightstand and read them before bed or anything. I had always been a silent fan of Romeo and Juliet, so I Google searched famous quotes from it. I found one I liked and typed it in, with my initials at the bottom and took a deep breath before I hit confirm.

There you go charming ass motherfucker, you got your wish. It's do or die now.

**A/N**

**So Edward and I have had many an argument during this chapter, he's a little touchy if you haven't noticed.**

**Let me know what ya think! **

**Update probably a week or so, real life calls. My two year old broke his leg and I've had kidney stones for the last two weeks. Pain medicine makes my brain fuzzy. But I'll shoot for next Saturday!**


	3. No One Needs to Know Right Now

**I met a tall, dark **

**and handsome man**

**And I've been busy**

** makin' big plans**

**But no one needs to**

** know right now **

**_~No One Needs to Know_- Shania Twain**

**

* * *

**

**Don't own Twilight but that would be pretty swanky...**

**You know the drill, language, and eventually sex and violence.**

**So I lied about an update on Saturday, I know I suck. But we can all give our thanks and love to the wonderful beta extraordinaire Julz04 aka Luv'n Cullen. Without her it would have been a few more days :)**

* * *

~BPOV~

Chapter 3- No One Needs to Know

We didn't get home till late on Sunday, and Monday had been hectic as hell but I had finally made it to the phone store today. "What color case should I get?" I asked Alice. I decided to get an iPhone instead of a blackberry because seriously, what was I, a secretary? I had nothing to keep track of except for the couple classes I was taking.

"Pink!" She said smiling. I shook my head no.

"Purple?" She said, but this time it was more of a question. I shook my head no again.

"Black," she said and rolled her eyes. I smiled. She knew I was just messing with her and wouldn't choose any other color for my phone. Some of us are Alices, with pink iPhone cases that have faux sequins on them, and some of us are Bellas, with solid colors and no design. Besides, at the rate I was destroying phones, I couldn't afford the extra shit like Alice. She had a sugar daddy, and I had Charlie. He sent me what he could, but I basically lived off of financial aid money and student loans. I didn't exactly have bills, though, since Jazz paid for the apartment. I never really drove either because my truck was a piece of shit and Alice liked taking her little yellow Porche everywhere. So not being able to afford stuff is kind of an excuse I guess.

I wasn't in a real big hurry to get a new phone since no one ever called me except for Alice and occasionally my mom. _I_ always had to contact Charlie. Though, I did have someone new who would supposedly call, Edward, but I had already made a vow to myself and my inner sixteen year old that we were not going to get overly emotional about it either way, whether he called this week or not at all. If he called, then that was great; if he didn't, well, I didn't blame him.

"Alright Ms. Swan, all set," the sandy haired man behind the counter said as he flashed me a toothy smile. "Would you like me to go over all the features it has?"

"Uh...No thanks. I'll just play with it when I get home." His smiled diminished a little.

"Let me at least turn it on for you." He pushed the button and several notification tones came up. "Wow, popular girl," he said handing the phone back to me.

I'm sure I had the most confused look on my face, but I don't think I've ever had that many messages over a three day period. He handed me my phone and I checked the messages. Three voice mails and three texts. Alice had walked over looking at some of the other phones so I quickly called my voice mail. I checked the first message dated on Saturday, my mom. Great. Sorry mom, don't care about Phil and Florida, and I will not come see you soon.

I checked the next one, which was left on Sunday. "…Uh…hi, this is uhh...Edward. Edward Cullen?" My inner sixteen year old was laying on the bed screaming into a pillow and kicking her legs in excitement. "I just wanted to say that last night was really…fucking fun? And um…I mean…maybe I'll see you again, hopefully? Uh…call me or text me or something whenever you want, and I'll try you later. Hope you have a safe flight?" Wow…he sounded really nervous but he wanted to see me again! And he wanted me to call him! I was seriously on cloud fucking nine at the moment.

I checked the last message left yesterday. "Hey, Bella. This is Edward again. Just checking that you landed safely…yeah…Ok…just call me when you get the chance I guess." I sighed and closed my eyes. Two voicemails from him. I felt this really unfamiliar fluttering feeling in my stomach, which had to be butterflies. I couldn't believe he called me. He had obviously been thrown off of bulls a few too many times. When I didn't see him before we left for the airport I had thought that maybe he had just come to his senses, but apparently he hadn't. I looked at the texts. I had one from Alice on Friday night, the same one that had caused me to destroy my previous phone, and two from Edward. The guy was persistent if nothing else, but I guess you would have to be in his line of work. I, personally, have the philosophy that if an animal is bigger than me, then I don't like to ride it, especially if it has horns and an anger problem.

"Who's the text from?" Alice asked peaking over my shoulder. I hadn't even heard her come up behind me. Of course, like I said, I was too busy floating on cloud fucking nine.

"You," I said, raising my eye brow at her and stuffing the phone into my bag before she could see who it was really from. Inside, I was completely giddy and needing a good mental smack in the face to calm down. I hadn't felt like this in a really long time.

I couldn't remember where Alice had said their next rodeo would be or what day or time for that matter. As she had been babbling on about it, I was busy thinking about Edward's beautiful green eyes and massive cock and how I never got to see if it fit properly. I was desperate to get back to our apartment and call him but what the hell would I say? I'm slightly verbally challenged and tend to say too much of the wrong thing most of the time.

We left the Sixth Avenue store and decided to walk over to Pike Street and check out the market. It was always horribly crowded, especially during tourist season, but I loved it anyways. And since it wasn't raining today, which was a rarity in Seattle, we walked down the brick street, checking out all the fresh produce and fish as we squeezed past person after person. When we stopped to look at something, Alice and I would talk about a few concerts that were coming to town that we wanted to see and new movies that were coming out. However, all the while, my mind kept going back to Edward and when I would get to call him and see him and touch him again. I couldn't believe how my emotions had betrayed me. "Just being 'great'" if he called me had turned into _fan-fucking-tastic_ and, it was making me impatient to get back to the apartment.

We stopped in our favorite Starbucks on the corner of Pike Street and grabbed coffee before we started browsing again. I got black, of course, and Alice got a venti soy milk latte with three shots of espresso. I don't understand how she can remember what she wants each time. I can't even remember ketchup for my fries. On our way back to Alice's car, we stopped at a fresh flower stand to see if anything would look good in the apartment. I figured it was as good a time as any to find out, yet again, the specifics of where Jasper and Edward would be this week. "So, tell me again where Jasper is this weekend," I said nursing my coffee.

She bent down and smelled a yellow lily. "Clackamas County, Oregon," she said cocking her head to the side and eyeing the flower. "Canby's the city."

"Clackamas," I said trying it out on my tongue. The world would be a much funnier place if more things were named like that. "When does the show start?" I asked as she still concentrated on the lily.

She gave up trying to decipher the flower and looked at me. "Tomorrow at five. Their county fair is this week," she elaborated. "And tomorrow they're having a cancer awareness night. All the riders are donating half their winnings to breast cancer research _and_ wearing pink." Her face lit up, I'm sure, at the thought of Jasper being involved in such an important cause.

"Saving the hooters, eh? I couldn't imagine a man wanting to do that," I said sardonically. I smiled anyways, thinking about what a revelation this was about Edward's character, until I pictured them in pink shirts, particularly Emmett, and started giggling. "What's so funny?" Alice asked.

"Picturing Emmett wearing a baby pink t-shirt," I said. "He'll look like that pink care bear."

She started snickering too. "True," she replied, shaking her head. "What about Edward? He'll look like Snagglepuss or something."

"And Jazz will look like the pink panther," I came back. We both laughed. "Wish I was there for_ that_ show."

Still smiling she looked back at the flowers and fingered one of their petals. "Are you going to get those?" I asked, gesturing towards the lilies.

"No," she looked at me and smiled. "I don't think I am." I shrugged. Whatever, she'd only been looking at them for the last five minutes.

When we got back to the apartment, I told Alice I was going to my room to play with my new phone. She made some kind of comment about me keeping my hands on the phone and out of my pants. I rolled my eyes and didn't bother with a comeback because I had something else on my mind, like calling Edward…and not making an ass out of myself. But let's face, I'm Bella. Sometimes my brain filter doesn't work very well.

I flopped down on my bed and took a deep breath, willing my nerves and stomach to calm the hell down. When I woke up two days ago on Sunday morning and realized what I had done, I was mortified, a little complacent and slightly horny. I always joked around with Alice about sleeping around, but it never happened. So, for me to get shit faced and climb into a Jeep with Edward, whom I did not know, and then proceed to have a very heated and sexy as fuck make out session, was completely out of character. To top it off, I would have gone further if it wasn't for our interruption, which has brought me here, sitting on my bed, trying to conjure up the courage to call him and do it again, minus the alcohol. This was all so new to me. I hadn't been in a relationship in six months, and that one had been such a piss poor excuse for a relationship that I was a little confused about where to start. My inner sixteen year old smacked me in the face and said "Bitch, it's no relationship. Just call him. He's hot!" She was right.

I dialed the number and closed my eyes listening to the phone ring. "Edward Cullen, leave a message." Voicemail, great. This phone tag shit would get old quick. I took a deep breath as the tone sounded to leave a message. "Hi Edward. It's Bella. Umm…just returning your call." Actually, calls _and_ text messages. "You're probably busy right now, so I'll just try back later. Bye." I pushed the end call button. Holy shit! Did I actually not slaughter that phone call? Wait 'til I actually talk to him and not his voice mail. I plugged my phone into the charger and sat it on the nightstand.

I decided not to wait in my room for him to call me back like I was some head over hills high schooler. This just pissed my inner sixteen year old the hell off. She'd get over it. I might score her a naked Edward sometime soon.

I walked into the kitchen, deciding I would make vegetable lasagna to pass the time. I am by no means a good cook, but there are a few things I can make without setting the kitchen on fire. Lasagna is one of them. I put the noodles in the water to soak and sliced the squash and zucchini. I had just put them in the water to soften when someone knocked on the front door.

I dried my hands on a towel and walked towards the front door, hitting my hip on the side of the couch as I crossed the room. "_Damn it_!" I yelled holding my hip and wincing. This caught Alice's attention.

"Bella, I swear to God. I can't cover this place in bubble wrap for you. It's tacky!" She said, crossing the room to open the door. "Ohhh, lilies!" She squealed. "Jasper is so sweet!" I smiled. Jasper was quite the romantic. I had only gotten flowers one time; red roses from my ex, which were immediately used as a weapon to beat him over the head with.

She signed over the flowers and took them, turning and closing the door with her foot. She hummed, "They smell so good! I had a feeling I wouldn't need to buy those over at Pike Place, and I was right." She sat the vase down on the kitchen table and admired the flowers. There was a big goofy Jasper induced smile on her face when she picked up the envelope that was attached to the vase. She read it and her mouth dropped. "What?" I asked suddenly worried, walking over to her and taking the envelope. She looked at me with a confused expression and I looked down at the envelope in my hand. They were for me? Who the hell would be sending me flowers? It wasn't my birthday. That wasn't for another three months. Even if it was, like I said, nobody ever sent me flowers.

I looked back at Alice with an equally confused expression. "Well, open it Bella!" She said gesturing towards the envelope. I bit my lip and hesitantly opened it. It read:

_Good night, good night! _

_Parting is such sweet sorrow,_

_That I shall say good night till it be morrow_

_-E.C._

My hands shook as I held onto the envelope. It was a quote from Romeo and Juliet. It was one of my favorite scenes in the play, and it was signed with the initials E.C. Either Eric Clapton had sent me flowers, or it was Edward Cullen, and I was leaning more towards the probability of it being the latter. My face burned red as I read the note again. Edward had sent me flowers. Edward fucking Cullen had sent me flowers. I didn't know whether or not to be in total shock or be slightly smug, but then, maybe that was just something he did after evenings like the one we had. He probably did this stuff all the time, even if it did mean something different to me.

Alice pulled me away from my demeaning thoughts. "Well? Who sent them?" she questioned, wide-eyed. I think she was probably as equally shocked as I was since this kind of shit never happened to me.

I didn't want her to know about Edward yet, because that would ruin my perfect moment with her screaming. Plus, he didn't seem too thrilled about her knowing what we were doing last weekend when he bolted out the door after Jasper called, so I lied. "I don't know," I said shaking my head.

"You don't know?" She eyed me with her hand on her hip. "Well, what does it say?"

"Uhh...it's a quote from Romeo and Juliet," I said slipping the note in my pocket before she had a chance to grab it. I'm sure I looked like a deer caught in headlights.

She narrowed her eyes. "Were they from _him_? Because, if he didn't get the hint last time, I'll have Jazz remind him," she said straightening her back, getting into protective mother hen mode.

"Fuck no, they were not from _him_!" _He_ wasn't that stupid to try and contact me again after the last time. Jasper had kicked his ass quite thoroughly, that's for damn sure.

"How do you know they weren't from him?" she asked. "There wasn't a name."

"Because Alice, Jesus…" I said closing my eyes. I was completely uncomfortable talking about anything that had to do with him. I was embarrassed by how stupid I had been little over six months ago and Alice seemed to like to bring it up. Well, that's not true; she was hurt just as bad as I was by what he did, just not in the same way. "Because...he was dumb as shit. This is a direct quote from classic literature! He thought Shakespeare was a type of fishing pole."

She nodded and was silent for a moment. "Well, then we have a mystery to solve my dear," she winked at me and smiled. "I'm jealous, though. I thought they were for me," she shrugged, straightening the bow on the vase and walking back towards the living room. "I bet it was the guy that sold you the phone. I saw him making goo-goo eyes at you."

After she left, I stayed there for a moment with a big Edward-induced grin on my face, turning the vase and arranging the flowers. The rational part of my brain was telling me to stop acting so besotted over this whole thing, but the sixteen year old me was jumping up and down and squealing. Peppy bitch, I couldn't help but want to have her outlook on things.

I walked into the kitchen and finished my lasagna, putting it in the oven to bake. I decided to make a salad to go with it. I threw together some arugula, blue cheese, and tomatoes. I know that when you eat blue cheese, your essentially eating mold but I can't help it. It's so damn good.

I drummed my fingers on the counter trying to think of something else to do to pass the time until the food was done. I was caught up in class, and Alice was busy working on her design portfolio. I decided to go to my room and watch TV. I changed into a pair of grey holey sweats and my new favorite t-shirt, Edward's Callahan Auto shirt that he left on the balcony of my hotel room. I figured it couldn't hurt to sleep in it until I saw him again and could give it back. I took the note from the flowers out of my jeans pocket and put it in my nightstand drawer. I was afraid if I didn't, I would wash it and I wanted to keep it for some reason. I'm not what one would call domestic. I throw all my clothes in the washer together and always forget to check pockets. It's a real pain in the ass trying to get lipstick and gum out of jeans.

I crawled on my bed and leaned back snuggling into my pillows and flipped through the channels. I decided to watch 'The Hangover' because that movie is funny as hell. I was mid-way through the movie and at my favorite part (where Alan get's tassed in the forehead by the chubby kid.) when my phone rang. My heart completely skipped a beat for two reasons. One, I hadn't changed my ring tone to something that wouldn't scare the shit out of me, and two, it was probably Edward calling me back, because like I said, no one ever called me.

I jumped up and twisted around trying to get my phone off the nightstand and ended up rolling off the bed and onto the floor. This had not been my day, accident wise. I grabbed my phone and glanced at the caller ID. It was Edward. "Hello," I smiled into the phone.

"Hey," he said, sounding slightly relieved. "Thought you were avoiding me."

"Why would you think that?" I asked. I had thought he was avoiding me until I saw all the messages he left and the flowers which made me smile again.

"Uhh…" he paused. "I don't know. I just left messages, and you didn't return my calls."

It dawned on me then that I hadn't told him about my destroyed phone. "Shit," I said, blushing a little, when I remembered how it happened. "I dropped my phone…in some pop on Friday. I just got a new one today," I fibbed. Like I was really going to tell him I dropped it in the bathtub because I was masturbating to the seeker on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. He would hang up and never call me back.

"Oh," he chuckled. "I guess I kinda look like a stalker then with all the fucking messages and shit." I bit my lip; I'd like to have that dirty mouth on various parts of me again.

"It's ok," I replied, trying to shake off the image of him naked because it was making me hot. "Thanks for the flowers by the way. They're beautiful. Alice was completely jealous. No one has ever sent me flowers before. You're the first." I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and sat down on the bed. Way to go Bella. Why don't you tell him how many people you've had sex with too while you're at it.

"Really?" he asked. "A beautiful girl like you has never had fucking flowers sent to her?" There was that damn flutter in my stomach again. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I've never sent flowers to a woman before." The sixteen year old bitch was back punching the air and doing a happy dance. Maybe this wasn't something he did for every other girl he'd been with. Who the fuck knows?

"Really," I asked.

"Really really, not even my mom," he laughed, "Though, that would probably score me some points with her," he said, making me giggle. He paused for a few seconds. "So, listen," he started. "I had a fucking awesome time on Saturday. I was hoping maybe we could get together again? I think we're headed up to Moses Lake in a few days for a show. Jasper said we'd go to Seattle after and stay about a week with you guys. He said something about going to Forks to see his mom and maybe camp a few days?"

I bit my lip to try and keep my mouth in check, but I couldn't help the ridiculous smile that spread across my face thinking about how hot it would be inside that tent after I took his clothes off, and snuggled into a sleeping bag together afterwards. "That would be really great," I said through my grin. I couldn't let myself do this though; it would need to be a strictly sexual relationship. I needed to cut the shit and quit smiling like I was developing some kind of crush on him. I didn't want the bullshit that came along with a relationship. I couldn't stand it if something happened like the last time.

"So, how has your week been so far?" he asked me. Though I was slightly skeptical as to why he would care about my week, I wrote it off as being polite and answered him.

"Great. I had class yesterday and Alice and I went shopping earlier, nothing special," I said trying to describe my week without delving into the boring details. I had mainly done a lot of reflecting over my immoral weekend, and hoping that it would happen again.

"What class are you taking?" he asked. There was my skepticism again. Could he really be genuinely interested in me? Once again, I needed strictly a sexual relationship because this "caring" would be the death of me. I'm not sure I could allow myself to become emotionally involved again.

"Uh…I'm taking two, actually, Literature and English Composition. I pretty much like to read and write. I'd like to be an editor one day if I can ever get my shit together and finish school."

"Bella the editor. Sounds good," he sighed. "Would you wear those sexy pencil skirts and high heels?"

I laughed, "Maybe."

"I'd like to see that," he said.

"Well, I'd like to see you in pink tomorrow night," I teased.

He chuckled, "Guess you heard about that, huh? Does that make me a big pussy?"

"No, it makes you even sexier." Well, way to give myself away.

"You think I'm sexy?" he chuckled. Great, I'd never hear the end of this.

"No, I think you're ugly. That's why I completely jumped your shit last weekend," I mocked. "Of course, you're fucking sexy," I sighed. May as well lay it on the table. He chuckled again.

"So, Bella, what would you like to do next week?" he asked. "I'm all yours…well, all yours when the imp's not around?"

I was just going to lay it out for him. I didn't really have much to lose except for his horse sized cock because my dignity was gone when he washed puke off my feet. "Well, Edward, I'd probably like to do you," I said matter-of-factly.

I heard him mutter "fuck" under his breath, but before he had a chance to reply with anything else, Alice busted in my room. "Bella, there's smoke everywhere!"

"Shit," I yelled, jumping up off the bed and running to the kitchen. Alice threw open windows as she went.

"What's going on?" Edward said. I didn't even realize I still had my phone.

"Nothing," I said, opening the oven door, waiving the smoke out of my face, "I just ruined dinner." I reached in to the retrieve the burnt casserole dish of lasagna from the oven. You know those moments in life where you're distracted and your nerves are frazzled and you just do the dumbest shit without thinking? Yeah, that's what I had just done.

"Goddamn it!" I screamed, as I realized I had forgotten a key step in removing extremely hot food from an oven, a fucking pot holder. I dropped the dish and it exploded, leaving a mess of lasagna, glass, and probably some of my skin on the floor. "I'll have to call you back," I said, tossing the phone on the counter.

I clenched my jaw to keep from screaming and carefully backed away from the mess since I wasn't wearing shoes. I turned the cold tap on and let it run over my blistered hand. I fought back tears because it fucking hurt, because I was having a good time talking to Edward, and because I didn't get to hear his response about what I wanted to do next week. Now my hand was…melted, dinner was ruined, I had a huge mess to clean up, and my lip was trembling.

"Oh, Bells," Alice sympathized, noticing my jutted lip. "It's ok. I'll clean this up and we'll fix your hand. We can order pizza and watch a movie?" I just nodded. If I opened my mouth to speak, my internal pity party would turn into tears and I really wasn't in the mood for a stuffy nose and swollen eyes.

I kept my hand under the cold water while Alice scooped up the mixture of glass and lasagna. If my hand didn't hurt so badly, it would be sort of comical to watch her on her hands and knees cleaning. Since basically I lived rent free, I was the one that typically cleaned around here and that didn't say much because I was borderline slob.

"Come on babe. Let's fix your hand," she said and started towards the first aid kit in the bathroom. We always kept it well stalked due to the fact that I had some kind of major medical crisis at least a few times a month. Three weeks ago, I dropped a knife on my foot in the kitchen. It didn't cut deep enough to need stitches, but it bled like crazy. The smell and sight of blood makes me a little nauseous so Nurse Alice often comes to my rescue. She put burn cream on my hand, which soothed the stinging ache and wrapped it in gauze. I'm sure Edward would want to fuck me and my mummy hand now.

Alice ordered a pizza, and I went to change clothes since the lasagna had also splattered all over my sweats and Edward's shirt. I grabbed my phone on the way back to my room and noticed I had a new text from Edward.

**Not sure what just happened but call me back when you can please so I know your ok.**

I would have to call him back since I burnt my right hand, which is my texting hand. I'm not much of an ambidextrous texter. It also happens to be my writing hand, which should make for an interesting class tomorrow. What's worse is it's my hand for flipping the switch, if you know what I mean. I'd say a "fuck my life" is in order.

I had a few minutes before the pizza would get here, so I called Edward back. He picked up on the second ring, "Hey."

"Hey," I sighed.

"What happened?"

"I made lasagna and forgot about it." I thought about not telling him that I burnt my hand, but he would probably wonder why he heard glass breaking and my screaming obscenities over burnt lasagna, so I just told him the truth. "I burnt my hand too."

He hissed. "That fucking sucks. How did you burn it?"

I felt like such a dumbass for telling him this but I figured what the hell. "I forgot a pot holder when I was getting it out, and yeah…"

"You're like a magnet for fucking danger aren't you?" he chuckled.

"Something like that," I smiled.

"First Randy-Randall, then the bull, now your hand. I need to put you in a bubble so I can keep you safe."

"Who's Randall?" I asked, not recalling a run-in with a Randall where Edward was concerned.

"I believe you know him as Colt Ford. You know the guy you told to 'fuck off'."

I felt the color rise up in my cheek as I thought back to the fat man dressed in black that wore way too much cologne. "Oh yeah. Didn't know his name. He acted like he was scared of you."

"Yeah, he has a brother that rodeos and likes to run his fucking mouth. I shut it for him one day and since then, I've had this fucking hot-head reputation." Usually I'm not the biggest fan of confrontation but for some reason, picturing Edward beating the shit out of some guy made me feel a little frisky.

"So what was that guy even doing there if his brother is the one that rodeos?" I asked, trying to distract myself from thinking about a sweating Edward on top of another man, muscles contracting as he wrestled with him in the dirt. I shook the image out of my head.

"He just helps his brother out, travels with him, kinda like Emmett does. Except Randall thinks he's God's gift to women."

"Oh, I wasn't sure if Emmett competed or not. He'd be good at it probably." I didn't remember seeing him competing at the last show. All I could really remember was seeing Edward.

"Yeah, he helps us if we need it. He started out traveling around with me just to escape Chicago for awhile and then he met Rose. Now, I think he's mainly here to look after her, like she needs it."

We were quiet for a second. I was still worried that Edward had never mentioned what I had suggested we do next week. The suspense was killing me and I knew I would have to go soon before Alice came to drag me out of my room for mushroom pizza and 'Furry Vengence'. She had a thing for Brendan Fraser.

I had been pretty brave thus far but I didn't exactly want to say 'hey Edward, want to take me up on my offer for some outdoor fuckery this weekend?' I decided to leave it open like he had with me. "So Edward, what would you like to do next week?" I said as innocently as I could.

He cleared his throat. "Well Bella, I was thinking since we're going fucking camping, we'll need to set up our tents, go fishing, pick berries, and start a fire. That kind of shit."

"Oh," once again I could feel my face blush. That was not really the response I was looking for.

"But I should tell you now. I'm afraid of the dark."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. A man that rode bulls for a living was afraid of the dark? "You," I asked, "are afraid of the dark? That's bullshit."

"No, I'm _very_ fucking afraid of the dark, and I'll probably need someone to stay in my tent with me so I don't get scared." Oh. OH! Now I understood.

I went along with his game. "Well, maybe I can be of some assistance to you this weekend then. The dark doesn't scare me in the slightest bit."

"Maybe you can," he replied huskily.

Alice knocked on my door, interrupting us for the second time this evening, "Bell's, pizza's here."

"She wants me to hate her, doesn't she?" Edward asked.

"You mean you don't hate her already?" I laughed.

"She just fucking annoys me…a lot."

"Well, I've got to go do girl stuff. Go have some male bonding time with Jazz or something." I fingered a piece of my quilt.

"Yeah, sure," he sighed. "I'll call ya when I get the chance. I'll probably be gone most of the day tomorrow, getting ready for the show."

"Comparing belt buckles?" I teased.

"Actually, how far we can spit," he said, making me giggle. "I'll talk to you later, Isabella."

"Bye, Edward." I hung up the phone. No one besides my mother ever called me Isabella, but the way Edward said made it sound sexy, and left me feeling that tickle in my belly that I couldn't do shit about on account of my bum hand. I sighed. I absolutely could not wait for this weekend to get here.

The next couple days went by slower then Christmas. Class had been extremely uneventful. I tried taking notes with my left hand before saying fuck it and just tape recording the lecture. My hand was still sore and actually kind of gross looking due to the blisters, but I could take the gauze off now. Alice wasn't exactly thrilled about the prospect of camping in Forks next week, and she especially wasn't thrilled about camping with Edward, but she was sucking it up. Truthfully, I wasn't thrilled about the idea of camping either, but at this point, I'd probably sleep outside the tent if it meant I got to see Edward and his stallion sized cock again.

At some point on this trip, we would all have to go our separate ways and see our parents. I was actually looking forward to seeing Charlie even if I had to visit with the Mariners playing in the background. I hadn't seen him since Easter so it had been a couple months.

On Thursday morning, Alice and I went shopping after Jasper called and told her about his plans for next week. Like I said, she wasn't thrilled, but once he said she could go tent shopping and buy a new camping outfit on his credit card, she dropped it.

"Where do you buy a tent at?" she asked, stirring her cheerios.

"You're from Forks and you're asking me where you can buy a tent?" I shoved two pop tarts into the toaster. "Um…Wal-Mart?"

Her spoon dropped, clinking into the bowl and her mouth opened in a horrified expression. "Do I need to smack you?" she asked.

I laughed, "I'm joking! Geeze! Did you forget that I worked at Newton's for two years? You know they have tents."

"No, I remembered. I just thought you would want to avoid Newton's because of Mike, since he's your stalker and all."

I rolled my eyes. "Please Alice; I haven't talked to him in over three years. I would say he's moved on from my shit-ton of rejections by now. Let's just get the tent there. Ok?" She nodded.

"Are you sure you don't care that Edward is coming? I mean, I can tell Jasper to leave him somewhere, like on the side of the road. I don't care to," she picked her spoon back up and stirred the cereal.

"He doesn't bother me like he does you," I shrugged.

"Well, if he pisses you off at all this weekend, I won't hesitate to smack a bitch. I'll be like _Whack_!" She smacked the table.

I bent over laughing. I didn't doubt one bit that Alice would. "You have lost your mind," I said wiping away tears.

"I'm just excited to have sex this weekend. Two weekends in a row!" She danced in her seat.

I grabbed my pop tarts and set them on a plate. Little did Alice know, I would be having sex this weekend too… as long as she kept her distance. Surely Jasper would insist the damn tents be separated. I already know that Alice is a screamer, but I'm sure he wouldn't want Edward to know that. I usually tried to be a little quieter than my animated friend, but I had also never rode a cowboy before. My noise level while doing the deed was subject to change. I couldn't wait for this weekend to find out. I just had to get through shopping with Alice today first.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sex will come eventually if any of you are wondering. Trying my hardest not to be a dirty cock tease but that damn plot keeps getting in the way. I love a naked Edward as much as the next girl so it will be soon.**

**As ever let me know what you thought, love it...hate it...think I'm a cock tease.**

**Gen. Chem. is making me it's biotch so real life first, you know how that goes...Next update? Probably week and a half. **


	4. Rodeo

**It's the white in his knuckles, the gold in the buckle,**

**He'll win the next go 'round**

**It's boots and chaps, it's cowboy hats**

**It's spurs and latigo, it's the ropes and the reins**

**And the joy and the pain and they call the thing a rodeo**

**_~Rodeo-Garth Brooks_**

**_

* * *

*Ok, since we've been having a few issues on here lately, I had to delete the chapter and repost cause it was jacked completely up. Also, made a few edits since I had to delete anyways*_**

**Don't own twilight but that would be freakin' sweet!**

**Ok you know the drill peeps. Filthy words coming from Edwards hot mouth, sex is coming, and violence eventually.**

**So, I know, I know. I lied again about the update! BUT the beta queen, Luv'n Cullen and I, have had a heller past two weeks. Sick children, children running into poles and ending up with giant goose eggs on their foreheads. Children that have casts removed and still refuse to walk. Husbands on the rag. BLAH! But we must thank our lovely beta for cleaning up this chapter and making it not so confusing.**

**I must say that I am humbled by the amount of responses that I got from the last chapter. I wasn't really sure anyone else would find a bull riding Edward sexy as phuck like I do, but apparently so. The fact that your reading this inspires me to write!**

* * *

~EPOV~

Chapter 4-Rodeo

Fucking pink shirt.

It was hot, it was too tight, and it was mother fucking pink. Seriously, if it wasn't for such a fucking good cause, I wouldn't be caught dead in this shirt. No one in my family had ever had any type of cancer, thank God, but since my dad was a fucking doctor, we were always taught to volunteer our time to charities. It didn't fucking bother me any to give them the cash. Hell, I planned on donating it all if I won. I have plenty of money. What I don't have plenty of is patience for this fucking ugly shirt. If Emmett and Jasper didn't look as equally ridiculous, I'm not sure I would have worn it. Even Rose looked like a…well, a fucking girl. It was weird. She even wore pink boots and braided a ribbon through Royce's mane. Poor fucking horse, he was a guy for Christ's sake.

I was antsy. I wanted this fucking night to be over, and I wanted to get on the goddamn road already. I left my phone in the truck 'cause you sure as fuck can't ride with it in your pocket. I thought it would be less of a distraction if I couldn't text Bella while I was waiting to go on, but I was wrong. I wondered what she was doing, how her hand was, how her class went. I had this funny fucking feeling in my gut, like this crazy mix between hunger pangs and a throw-the-fuck-up sort of feeling. It was driving me fucking crazy. I never felt like this before a show, so I don't know what the hell was wrong with me. If I got sick this weekend, I was going to lose my shit. I was really looking forward to seeing Bella again, all of Bella, naked in _my_ fucking tent.

Barrel racers were up. I lit a cigarette and watched as Lauren went out into the arena. That was definitely one night of Tequila I regretted. Rosalie gets on my fucking nerves, but she takes care of herself. I'll give her that. She can be a moody bitch sometimes, but she's no trick. Some of these other bitches were pretty enough from far away and with the right amount of alcohol, but fuck me if they hadn't had their boots under every cowboys' bed in this place. That's not literally speaking either. They'd fuck you in the horse trailer if you let them. She finished up and rode back to the chutes, making damn sure to pass by me as she went. I should have went and found Jasper or something. She probably got the wrong fucking idea by me watching her.

"Hey, Edward," she winked at me.

I flicked my cigarette and exhaled smoke, staring straight ahead and ignoring the bitch. She wasn't worth the last damn draw off my cigarette.

"Hey, bro-ward." Emmett came up from behind me and smacked me hard on the shoulder. Sometimes I don't think he realizes what a fucking giant he is. I couldn't believe we had the same parents. "Rosie's coming out. You watching her with me?"

"Sure," I said, running my hand through my hair. I watched Lauren show her ass out there. The least I could do was watch Rosalie.

Emmett and I watched as Royce walked out of the chutes with Rose on his back, pink ribbon braid still in his hair. Poor fucking horse. I looked at Em who had a 100-watt smile for Rosalie. He had it so fucking bad for her it wasn't even funny. "Baby," she said tipping her hat to him as she passed us. "Dick," she turned her nose up at me. What a bitch. We watched her as she did the "difficult" fucking task of guiding her horse around the barrels. Maybe I was missing something, but it didn't look that damn hard to do. Though, I would probably appreciate this event a great deal more if wasn't Rosalie in the fucking saddle.

There were a few other riders before Jasper's event, so I went to find him and see if he needed anything before he went out. I could be such a thoughtful motherfucker at times. He was talking on his phone, standing next to Maria when I found him. "Alice, I know. It will be alright. Just a couple days. We'll stop by and see my mom and your parents. I'm sure Bella will want to see her dad too." I'm not sure why, but for some fucking reason, my heart started doing this fluttering thing. Maybe I'd ask my dad what that was about. I could be developing some kind of fucking heart problem. I better not, though. I know how he'll be wanting me to come home and take tests and shit.

"You're fixin' to go on man?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Alice, he ain't gonna' do nothing." I snorted. Obviously, he was talking about me because I was the only other fucking person coming this weekend. "Listen, take my credit card and get you a new outfit on it, alright? And buy us all some tents too." He shook his head and smiled. "I love you too darling. Bye."

"Alright, Edward," he handed me his phone and keys to hold cause, like I said, you can't fucking ride with that shit. "Were going camping this weekend in Forks, which you already knew. Alice doesn't know it yet, but I'm gonna drive her car. You and Bella can take my truck." Fuck me if I didn't have a big shit eating grin on my face. I faked a cough and got my face back into check. "We'll have our tent moved away from your all's so we can all have some privacy, alright?"

I bit the inside of my fucking cheek to keep from smiling. I must be in desperate need of some pussy if my face is betraying me over the fucking thought of it. "That sounds pretty fucking reasonable," I nodded.

"We're gonna take the scenic way around the water and come up through Hoquiam. The reason I'm telling you this is cause the ride is gonna give you some time to think about what this weekend means and decisions you're gonna have to live with. Like I said, I ain't trying to tell you what to do, but _you_ make the right decision, buddy."

I chuckled. I swear to God, Jazz maybe only fucking twenty-two, but he had an old soul. "Don't worry man. I'm not gonna fuck this up." I handed him his lasso.

"I know," he said, climbing onto Maria. "I'm just reminding ya."

I walked back over to the chutes where Emmett and Rose were leaning up against the gate, watching the last girl finish up her race. "You getting nervous yet, bro?" Emmett asked me.

"Fuck no. Do I ever get nervous?" He shook his head. I was feeling a little fucking edgy today, though. I needed to cut that shit out because the fucking bulls can smell your fear. It makes them buck harder and wilder and hurt a hell of a lot more if they throw you.

Jasper did his thing, fucking flawless as usual. He'd win first again. I was sure of it. He was too damn fast not to. I always went on last. Bull riders were always the finale of the rodeo. It's how they got people to stay to watch and buy their overpriced fucking beer. Everybody wants to watch and see if the bull rider gets the fuck stomped out of him. This fucking bull rider wasn't too fond of it though. I had my foot stepped on and broke when I was nineteen, collar bone broke when I was twenty, and I've been thrown so many goddamn times I can't remember. My mother hates it, but she was the one that insisted I do something besides get into trouble.

When I was younger, I used to get in fights all the fucking time, which made Emmett get into fights by taking up for me. He didn't have to fucking do it though because I can hold my own, but I think he secretly just liked to fight. My mother thought maybe I should play sports to keep me out of trouble, so I tried football for a while, but I'm not much of a team player. Emmett and I both ended up joining the fucking Chicago 4-H of all things. Em was good with the horses, but he's like that kid in the outfield that chases butterflies instead of catching the base ball. He's just too fucking carefree to do anything serious for too long, which is why he just basically travels around with us now. I, on the other hand, found that riding horses was boring as fuck. I needed something more.

The summer before I left to go on the road, Emmett and I were at the state fair. There was this big ass crowd of people gathered around, so we decided to go check it out and see what the big fucking deal was. Turned out everybody was watching to see if some guy was going to get his fucking head stomped. I watched him mount the bull and hold on as tight as he fucking could. It spun and kicked and snorted. It was fucking wild and intense. I knew then that's what I wanted to do, which brought me here to Moses Lake, Washington, waiting my turn to put in my eight fucking seconds.

After Jazz came back from tying up Maria, Emmett, Jasper and I walked over to the bulls. I always liked to know what I was going up against before I actually got on its back and tried to fucking ride it. Lightning McQueen was its name and its average buck off time was 2.8 seconds. Fucking great. An American Bucking Bull and they're sure true to their name. Goddamn it! This could be a hard fucking ride. He snorted and glared at me out of the corner of his eye. He'd only been rode four times, and I was getting ready to be his fifth. He knew what was fucking coming. I was going out first, too. Just a matter of minutes and I was going to ride that red motherfucker.

I handed Jasper his phone and keys back and gave him my wallet and cigarettes to hold. I raised my eyebrows, "Ready?" My funny-ass feelings were gone and replaced by pure fucking adrenaline. I loved the rush I got when I was getting ready to ride.

"Ready," Emmett said, rubbing his hands together.

I turned and started climbing up the fence. "Mr. Cullen, you're gonna have to wear chaps. It's regulation."

I turned to see who the fuck was talking to me. It was a short, chubby, balding man with a clipboard. I fucking hated officials on a power trip. I hopped back down, blowing up dust as I landed. "Says who?" I was ready to argue my way out of this one. I hated fucking chaps.

"Says the owner of the venue sir. Safety purposes. No one wants to get sued."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I won't do it."

"No sir, I'm not kidding, and you've got to wear them to ride."

I sighed. God, I fucking hated chaps. I really wanted to compete though. "Are they fucking pink?" I asked. Everything else in this fucking thing was pink tonight.

"Well…given that this is breast cancer awareness night, we do have them in pink." I think I made him a little fucking nervous because he stuttered it out. You would think he would be used to temperamental bull riders by now.

I just fucking stared at him. "Fuck no, I don't want pink chaps. Go get me any color but pink." I hated the idea of wearing some other guys fucking chaps, but what was I going to do. I wanted to ride. He wasn't gone long, probably to afraid to piss me off any further. I really didn't mean to always have that effect on people. It just came out that way. That's one thing I liked about Bella, I didn't intimidate her. Most people wouldn't even look me in the eye, which was fucking ridiculous. I didn't want to fight the whole world, just teach a few dumb asses a lesson. My demeanor didn't even faze Bella, though.

I buckled on the chaps. They weren't too bad, batwing style, tan leather with the fringe on the side.

I nodded to Jazz and Em, letting them know I was ready, and I climbed back up the fence and over onto the bull. He bellowed at me and snorted, but he couldn't move 'cause it was so tight in the pen. The announcer came on over the loud speaker, making his introduction speech for my event. My heart started beating like fucking crazy. I shut my eyes. This is the shit I love. "You want to pray man or you want me too?" Emmett asked. None of us were what you could really call fucking spiritual, but we liked to ask that I not get rolled on by a two ton animal before I went out.

"Uh…Sure," I took my hat off and closed my eyes. "Dear Jesus, please don't let this big ass bull trample me today, and please give me the fucking strength to go eight seconds without getting thrown. Amen." Emmett laughed. I wrapped my hand around the rope, and Emmett tightened the strap on it. I wanted it as tight as possible, because honestly, it was pretty damn hard holding on with only one hand.

I heard the announcer say my name, which meant I had about ten seconds before this fucking bull was going to try and buck my ass off of him. The lights were so fucking bright they were almost blinding, and the crowd was screaming and hollering. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to block out everything. I wanted to clear my mind, but all I could see was Bella. Bella at the bar. Bella in the Jeep. Bella on the hotel balcony. Bella naked on the bed. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud snort and the sound of the latch on the gate as it was flung open, releasing me and fucking Lighting McQueen into the arena.

It started out as a slow buck. It was almost a picture perfect ride, which didn't match up this particular fucking bull's stats. I gripped the rope with my right hand and kept my left in the air, trying to hold it still as he bucked. All of sudden he came down on his front hard and kicked his hind legs back way too fucking high. I knew the son of a bitch wouldn't go too easy on me. I lurched forward almost losing my seating. I tightened my grip on the rope and dug my fucking knees into his side. I was going my eight seconds, goddamn it.

He spun us around, coming back down on his hind legs, snorting and bawling as he turned. He started kicking harder and higher when he figured out I wasn't fucking letting go. It became this viscous and intense cycle, up and down and around and around. He kicked so damn high he was about to stand us both on our heads. I was losing my starting seating position, and it wouldn't be long before I would slide too far over to the side. A few more kicks was all it would take for me to either be forced to jump off or get too close to its legs and risk possibly being stepped on, and I didn't want to be fucking stepped on. I had plans this weekend.

I couldn't have been riding for more than five seconds even though it felt like a lot fucking longer. I had to go longer. I didn't come all the way out here to Middle-of-fuck-nowhere, Washington to be thrown off at no damn five seconds. I dug my knees in deeper, which made him kick harder. My body was being thrown around like a fucking ragdoll. I tried to maintain good body alignment because if I went with his motions too much, I'd be thrown off a lot fucking faster. He still tried to twist and contort me, though, with each fucking high kick and twist. I was losing my starting position, and I could feel myself sliding. I was headed towards the danger zone on the bull and, not to be too fucking cocky or anything, but the girls didn't exactly like me for my charming personality. I wouldn't look too fucking attractive with a crushed skull if that bull came down on me. I was going to have to let go. I couldn't even remember how fucking long I had been riding, but I couldn't take that kind of chance. Not that I wasn't a chance taking mother fucker or anything, I just knew not to be under a damn bull.

I let go, but in that same split second that I was letting go, the bull changed its bucking pattern. Instead of me fucking hopping off all graceful, I fell, and as I fell, he fucking spun towards me. His front legs came down on both sides of me, and his hind legs kicked back. I was so fucked. I lay still looking at the underside of its chest, waiting for him to come back down on me. I heard Emmett yell "Move motherfucker!" I took that as my queue to get my shit together and the fuck out from under it while I had the chance. I rolled. All I could think about was please God don't let this fucking bull crush me. I really wanted to go camping with Bella this weekend…and not be a vegetable the rest of my life.

I was almost out from under the fucking bull when he came back down. I felt a sharp pull on my leg and heard the snap of the leather as one of the chaps broke. The fucking bull had stepped on it. I didn't give a fuck, though. It wasn't my leg that had just been stepped on, and that's what mattered. I jumped up and took off running as fast as I could, literally jumping up to the highest bar on the gate and throwing myself over. The rodeo clowns ran over and started yelling and waving their arms, trying to distract the bull long enough for someone to rope it. He was their problem now.

"Fuck, Edward. You scare the shit out of me when you do that." Emmett said running over to me. "Why did you go so long?"

I shook my head. I was pissed and sure I didn't make the time. "Did I even make the eight?" I asked, trying to brush the dust off my ugly fucking pink shirt.

"Yeah." He shook his head like I was an idiot.

Jasper handed me a cigarette and my lighter. I fucking needed one. I took a long drag off of it and let it bring me back down from my adrenaline high. I let the cigarette hang in the corner of my mouth and started taking off the now broken leather chaps. I hope they didn't expect me to pay for them. Besides, that "safety" precaution was bullshit. It just looked better on TV and in the magazines and newspapers if I wore them, making me look more the part of a cowboy. If they were really worried about my safety, they would have made me wear a fucking helmet.

"Mr. Cullen," the man with the clipboard was back. "Impressive."

"Here's your fucking chaps back," I tossed them to his feet. "They're broke," I added.

I scored an 88. Not to fucking shabby if I do say so myself. I finished smoking my cigarette and watched as another rider climbed in the chute with his bull. Let's see if the bastard could beat my score.

I was exhausted and sore. I didn't want to watch all these other riders go on. I wanted to fucking go back to the hotel and get my weekend going. Emmett flopped down beside me. "So what are you and Rose doing while we're gone, Em?" I ran my hand through my hair. I needed a shower. I could feel the dust and sweat covering me.

"We're headed back down to Wyoming. Gonna take the horses to Yellowstone and ride em'. Probably check out Old Faithful, do the tourist thing, ya know. Rose has never been," he shrugged.

"Sounds like fun." I laid my head back against the wall. I wondered if Bella liked to ride horses. As uncoordinated as she seemed to be, though, I bet she had never rode one. Maybe I would take her back to Chicago one day and let her ride my horse, Masen. I caught myself smiling at the thought. What the fuck was wrong with me. I had just met this girl and sure as fuck wasn't taking her home to meet my parents. They had only seen Rose a few times at Thanksgiving and Christmas. That was something Jazz would do, and for the most part, we were on two different ends of the spectrum.

"What are you smiling at?" Emmett asked, matching my smile.

"Nothing man." I shook my head and looked away.

"You got it bad little bro." He shook his head and kept smiling at me.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," I said. I didn't have anything except for a bad case of the fucking blue balls, and I already knew the cure for that.

"That's alright. We don't have to be pussies and talk about our feelings and shit," he winked at me. "So what are you and _Bella_ doing this weekend?" he asked, raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively. I wish he would wipe that creepy fucking smile of his off his face.

I lit another cigarette and took a drag, letting the hot fucking smoke burn my throat. "Were going camping," I said, making smoke rings.

"Alice camping? Huh, can't picture that." He stared off into space like he was trying to picture Alice in camouflage and a matching pair of high heels or something.

"Yeah, should be interesting."

Half an hour later, everyone else finished up. We had to hang around for the pictures after the show, since Jasper, Rosalie and I won first place, and we had to do the press that came with it. I only stayed to take them because Jasper was my ride, and Bella had said she wanted to see me in the pink shirt. Seeing as this shit wasn't getting worn again, a fucking newspaper picture would have to suffice. I got another belt buckle, too, to add to the collection. I might give it to Bella. Maybe she would want it.

It was only ten, and I'm sure Bella was probably still up, but I was fucking tired as hell and already getting sore. I rode the meanest motherfuckers at that show. Hell, a bull weighed more than Jazz's goddamn truck. All Jasper did was jump off his expertly trained horse and tie up a fucking baby cow, and Rosalie rode a horse around some barrels…big fucking deal. So of course they still wanted to go out to eat afterwards. I didn't want to go, though, and they didn't try to make me. Jasper rode in the Jeep with Em and Rose to the El Rodeo restaurant (appropriately named), and I went back to the hotel to shower and fist fuck to thoughts of Bella in a short pencil skirt. I had been getting fucking semis all damn day as I replayed our phone conversation in my head. I could picture her now in a mid thigh, charcoal skirt and white button up blouse, her gorgeous fucking tits spilling out the top. I shook my head. If I kept picturing that shit, I was going to have to jack it again, and I was worn the fuck out.

I changed into some boxers, took a couple Tylenol and smoked one last cigarette before I dragged my aching ass into bed. I wasn't sure what time or even if we were leaving tomorrow. I usually just let Jazz call the shots when it came to traveling. I wanted to be well rested either way, though, because it was about a fucking three hour drive. Not that the drive bothered me. Shit, we've been all over this country. Three hours seemed like a trip to the grocery store anymore.

I apparently fell asleep pretty fucking quickly because I woke up to the screeching of a goddamn alarm clock and the sun shining in my eyes. Jazz is such a fucking morning person, it makes me sick. I swatted around at the alarm clock, finally turning off the piece of shit. I ran my hands through my hair and down across my face. I was fucking glad we were taking this week off. My shoulders were stiff as hell, and my body ached. I grabbed my phone to check for new messages or missed calls. Nothing. Bella sure liked to keep me fucking guessing.

I got up to stretch and winced when I did. My shoulder was fucking sore as hell where I fell on it last night. Plus my whole damn body throbbed from being tossed around like a sack of flour. I grabbed a cigarette and limped to the balcony. It was a shame we were sleeping on the ground for the next few days. I almost wanted to fucking go home to Chicago and sleep in my own bed. I actually needed to plan a trip home soon.

It felt good out today. It wasn't too fucking hot and there was a cool breeze blowing. I hoped it didn't fucking rain this weekend, but I've been told Forks is the fucking rainiest place in the continental U.S., so it was to be expected.

"There you are," Jasper said, walking out onto the balcony and catching me off guard. I still hadn't woken up yet, so I was a little jumpy. "Brought you some coffee." He held out a Styrofoam cup to me. I didn't drink the shit all the time, but every once in a while it was alright. It was a good wake-the-fuck-up drink. I took it and thanked him. "So we need to leave pretty soon if we want to make it to Forks before dark."

"I thought we weren't going to Forks 'til Friday?" I asked, taking a drink. Coffee and a cigarette, what a healthy fucking start to my day. My dad would have a coronary.

"Well, the girls don't have classes, so I figured we would get a head start," he shrugged. Fine with me. I didn't want to stay in this town any longer then I had to. I'd already been here three days and that was fucking enough.

I nodded, "Sounds good." I finished my cigarette and drank a little more coffee before I snuck in the bathroom and poured the rest out. I was feeling a little anxious again today for some reason, and I didn't think that drinking a fuck ton of coffee would help my nerves very much.

I decided to take a shower since I didn't know when I would get a chance to take one next. I stood there for a minute allowing the hot water to beat down on my fucking sore back, letting it relax my muscles. I knew it was a stupid fucking thing to do, but I looked down at my dick. Ever since Bella had freaked the fuck out about it last weekend, I was feeling a little uneasy I guess. I was never one to really look at another guy's junk too closely, but I didn't think mine was any different than those fuckers. I stroked it. I was in desperate need of some pussy this weekend. Just one stroke already had me cocked and loaded. I don't think I have ever jacked off this fucking much in one week before. I swear to God, Bella was going to cause me to go fucking blind. I'm not sure if this weekend would make my greedy cock better or worse.

I dried off, brushed my teeth and shaved. I looked through my bag trying to decide what to wear for two minutes before realizing I was acting like a bitch and just decided to wear a white fucking shirt and a pair of jeans. I put a blue button down shirt on, too, but left it unbuttoned. It looked like I fucking tried at least. I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked tired, and my hair was in fucking disarray. I tried combing it, but it just did whatever the fuck it wanted to. It wasn't worth the effort.

I shoved the rest of my shit in my bag. I had to look under the bed and behind tables to finish packing because Jasper and I weren't the cleanest fucking people ever. We did try to straighten the room back up before we left, though. I found my shoes under the bed and slid them on. It was nice wearing my Etnies instead of steel toed boots, and by the way, I know Etnies are fucking skater shoes. I just think they are pretty fucking comfortable. My sunglasses and phone charger were behind the night stand. I loved to travel around, but the day we left the hotel was always a pain in the ass. I hated trying to rush around and find all our shit before we left, making sure we didn't leave anything behind.

I did one last sweep of the room before we checked out. I was so fucking ready to go. I said a quick goodbye to my brother and a "fuck you, too" to Rosalie. Jazz and I slung our bags into the back of his truck and hopped in. I had a date this weekend with a beautiful and sexy as fuck girl. I was going to camp with her, fish with her, even fucking roast marshmallows with her. Then I was going to show her just how unafraid of the dark I really was. Goodbye fucking Moses Lake.

* * *

**A/N**

**Lightning McQueen is an actual bull just so you know. I wasn't ripping off Cars or anything.**

**Plot, plot, plot that's all there ever is! But not next chapter ;) You are warned. The next chapter could be fairly lengthy (like something in Edward's pants). So it could be another two weeks before an update.**

**As always, let me know what ya think ;)**


	5. Sound So Good

**Hey baby, let's jump in yo' truck**

**We'll ride and watch for lightnin' bugs**

** We'll ride with the windows let down**

** There's nowhere else I'd rather be right now**

**_~Sounds So Good_-Ashton Shephard**

**

* * *

**

**Don't own Twilight, but Edward owns me.**

**For this chapter, as well as future chapters, dirty curse words, high tempered cowboys, and sexy goodness.**

**Much love to the delicious beta queen ****Luv'n Cullen. Without her the story would not be the same.**

**I have four classes starting next week *sigh* please know that even if I don't respond, I still read every response and creep all your profiles. **

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

~BPOV~

Chapter 5- Sound So Good

After the ridiculous three hour shopping trip with Alice, we finally made it back to the apartment. The girl would seriously buy new clothes everyday if Jasper would let her. Hopefully soon, she would finish her fashion degree and people would make her designs for her. It would save poor Jazz a shit ton of money. Her new outfit she bought was deemed necessary for camping. I guess the new bathing suit that had Texas printed across the ass was a camping necessity also. I have to confess, though, I bought a new bathing suit too, but only because Victoria Secret was having a sale! And I was hoping to show off my boobs and ass a little bit this weekend. I planned on having sex multiple times while Edward was here, but what's the harm in a little teasing, right? Plus, it was really cute. Normally, I'm not a bikini kind of girl, but it would just be us where we were going this weekend. It's essentially a black bra and matching panties with white polka dots. It just cost a little more than a normal set of underwear.

Edward and Jasper were supposed to be here tomorrow, which would give us the weekend to camp and visit with our parents before we had to leave. Alice and I had school on Monday. Being the lazy bitch I am, I still wasn't packed. Hell, I wasn't even unpacked from the trip we took last week. I had just dug out Edwards t-shirt that was now stained with lasagna and my toothbrush and other various junk. I really needed to get my ass on the ball and pack. I needed to take a shower too and clean this apartment. We had sort of let the place go since Tuesday after I burnt my hand. You wouldn't think that two girls could make a place so messy in just a day and a half.

I walked through the living room picking up dishes and kicking clothes into a pile as I went. If it was just Jasper coming over, I wouldn't really give a shit. I would just make a path for him to walk through. With Edward coming, though, I wanted to make a little better impression. Week old pizza boxes and bras in the floor didn't exactly say "It's ok to fuck me. I'm a clean person."

Once the living room was decent, I moved on to the kitchen. I loaded the dishwasher first. I fucking _hated _to do dishes by hand. In high school, Alice and I took home economics together. After we got through "cooking" and had dirtied up every dish in our station, if she couldn't flirt with the nerds to get them to wash our dishes, we hid them in other stations cabinets.

I took a sponge and scrubbed a few spots of lasagna off the stove that Alice had missed. I still had phantom pain in my hand whenever I was near it, but the blisters had popped and my palm and fingers just looked shiny pink now. I usually healed pretty fast. My skin was conditioned like Pavlov's dogs. It knew to start healing at the sound of my scream.

I looked around at the room. I felt pretty damn accomplished by the cleaning I had just done. I hadn't done this much in two weeks. I walked over the dining room table and smelled my lilies. I was feeling a little like June Cleaver as I dusted off the table with a dirty sock. Ok, June Cleaver was an exaggeration. Maybe Roseanne Conner would be more appropriate?

"Bella! Have you seen my black bra?" Alice asked. I could hear the beginning of panic in her voice as she ran into the living room. She dropped to her knees in front of the pile of clothes I had just kicked together and started tossing them around.

"I just cleaned that up." She wasn't listening. She found it and took off towards her room. She came back five seconds later, topless. "Alice, what are you doing?" I asked as she started searching through the pile of clothes again. It wasn't abnormal for Alice to parade around without a shirt on but she was freaking me out with all the rushing and panicky stuff.

"Jasper just called and thought it would be a good idea to surprise us." She smiled sarcastically. "He just passed Renton on I-5. He'll be here in about thirty minutes." I hadn't showered. I hadn't shaved, and I hadn't packed. They weren't even supposed to be here for another day! I made a mad dash for the bathroom. I heard Alice yell "Damn it, Bella. I need a shower too. Who do you have to smell good for anyways!"

I hopped in the shower and washed my hair with my sweet smelling strawberry shampoo. I scrubbed up with my lilac body wash and shaved my legs and underarms. I had been contemplating it for a while, but since I bought the new bathing suit today, I needed to do it. The love jungle would have to go. I had tried the at home waxing kit's before which honestly were not worth the pain and big ass bruise they left behind. I didn't have time for that anyways, so I just shaved. Bare.

I dried off and wrapped the towel around me. I stood at the door for a minute and tapped my foot. I had only been in the shower about fifteen minutes. I _could_ give Alice a little peep show too I guess, just to be a cocky bitch. I cracked the bathroom door and listened out. I didn't hear anyone. I dropped my towel, opened the bathroom door the rest of the way and stepped out.

"Alice," I called, walking down the hall towards the living room. "Can you tell me if one of my tits are bigger than the other?" I rounded the corner smiling because the look on her face would be priceless. Was I ever more fucking right? I immediately turned thirty different shades of red when I was not only met by Alice but Jasper as well. I gasped and Jasper immediately turned around holding his hands over his eyes. Covering myself with my arms and hands I ran back down the hall as fast as I could into my room and dove under the covers.

I laid there for a good ten minutes, trying to get my ears to stop burning and my skin to return to its normal shade of pale. Alice slipped inside my room and set on the edge of my bed. She let out a strange noise, and I turned to see what she was doing. Her bottom lip was in her mouth, and she was trying not to laugh. "Go ahead," I waved my arm to her. "Get it out." She fell back on my bed and started rolling with laughter. I just sat there with my arms folded over my chest till she was done.

She finally set back up and looked at me. "Your left tit is bigger." I rolled my eyes as she giggled again.

"Just be glad it was Jasper that saw you naked and not Edward," she winked.

"Yeah, that would have been fucking great." What? I didn't lie.

"Now, I'm going to take a shower, so get your ass and different sized tits into some clothes and go out there. I think Jasper wants to leave for Forks tonight." She made a face, "and don't worry. He said he didn't see anything." I blushed again. Yeah, right.

After she left, I threw the covers off of me and walked over to my dresser. I hated trying to impress. Why didn't men find sweat pants and old band t-shirts attractive? I dug through my dresser drawers slinging possible clothing options on the bed behind me, some to pack and some to wear. I picked out a simple pair of blue jeans and a white tank top. My hair was a wet, tangled mess. I dried and combed it, but didn't have time to straighten it. I hated my hair. It wasn't straight enough to not need to be straightened and it wasn't curly enough to not need a curling iron. So I ended up with raccoon tail every time. I was at the 'don't give a shit' point, though, after the whole Jasper seeing my freshly logged love jungle ordeal. A pony tail would just have to work. I put on some mascara but didn't bother with blush. What would the point be in wearing it? I had a feeling I wouldn't need it for a while with Jazz around.

I heard the blow dryer going, which meant Alice was still in the bathroom and that I would have to face Jasper by myself. I walked past the door when I heard Edward, "Goddamn it man! I miss fucking everything." I bit my lip and smiled. I loved that dirty mouth. He could only be talking about one thing, though, me naked. I took a deep breath and walked through the living room towards the kitchen, not looking either one of them in the face. "Hi Jasper." I opened the refrigerator and took out a can of pop.

"Hi Bella," he greeted. I snuck a glance at him. His face was a little red too.

I turned to look at Edward, my cheeks still flushed. "Hello, Edward," I said biting my lip.

"Bella." He pulled his mouth into that sexy half grin that he does. I would definitely need to remember panties for this trip. Lots of panties.

Jasper cleared his throat, "I'll…uh…just be in Alice's room." I nodded.

"Sooo," he ran his hand's through his hair. "I didn't get a chance to call yesterday. How's your hand?" he asked.

Better now that you're sexy ass is here, I thought to myself. "It's fine." I leaned up against the counter.

He walked over to me, "Can I see?" I stretched out my right hand so that he could look at it. He took it and rubbed his thumb over the soft pink areas. There was that funny electrical feeling again. "It's not so bad," he smiled. He licked his lips and placed his hands on each side of me on the counter, pinning me against it. "I have really been looking forward to this weekend," he whispered into my ear, and I was fucking butter, melting at his feet.

I swallowed. Regain some composure Swan! "Have you now?" I teased. "I haven't given it much thought."

He pulled back and chuckled. "We'll see who you fucking think about after tonight."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that a threat Edward?"

He moved in so close to me that our lips were almost touching. "That's a motherfucking promise, baby."

I closed my eyes. Fucking take me now. I was desperate for him to kiss me, touch me, grind up against me, _anything_, but he didn't. I opened my eyes to see that he was already across the room. Just then, Alice appeared in the living room. I must have not heard the door open. She smiled at me. "You packed? Jazz wants to leave so we can get tents before Newton's closes."

"Yeah, let me just go get my bag." I wasn't packed at all, actually. I walked to my room casually and when I closed the door I ran to my bag and dumped it out into the floor. I started stuffing things that I had thrown on the bed into it. I grabbed my bathing suit, makeup and hair brush, and any other random item that I might need and shoved it into my bag. I grabbed Edwards t-shirt too, in case he wanted it back. I was packed in a little under two minutes. I walked back out of my room casually. "Just need to get my toothbrush." I winked at Alice. Damn, I'm good.

I walked out of the bathroom, zipping up my bag. "I'll take that," Edward reached out for my bag, which I gave to him. Asshole, Alice? Really? I think not.

"Where's your car keys darlin'?" Jasper asked Alice.

"On the counter. It's ok. I already locked it." She smiled at him.

"Let's take it. You want to?" He asked her. "I haven't got to drive a little yellow sports car in a while."

I looked at Edward who was smiling at them. Apparently, he knew something I didn't.

"Well, Jasper dear that would be fine except there are _four_ of us going. My car seats two." She stared at him.

"I know that. Edward and Bella can take my truck," he said coolly.

She snorted and tilted her head to the side as she eyed him. "What makes you think that they want to ride together on a four hour trip Jasper?" She put her hands on her hips and continued to stare. Alice was channeling her inner bitch and I felt like I was a rubber-necker at an accident scene. I shifted my eyes back to Edward who was watching me. He winked and nodded.

"Alice, they don't care. Do you guys care to ride together, so that I can drive the Porche?" He turned to look at me and then to Edward.

"Why the fuck not," Edward shrugged, smiling at Alice. If I were him, I'd be careful. She could rip his throat out with one good swipe if she wanted to.

"Bells?" Alice turned to me, hands still on her hips. To be so tiny, she could be pretty damn intimidating.

"Umm…I don't really care either way," I said. She pursed her lips together.

"It's settled then," Jasper said, tossing the truck keys to Edward. He picked up Alice's bags and headed out the front door. I heard her huffing as she followed after him. Edward waited for me at the door as I flipped off the kitchen light and locked up the apartment.

It was a silent trip down the elevator and to the parking garage, where the Porche and truck were parked. There was hostility floating in the air, that's for damn sure. I couldn't tell if it was from Edward's presence or the fact that I would be alone with him for several hours without her that got Alice so riled up.

The boys put the bags into Jasper's truck since it obviously had a lot more room than Alice's car. "Just follow us Edward. Bella can show you the way if you can't keep up," Jasper winked. Edward just smirked and shook his head. I had a feeling he could drive with the best of them if he wanted to.

I turned towards Alice. She pointed her finger at me and mouthed "You." Then she made a phone with her fingers and held it up to her ear. "Call me," she mouthed again. She pointed at Edward and then smacked her hand. I bit my lip to keep from laughing and nodded my head. Alice did have my best interests in mind, even if they were the complete opposite of what my interests were.

Being in such a small confined space with Edward for the next four hours was going to be torture. His rugged smell of Marlboro cigarettes and soap was intoxicating. Probably on any other man I wouldn't find it attractive, but it just fit Edward and turned me on a little too. Of course, this truck was probably filled to the brim with pheromones, which could be the reason for the tickle I was feeling in my stomach.

Edward didn't really feel the need to interrupt the silence with small talk, which I appreciated. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd talk to his sexy ass if he wanted me to. I just wasn't a big believer in forcing conversation. Maybe he was just too aware of the sexual tension in the truck to risk opening his mouth. Maybe he was afraid if he did open his mouth, I would tongue fuck him, or he could just be being a typical man. Growing up with Charlie had led me to believe that most men didn't speak unless spoken to. Plus, he looked like he was deep in thought, so I didn't want to disturb him. We were almost to the Olympia exit when he finally decided to speak.

"So that was your truck parked next to Alice's car?" he asked, looking at me with contemplative expression on his face.

"Yeah," I blushed a little. My truck was shit. I loved it, but I'm a realist. It was nothing compared to Emmett's Jeep or Jaspers truck.

"So, you like trucks then?" He turned back to the road.

"Yeah I guess. It was just convenient at the time. My dad bought it off some guy I used to know in high school." I looked out the window. Those were good times when I had first got my truck. We were all still friends, Jasper was allowed at La Push, and everything didn't have some shitty complicated past. I cringed. Now is definitely not the time to think about that. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh…uh." He ran his hands through his hair. "I was just curious. I have a fucking car. I don't have a truck," he shrugged.

I vaguely remembered him saying something about his car being in Chicago the last time we were together. The tequila had put a good haze over the first part of that night, though. "What kind of car is it?" I asked, since he was offering up any information.

He paused. "Don't make fun of it alright," he glanced at me. "It's a Volvo S60R. Emmett say's I'm a fucking pussy for having it, but it's damn fast and powerful."

I smiled and nodded. I knew what a Volvo was, which made me picture pussy wagon, too. Maybe the fact that its name was letters and number made it cool or something. Vehicles were put into two categories with me, cars and trucks, which then could be subdivided into different colors. I only knew about my truck and Jasper's because it was fucking hot.

"So…" I paused trying to picture the best way to approach this. "When I was younger, my grandmother had a Volvo."

He raised an eyebrow. "Fuck, it's not that kind of Volvo." He shook his head. "I really wanted an Aston Martin Vanquish, but I rodeo. I'm not a fucking doctor or something like my dad." He shook his head.

"I didn't know your dad was a doctor." What was I saying? I didn't even know Edward existed until a week ago.

"Yeah," he nodded. "What does your dad do?"

"He's chief of police in Forks."

He looked at me. "Fuck, are you serious?" he laughed.

"Yes?" I said, feeling a little confused as to why that would be funny.

"So, he carries a gun around and shit?" I nodded. "Great," he said sarcastically.

"What's the problem?" I was having a mini heart attack and the thought that maybe Edward feared police because he'd been involved in some kind of weird shit.

"I can't lie, Bella. I'm fucking horrible at it. I've got no poker face at all. What the fuck am I supposed to say to your dad if he wonders why you're walking so damn funny this weekend?" My inner sixteen-year old swayed and fainted. I had a feeling that his stallion sized cock would indeed make me walk a little funny.

"You can just tell him that you took me riding…bare back…all night." I could be such a cock tease if I wanted to be. I bit my lip to hide my smile when Edward quickly glanced over at me and back at the road. He ran his hands through his hair and swallowed. Even the man's swallow was sexy. I turned to look out the window, feeling pretty damn smug that I could have that kind of effect on him.

He didn't say much the whole rest of the trip to Forks, which I appreciated. Whenever I opened my mouth for long periods of time, I usually tended to say something stupid. Occasionally, he would comment on the scenery, or I would point out a landmark. He thought it was strange how there was a coffee stand at almost every street corner, too. "Big coffee drinkers up here," I shrugged. It didn't seem to strange to me. It was no different than a McDonalds on every street corner in Chicago. Ok, I'm exaggerating. I've never even been to Chicago.

We made it to Newton's Sporting Goods around five, and if you can believe it or not, it wasn't raining. Maybe this was a sign for how this weekend would go. Alice and Jasper pulled in the same time we did. We needed to be fairly quick if we wanted to get all our stuff and still set up the tents before it got dark. I glanced around the parking lot checking for familiar vehicles, like Mike's. Edward and Jasper walked in the store as I was looking. "I don't see his car." Alice smiled. "You could get lucky today." Yeah, I could get lucky, in several ways. "How was the ride here? He didn't give you any trouble?"

"No Alice, we barely spoke." She frowned. I think she was hoping he would offend me in some way so she could smack him.

The door bell chimed as Alice and I walked in. I didn't see where Edward had gone, but Jasper was already in the back of the store looking at fishing poles. Alice went to join him, leaving me standing at the door reminiscing. I got this job junior year. It was the same year we met Jasper and I got my truck. It was hard to believe that was almost six years ago. The store hadn't changed much. A few new displays were set out but the same old shit was still in stock, getting sold to the countless hikers that came to try out the trails in the Hoh rainforest.

I walked around looking at the newest overpriced trail maps, hiking boots and other camping 'necessities'. I finally spotted Edward looking at the tents. He smiled at me, and I started towards him. I didn't make it, though.

A familiar voice called out, "Bella?" I stopped and slowly turned. I had an eerie feeling that whoever just said my name, I really didn't want to talk to. Shit, I was right.

"Hi Mike," I smiled as best I could and gave an awkward half ass wave.

"Bella! How are you, babe? It's been forever," He said, walking around the counter towards me. Time for the touchy feely hug? Yup. He pulled me into a tight embrace, rubbing his hands up and down my back. I cringed but patted his back cautiously. I didn't want to seem like a bitch, but I didn't want to give him the wrong impression, either. Mike never quite understood that he was just a good buddy and nothing more even though I told him many, many times. It didn't stop him from trying, I guess.

Maybe conversation would force him to loosen his hold on me. "I'm great, Mike. How have you been?"

"Really awesome, Bells, thanks for asking." He took my hand and started pulling me towards the counter. Shit, shit, shit. A simple gesture like hand holding meant entirely something different to him. "Come here. I want to show you some of our newest stuff. We have bear spray now! Can you believe that? It's essentially a forty dollar can of pepper spray. Doesn't do much to the bear, but it can incapacitate a human pretty quickly," He laughed. He pulled it out from its display case, so I could look at it closer.

"Wow," I said, feigning interest. "That's pretty sweet."

"I know right?" he smiled. "So, listen Bells. I was wondering, if you were in town for a few days, maybe we could go out to eat or something or go see a movie in Port Angeles?"

Jesus, the man could not take a hint. How many times do I have to say no nicely before fuck off becomes acceptable? "Uh…I don't know Mike. I…"

I didn't get to finish coming up with my excuse. "There you are." I was pulled away from the counter and into Edward's strong arms. "I couldn't find you." I looked into his blazing green eyes as he rubbed his tough hands up and down my back. What the hell was he doing? Alice was no more than twenty feet away. He bent down and his lips touched mine, gently at first, but the kiss grew deeper and rougher before he was all out boxing my uvula with his tongue. His hands kneaded my ass, and it was everything I could do to not hitch my leg up and grind into him. Finally, he broke the kiss, looking at me and smiling. Poor Mike. He stood there stunned in his little red Newton's apron with his mouth hanging open. "Edward Cullen," he said outstretching his hand to Mike, "and who are you?"

"Um…Mike Newton," he stammered. He took Edwards hand and shook it.

"So Mike, what's the most durable fucking tent you have here? Cause' Bella and I are going to put it to the test this weekend." He winked at me. My cheeks burned. I wanted to turn the guy down easy since I hadn't seen him in forever, not rip out his heart and throw it against the wall. He glanced back at me, his ears and cheeks a little pink as he led Edward over towards the tents.

I leaned against the counter, still trying to regulate my breathing from the intense mouth fuck I had just received. I watched Edward as he listened intently to Mike go into detail over the different fabrics and durability. I knew he didn't give a shit about those tents. He looked over at me every few minutes and smiled. What kind of game was he playing? And how could he act so nonchalant about what he had just done? I mean, don't get me wrong, It was a fan-fucking-tastic surprise, but now I was hot and bothered. My plan of teasing was going to go straight to hell if he kept that shit up.

"What's up Bell's? Why's your face so red?" Jasper asked, coming to lean next to me on the counter.

I felt like saying 'Well, Jazz, it was because of Edward tongue wrestling my mouth mere minutes before you walked over, but this new shade of scarlet you see here is because you saw me naked less than 5 hours ago_._' I shrugged and said instead, "No reason. It's just hot in here."

He stared at me for a few seconds and then glanced at Edward, who was incidentally staring at me, too. "Ok, I won't push it," he winked. "Picked you out a fishin' pole. It's _blue_." He emphasized the 'blue' as he handed me the pole. "Zebco, too. Real nice. Shouldn't tangle too bad, even if you use it."

I should be offended, but it was true. I looked at the fishing pole. I hadn't gone fishing for so long. I was actually excited about it, until I looked at the price tag. "Jasper! This is over fifty dollars. I can't afford this." I started to go put it back when he grabbed it from me.

"Don't worry about the price, Bella. This is my treat this weekend," he said matter-of-factly.

I stood glaring at him with my hands on my hips. "I am not Alice, Jazz. You can't just go around buying me expensive fishing poles and tents. It makes me feel like shit."

"What makes you feel like shit?" Edward appeared next to me carrying three boxes.

"Jasper is trying to buy me an overpriced fishing pole and I don't want him to." I gestured towards the pole.

"Ok," he nodded. "I'll buy it for you then." Jasper laughed.

"That's not what I meant Edward," I said, as he laid the boxes and pole on the counter.

He turned and looked at me with those beautiful green eyes, "Humor me."

I swallowed and nodded. Whatever, yeah, sure. You keep looking at me like that, you can buy me some knew underwear too, cowboy.

"Look at the fishing pole I found, Bella! Isn't it cute?" Only Alice could find a pink fishing pole.

"Totally cute, Alice," I said sarcastically. She handed it to Jasper, who laid it on the counter along with everything else.

I couldn't believe the total. You would think what with the recession, prices would be going down, not up. I know, I'm a frugal bitch and all, but I could live a month on what they just paid for all this shit. I was almost tempted to ask Mike if I could still use my employee discount. It didn't bother Jasper or Edward, though. They just swiped their cards like it was nothing and put it all in the back of the truck.

We made one last stop at the gas station in Forks to pick up all the junk food we would be eating tonight. I'm not sure if beer is classified as junk food, but we got some of that, too. Bud Light and Fish tale, since Edward had never had it.

I had been here a few times before, but the meadow was where Alice and Jasper came a lot in high school. I'm not sure what they did when they came here, but I had a good idea. The trail to it was only about half a mile. It's an easy, flat and somewhat worn path, which doesn't seem like it would be that hard, but to an uncoordinated individual such as myself, it's much harder to walk, especially when carrying things. I was sure to trip my way along the trail. Edward and Jasper packed what they could, but I felt sorry for them. They were loaded down with food, tents, and a cooler with ice and beer in it, that they both carried. I made Alice cart her bags. That'll make her think twice next time she packs so much shit. I grabbed my bag and the fishing poles. The boys would probably have to make another trip no matter how much I carried.

I was glad when I finally made it to the meadow, having only tripped twice I might add. It was so much bigger than I remembered. It was fairly cleared off but had a sprinkling of pale purple lupine and yellow daisies. It was beautiful, actually. Clouds were starting to roll in. I was really hoping it wouldn't rain this weekend but the sky definitely threatened it. Jasper and Edward set the tents down. "This ok?" Jasper asked us. I nodded. "Alice, don't set our tent up yet. We're going over there." He pointed towards the edge of the meadow along the tree line. She stiffened next to me and opened her mouth as if to say something but Jasper cut her off, "You'll thank me later." He winked. She relaxed a little bit but still looked unhappy.

I started opening the boxes for the tents and air mattresses as Jasper and Edward left to get the rest of the stuff. "I'm sorry, Bella," Alice said looking at her feet.

"For what?" I asked, pouring the contents of a tent box on the ground.

"I just know how Edward can be. I didn't want to put you in an awkward situation with him, and Jasper already had you two ride together, and now we won't be sleeping by each other. I mean, that's probably a good thing for you but… I just don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Alice," I stopped her. "Listen to me. Stop with the protective mother hen stuff, ok? If I need help, I won't hesitate like last time. Edward has been nothing but nice to me. So don't worry about it. Really." I picked up the tent instructions and flipped them over before tossing them to the side. I didn't need instructions. "What's the deal between you two anyways?"

"Ugh," she waived her hand in the air. "Don't even ask. Let's just say I caught him in a very precarious situation with one of the barrel racers in the back of Jasper's horse trailer one night. A girl would have to be pretty damn easy or desperate to sleep with him after that," she laughed. Yeah, pretty damn desperate about sums it up. But still, the back of a horse trailer? What the fuck?

"Yeah, I probably don't want to know about that one." Although, I am a glutton for punishment and might have to ask Edward about it later. "You want to help me with this?" I motioned towards the pile of soon to be tent.

"Sure," she flopped down beside me. I spread out the tent and she started fitting the little poles together. "I think we actually may be able to get these set up on our own," she said walking over to the tent. "This stick goes into the hole, right?"

I giggled. "That's what she said."

"How old are you Bella?" she snickered.

We had just finished staking down the second tent when the boys came back. "Whoa, looks like you two ladies are getting it set up," Jasper said, dropping grocery bags at our feet and sitting his guitar case down. "Wanna help set ours up Alice?" He picked up the boxes and headed towards the tree line. She gave me a weak smile and followed him. I bent down to get the air mattress.

"Need some help, Bella?" Edwards hand brushed against mine as he took the mattress from me. His green eyes smoldered, causing delightful tingles to run down my body and land between my thighs.

"Why is there only one mattress, Edward?" I feigned innocence, but I had a feeling I knew the reason.

"I didn't think we would need another one." He smiled his wicked half-smile. "Unless you wanted to sleep on the fucking ground all night."

I snorted, "Sorry, but _I'm_ getting the mattress."

"See, I have this thing. I kinda wanted to fuck you in _my_ tent, and it might get uncomfortable for you after a while laying on the ground like that."

Holy shit, knees don't fail me now. I know as a female I should be all 'Oh, make love to me Edward,' but for one, I refused to fall in love, and two, a thorough fucking sounded pretty damn nice.

"Plus, I figured you could just sleep in there with me until morning. I'll tell ya what, though. I'll go get some shit to start a fire with and you put that in whatever tent you want." He cockily raised an eye brow and handed me the mattress. Bastard. He knew where I would put it. I was half tempted to put it in my tent just to be a bitch, but it had been far too long since someone battered my chicken. I didn't want to take any chances.

The air mattress had a pump, thank God. The up and down movements involved with it were kind of embarrassing, though. My boobs bounced with the motion, and I had my ass stuck out as I straddled it. "I love that fucking view," Edward said coming around the tent, dropping a pile of small rocks. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Edward, did anyone ever tell you that smoking is bad for your health?" I teased.

He took his cigarette and dropped his jaw in fake surprise, "Your shitin' me. No. No one has ever told me that. Thank you." I caught myself licking my lips when he put it back in his mouth as he kneeled down to arrange the rocks in a circle. Jesus, why does everything this man do have to be so erotic. He glanced up at me and smiled as he placed the last rock, cigarette still hanging from his lips. "I'm going to get some wood." All I could do was nod. I was completely entranced by his lips and what it would feel like to be that cigarette.

The pump took longer than I thought it would. Ten minutes had passed before I finally got it pumped up fully and Edward returned. The cigarette was gone this time, so I just watched him stack branches into a tee-pee shape. Occasionally, his tongue would come out and lick his bottom lip, which I was apparently fixated on.

I was pulled from my trance by a throat clearing. I turned to see Jasper and Alice walking up behind us, both looking slightly disheveled and red faced. "You want to go get some more wood Edward, before it gets dark?" Jasper asked. He nodded, and they both started towards the trees.

"Christen the tent, did you?" I waggled my eyebrows at Alice after they were out of ear shot. Hopefully, I would be christening mine too…and Edwards, and anywhere else I see fit.

She grabbed a beer from the cooler. "Want one?" she asked. I nodded and she handed it to me and flopped down on the cooler. One probably wouldn't impair my judgment to bad. I took a drink, cold and frothy. I gave the mattress a few more pumps and shoved it into Edward's tent.

"That's not your tent," Alice said.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"The asshole took the air mattress and is making you sleep on the ground? What a dick!" She was starting to get a little worked up.

I quickly thought up a lie, "We flipped a coin. I get it tomorrow." God, I hope I got it tomorrow.

"That's still not a very gentlemanly thing to do," she huffed.

I started shuffling through bags, setting out the stuff for smores and hotdogs, and throwing the rest of the crap inside the tent. I didn't want to attract any animals to eat our food and possibly us. Plus, I grew up looking at signs that read "A fed bear is a dead bear." I didn't want the death of a bear, or any other animal, on my conscience.

"Do you have anything to start a fire with?" I asked. She just looked at me and raised her eyebrow. "Ok, guess not," I said, looking around at my feet like a lighter would magically appear. I was just opening my mouth to bitch about none of us ever needing a lighter cause we didn't smoke, when I remembered, Edward smokes.

I wanted everything set up and waiting for them when they got back, but I was torn because I would have to go through Edward's bag in order to find a lighter. I didn't know Edward that well, and I wasn't sure if he was territorial about his things. He seemed like he might be. I decided that I would just look in the first zipper; if it wasn't there I wouldn't search any further. I grabbed his bag and turned my back to Alice, who was looking at her nails. I didn't want her to see me go through his shit. That would just lead to questions.

I undid the small zipper in the front and peaked in. Score. A blue Bic was there just waiting for me to grab it, nestled between, what was that? Condoms? All the blood rushed to my head and between my legs. Ever the prepared Boy Scout, Edward was. I zipped it back up and set it to the side, smiling smugly to myself.

I ripped up the boxes that the tents came in and stuck them under the wood. "You want to light this?" I asked Alice. "My hand still fears anything that has the potential to melt it."

She sat her beer down and scooted off the cooler, taking the lighter from me, "You got it, babe."

We had quite the little campsite set up when Edward and Jasper came back. The evening was completely relaxed, and surprisingly, Edward and Alice didn't fight. Of course they didn't talk either, but that was beside the point. We all ate hotdogs and smores. Jasper even played his guitar for a little while. At one point, he played dueling banjos, which Alice and I thought was hilarious, especially when she got up to dance after her fourth beer. Edward didn't seem as amused by his song choice. I was pretty surprised when Jazz handed him the guitar, just one more thing I didn't know about Edward Cullen. He fiddled around with it for a few minutes, not really playing much of anything until I saw his lips pull up into a half smile as he started to play Say It Ain't So.

Alice and Jasper were too caught up in feeding each other smores to notice what Edward was playing, but I knew he was playing it for me. I was so completely engrossed in him that I didn't even notice when he stopped until I saw him wrinkle his nose up and look away. I turned just in time to see Alice licking marshmallow off of Jaspers lips. I think she was up to five beers now. I was just glad she wasn't trying to take his damn clothes off. Actually, I think Jasper had been drinking a few, too, which was why he was allowing the marshmallow removal via tongue. I wasn't sure how much I could take of watching that. I didn't want to be rude, but shit, there are others present. I didn't have to say anything, though.

"Did you feel that?" Jasper asked, pulling away from Alice a little. "Rain." Just then a fat drop fell on my hand and then another. All of a sudden it came a downpour. It always sprinkled in Forks, but it usually didn't rain this hard. "Night Folks," he laughed and grabbed Alice's hand pulling her towards their tent as they ran to get out of the falling rain.

Edward just sat there in the cold pouring rain, watching them run for the shelter of their tent. I didn't mind the rain, but I was getting drenched and starting to chill. I stood up and walked over to my tent, shivering a little as I grabbed the zipper.

"Bella?" he called. I turned towards him. "What are you doing?"

I shrugged. "I'm cold." He waived me over to him.

"I was just waiting for Alice to get her ass in their tent, so _we_ could get our asses in this one," he said, bending down to unzip the flap. He looked incredible fucking sexy as the water dripped down off his hair and onto his face. The rain turned his bronze mess into an almost black. He gestured towards the inside, and I crawled in. He came in after me and zipped us up. He was fumbling around in the corner with something. "Brrrr," he said, "It's fucking cold." I smiled to myself thinking about how I could remedy his chill. "It's too fucking dark in here, I can't see anything." He flicked his lighter, illuminating the small tent. "There it fucking is." He reached across me towards a small lantern, brushing my thigh with his hand as he went. I bit my lip, trying not to smile at the tingles it caused me in several places on my body.

He extinguished the lighter and turned the lantern on. He hung it over our heads in the netting. It didn't look very sturdy, but I wasn't going to say anything. Maybe he knew something I didn't about the safety of hanging lanterns. "Much fucking better," he smiled. He reached into his bag and pulled out a few towels, handing me one.

"Thanks," I said, patting my face and neck dry.

"Stole'em from the hotel," he said. He took his button down shirt off and tossed it in the corner. He then proceeded to pull his white t-shirt over his head and expose his fuck hot body to me. I think my heart stopped beating as I took in the pure vision of sex in front of me. I hadn't gotten to fully appreciate the sight of him shirtless before, as the last time it happened we were preoccupied with stuffing our tongues into each other's mouths, and then the Alice bullshit happened. Edward was toned, definitely, but he was still soft. Faint traces of muscle outlined his abdomen. His chest and stomach were smooth, except for a small happy trail that started at his belly button and traveled down. I wanted to lick it. Badly. He had one little freckle in the bottom of his sternum I hadn't noticed before. I wanted to kiss it. Badly.

He caught me ogling him and chuckled. My face burned red. I hadn't meant to get caught, or even stare for that matter. I just couldn't help it. He dried off his chest and arms. He shook his hair and splattered water all over my face. I giggled, because it was actually pretty funny watching him shake his head around like a dog would.

"Whoops, sorry 'bout that. Want me dry you off?" he asked, playfully raising an eyebrow at me.

"I think you should," I said, looking up at him through my lashes.

He scooted over next to me. All the playfulness that he had seconds ago was gone as he gently ran the towel over my face and neck, sending chills throughout my body. "Your hair is fucking wringing wet," he said. He reached behind me and pulled my hair down from its pony tail. It fell in soggy curls around my face and down my back. He dried the dripping tips of it. I had never had a man, besides my father, dry my hair before. It felt good, too good, to have someone take care of me. I closed my eyes willing the emotion to go away. Strictly sexual, Bella, you cannot have the hurt and bullshit that comes with a relationship.

"Much better," he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I like your hair down." He was so close that his sweet breath blew over my face. He smelled like chocolate and cinnamon, from the smores. I was dying to close the five inch gap between our lips and taste him. The inner sixteen year old nodded her head. I was wondering where that bitch took off too after the comment in the truck. I licked my lips. All she needed was to encourage me a little more and I would do it, but I didn't have to. Edward leaned in and chastely kissed me.

That was not what I wanted. I wanted the man who sucked my face off in Newton's and who talked about fucking me so hard, even my dad would notice I was walking funny. He pulled back and grinned at me. He knew what he was doing. Well, I could tease too.

"I'm getting pretty cold, Edward. I think I need to take this off." I set back on my heels and pulled my shirt off, tossing it in the corner with his. I wasn't lying that it was cold in a wet t-shirt, but I think it was even colder with it off. I broke out into goose bumps and my nipples could have cut glass. "I guess I'll take this off too." I shrugged, reaching around behind me and unfastening my bra. I let it drop down off my shoulders, exposing my extremely hard nipples. I watched Edward swallow and try to discretely adjust himself in his pants. Now who's the tease? I bet his palm was just twitching for a grope.

"It's kinda chilly in here, don't you think?" I rubbed my arms with my hands, causing my tits to be squeezed together and bounce around.

Edward apparently took my hint and got his shit together. "I'll make you so fucking hot you can't stand it." He crushed his lips to mine, causing me to fall back onto the mattress. Oh fuck yes! He did taste sweet. Chocolate, cinnamon and a hint of marshmallowy goodness all compiled together in the mouth of the man whose tongue was currently licking mine. I brought my hand up to his hair and gripped it, pulling it a little. "Fuck," he moaned into my mouth, bringing his hand up and tangling it in my hair. Yeah, we would. If we had to go out in the rain and into the woods, we would.

I ran both my hands through his hair and down his back, making my way around to his front. I hooked my thumbs in his belt buckle, waiting for a sign to go further. He moved his hand from my hair down my neck and chest, burning a trail with his fingers as he went. I got my sign when he pinched my nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling and pulling, and causing me to whore moan into his mouth. I yanked on the belt buckle and accidentally stroked his stallion size cock as I unzipped his pants, which he apparently liked because he pinched my nipple harder. I smiled against his lips. It wasn't an accident.

He stood up panting, hitting his head on the lantern as he did. But he ignored it. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his jeans and boxers off at the same time, setting his cock free and causing my pink canoe to spring a leak, if you catch my drift. I frantically kicked off my shoes and pants too. I left my underwear on, though. You could consider it the wrapping paper on the present.

He lowered himself back down on top of me, trailing warm, wet kisses from my lips, to my jaw, and down my neck, finally reaching my nipple. He sucked it into his mouth and I nearly lost my shit right then. My hips involuntarily came up, seeking out the friction, which they had fucking needed for too long. He switched to the other side, where he nipped and sucked and licked. "Mmmmm, Edward," I moaned.

"You fucking like that baby," he stated more than asked. Like it? I fucking loved it! I answered with a moan.

He brought his hands down to my hips, his fingers burning across my flesh as they went. He was right. I was getting so hot, I couldn't fucking stand it. At this point, I had reached the conclusion that if the sword got stuck in the stone, then I could live with that. I'm fairly certain, though, that this stone is far too wet to get anything trapped in it.

He gave my nipple one last nip before lightly running his tongue down my stomach, and around my belly button, causing me to shiver. His hands still positioned on my hips, he hooked his thumbs into my panties. He hovered over the Promised Land for a second before looking up at me with lust filled eyes. I appreciated that he was gauging my reaction. I really did, but I just wanted his fucking cock, so I reached down and grabbed it. He snapped his eyes shut and took his bottom lip into his mouth.

"Bella," he warned. "I wouldn't fucking do that."

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

He grabbed my hand and pinned it above my head. "I'll cum all over your beautiful fucking tits if you keep that up. Then it'll be a few more minutes before I can fuck you." He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled. That definitely lit a match between my legs. I'm not sure why, but the thought of Edward cumming on my chest was hot as fuck. I actually wouldn't mind experiencing that, another time, though.

"Now, where the fuck was I?" He asked licking and blowing on my nipples. "Oh yea," he smiled, sitting up and running his fingers around the edges of my panties. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. I wanted to scream for him to take them the hell off already. I was long overdue for this.

He stroked the inside of my thighs, from the back of my knee and up. He hooked his pointer finger inside my panties and teased my clit. I was about to spontaneously combust, no fucking shit. "You seem awfully fucking anxious for my cock. Weren't you a little afraid of it last weekend?"

"Edward," I moaned-whined. I didn't want to talk about the past. Let's focus on the present.

He chuckled. "Alright." He pulled my panties down my thighs and tossed them over his shoulder. "Jesus Christ," he groaned. I heard him mumble something about a gorgeous pussy and I smiled to myself.

He kissed me again, deep and hard. He laid down on top of me, his rock hard cock pushing against my stomach. His hand gripped my thigh, and his thumb rubbed circles on my clit. I was absolutely in love with the way he touched me. Every bite, lick, and touch was pure heaven and hell. He positioned himself overtop me, the tip of his cock staring at my whispering eye. I lifted my hips to meet him.

"Wait," he grabbed my hips to stop me. He ran a hand through his hair. "Uhh…what do you want to do about this," he gestured towards his dick.

I cocked an eyebrow. What did he think I wanted him to do with it? Make it dance? "I would like you to put it in me?"

"No. I mean…I can get a condom. I always fucking wear one!" He pointed to his chest. "I don't have fucking diseases or anything like that."

Well, I'm glad one of us was thinking somewhat responsibly. Even after I found them in his backpack, I would have just fucked him unsheathed without thinking twice.. "Umm…well I don't have anything either, and I'm on the pill." I bit my lip, trying to get the rational part of my mind back. Alice's words came floating to surface of my brain and the image of Edward fucking some nasty skank in the back of a horse trailer gave me my answer. "You better put one on just to be safe." He nodded. I didn't think I would be able to last the thirty seconds it would take to put one on.

He kissed me chastely at first, but then his kisses grew more frantic. He rubbed my clit for a moment before finally breaking the kiss and repositioning himself over top of me. He hovered for a moment, before he finally pushed inside, filling me with one swift movement. "Oh fuck," he moaned. I saw stars, planets, fireworks, Jesus, the whole nine fucking yards. He pulled almost completely out, save for the tip, and thrust back in to me. I was right, too wet to get stuck. Most importantly though, he was right, it fit.

He pulled back out and rocked his hips into me, causing him to go deeper than he had the last few thrusts. I closed my eyes and moaned "Jesus. Edward. Fuck," I mumbled. He reached up and pinched my nipple causing my pussy to contract around him. I peaked at him just in time to see his eyes roll back in his head and smile. He started a steady thrusting rhythm. My cockpit hadn't been piloted in so long, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out for any extended period of time. I could already feel my orgasm starting to build. I ran my hands up through his hair and pulled his mouth down to mine. I nibbled on his bottom lip before sucking it into my mouth. He palmed my tits and I brought my hands down to his ass and squeezed.

He started thrusting harder; hitting my g-spot and making the internal itch almost unbearable. "Oh God, Edward. I can't." I shook my head back and forth. It was too intense.

"Cum for me baby," he said as he worked his cock in and out of me.

It was probably a good thing that it was raining so hard outside or else, if someone heard me, they would think I was doing some freaky exorcist shit. Hearing him say the words triggered my orgasm. I clamped down tight around his stallion cock, "Oh, Edward. Fuck. Jesus. God. " I dug my nails into his back and screamed. There was an electric current running through my body. It must have triggered his orgasm too because he scrunched his eyes closed and thrusted into me harder. He had the most gorgeous cum face I had ever seen in my life.

He slowed his movements and finally collapsed on top of me, nuzzling his way into the crook of my neck. I wasn't really sure what to do. I didn't want to make some kind of move or touch that would seem too intimate. I settled with running my fingers through his hair. He seemed to like that, seeing as how he did it probably a thousand times a day. We laid there for a moment before he finally sighed and pushed up off me, hissing a little as pulled out.

"Fucking awesome," he said, kissing me innocently on the lips, "Sorry for the lack of stamina, it's been a while, and you're just too goddamn sexy." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Edward, do you know how long it's been for me?" I asked, feeling slightly sheepish, but I didn't want him to think it wasn't good. Plus, stamina my ass, I knew he could go longer. He shook his head. "Over six months."

He chuckled, "You win." He set all the way up slipping off the condom and pulling his jeans and shoes on. "I'm gonna' walk outside and smoke, and uh…get rid of this." He gestured towards the condom. I nodded and giggled.

I pulled the blanket up over me. It had gotten much colder since my Edward blanket wasn't on top of me. I snuggled into his pillow and closed my eyes, breathing in his smell. That was, like Edward said, fucking awesome. I wondered if we would do it again tonight. I started getting warm and comfortable and didn't even realize I had dozed off until Edward slid in next to me under the cover. He wrapped his arm over me, and I melted into his body. Snuggling was just sexual. Wasn't it?

* * *

**A/N**

**There you have it. Are you happy now? Isn't coitus wonderful?**

**Welp, let me know what ya think.**

**Give me a week...week and a half for the next update. Hopefully more lemony goodness to come.**


	6. House That Built Me

**And up those stairs, in that little back bedroom**

**Is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar**

**And I bet you didn't know under that live oak**

**My favorite dog is buried in the yard**

**_~The House that Built Me_-Miranda Lambert**

* * *

**Don't own Twilight but that would be fantabulous.**

**As always, dirty words, nakedness, and a hot-headed Cowboyward.**

**Luv'n Cullen owns me, in case you all were wondering. She can decipher my psychobabble and make it legible ;)**

* * *

~BPOV~

Chapter 6- House That Built Me

"Bella."

I hummed. I was so comfortable and warm. I pulled the covers up higher around me and snuggled my ass into whatever was so warm in my bed. What the fuck was poking me under the covers? It then dawned on me that I had just climbed into the saddle with one of the sexiest cowboys, no fuck that, one of the sexiest men that I have ever seen. I rolled over and met the most beautiful sleepy green eyes. What would it be like to wake up to that every morning? And to wake up to what was now poking me in the stomach.

"Happy to see me?" I teased, pushing myself further against him. He had a pair of jeans on, which made me a little sad. He should still be naked and _sexually_ cuddling me.

He ran his hands through his already disheveled hair. "It's the fucking morning." He reached down and adjusted himself. "What did you expect?"

"What time is it anyways?" I didn't even know the whereabouts of my clothes, let alone my phone to check the time.

"It's almost eight. I wasn't sure what time the pixie got up, but Jazz likes to get up with the fucking chickens."

"Oh, ok." I was getting kicked out of the tent and Edward's bed. I knew it would happen this morning, what with the whole secrecy bullshit, thanks to Alice, but it kind of stung regardless. I was half tempted to just say fuck it and let it all be known since I, Bella Swan, was now the newest member of the buckle bunny round table, knighted by Edward's cock sword last night. And knighted I was, too. "I'll just find my clothes." I went to sit up but Edward shook his head and pressed me back down on the mattress.

"I decided to switch you tents so you wouldn't have to get up. I already moved our shit last night, uh…except for the blankets."

I wondered where the slight hesitation came from. Was it because I was still completely naked under the covers? He'd have to see me in all my glory when we switched blankets. I kind of liked the idea of making his morning wood poke a hole through his pants. I bit my lip thinking of the possibilities of round two. "You want to switch them?" I asked in my most 'sexy but trying to be nonchalant about it' voice.

He nodded and unzipped the tent, letting in the chilly morning air. He glanced back at me over his shoulder as he walked out. I shivered when I set up, partly from the cold, but mostly because his look was hot as fuck, but when did he not look that way? Just thinking back to last night, about the way he looked when he came, made the heat rise in my face and my stomach feel all funny. Speaking of last night, I actually was a little sore. I was sure it was nothing I couldn't handle, though.

I felt at my hair and tried to straighten it out some. Hopefully, Edward would find a combination of freshly fucked hair and bed head attractive, because there was no saving it today since I slept in it wet. Plus, Edward made his own contributions to my hair's state last night.

When I heard him outside the tent, I laid back down and adjusted the blanket so that it was barely covering my nipples. He stepped inside and glanced at my face as he zipped up the tent. I watched his eyes dart down to my chest and then back up to meet mine. He ran his hand through his hair and laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You," he shook his head.

"How am I funny," I raised an eyebrow. I was trying to be sexy, not funny.

"You just…" he pointed in the direction of Alice and Jasper. "Those two are going to be up any fucking minute and your trying to fucking torture me." Apparently, the teasing was effective, but I think I was beginning to torture myself now, too, which wasn't fun at all.

"Edward," I said. "It's okay. Alice will sleep 'til ten, honest to God, and she won't let Jazz get out of bed until she gets up." It flattered me way too much that I had this affect on him, especially since I still considered myself just a notch in his bed post. Plus, if I know Alice, and I do, she would be getting some good morning action before she got up.

He loosened his grip on his hair and dropped it to his side. "Bella…"

"It's fine," I said sitting up and throwing off his blanket, exposing myself, scalped beaver and all. "Just give me my blanket then." I held my hand out and motioned for it, acting like me being naked in the tent was no big deal.

"Fuck," he said. I don't know why but his dirty mouth makes me so hot. "You want to get caught don't you?" I shrugged and bit my lip. In some ways, it would make things a lot easier. He looked at me for a minute with a contemplative expression on his face before finally giving in and kicking his shoes off. He knelt down in front of me, "You are going to be the death of me."

I smiled. I couldn't help it. Sometimes it just felt good to take it anyway you could get it. I pretty much knew that Edward and I would never have a future. I wasn't sure that my heart could let someone in. I didn't know Edward very well, but given what I knew about his past, I wasn't sure he was capable of even having a relationship, and that was fine. I would ride this out as long as I could, literally and figuratively.

He smiled, too, before leaning in and kissing me on the lips, sucking on my bottom lip as he pulled away. I closed my eyes and sighed. _He_ was going to be the death of _me_. I felt his warm breath on my neck as he kissed underneath my ear and down my shoulder, causing me to tingle all over. Goose bumps spread over my skin causing my nipples to harden.

"Are you cold?" he whispered in my ear. I shook my head no. "Then why are you shaking?" I hadn't even realized I was.

"Because I want you," I breathed. I still had my eyes closed, because it seemed to turn me on a little more. I listened to the zipper of his jeans coming down and the sound of a foil wrapper being torn. Being blind to everything around me heightened my senses, and I briefly thought maybe one of these days I'd like to try being blindfolded. I didn't get to come up with too many fantasies, though, because Edward starting sucking on my collar bone, completely stealing the focus of my thoughts. All I could center my mind on was where his tongue, lips, and teeth were touching or going to do next. He caught me off guard when he sucked one nipple into his mouth and bit down, causing my breath to hitch and me to be completely snatchurated. I expected it when he pulled the other into his warm wet mouth and flicked across it with his tongue, but it didn't make it any less intense. I couldn't stand it. Last night had made me a greedy bitch. I wanted Edward's cock. I wanted to stake claim to it, write my name on it with a fucking sharpie marker, or tattoo "Property of Bella Swan" across the shaft. "I want your cock." I breathed.

He pushed me back on to the mattress and hovered over me for a moment, brushing my hair across my shoulder. "Fucking beautiful," he whispered in my ear before pushing himself inside me. The fullness was overwhelming. It scratched the surface of the teasing itch inside me but left me begging for further relief when he pulled out. He leisurely pushed back in. I think he was trying to torture me now. Every thrust pure ecstasy and agony. Slowly, he started to pick up the speed of his thrusts, coming into me a little harder and faster each time, every move of his hips bringing me closer to that sweet, sweet, fucking release.

I wanted to go longer for Edward's sake, but I felt my body start to betray me. My body tingled with anticipation of the impending feeling of pleasure and I brought my hips up to meet his thrusts, giving him a new angle to push deeper. "Holy Fuck," he muttered. I wrapped my feet around him digging my heels into his ass as he pounded into me deeper and deeper. I was starting to lose myself, my mind was going dark and my muscles started to tighten.

"Edward," I warned. I couldn't hold out much longer.

"Just let go baby," and I did. I completely and totally let go, allowing myself to fall down the rabbit hole and into the Wonderland of orgasms. Once again, I said orgasms, plural, meaning multiple. I was so caught up in my own release, though, that I didn't even get to watch Edward's sexy cum face. We both laid there, panting and sweaty.

"Jesus Christ, Edward, I feel like I should send you a gift basket or something after that." I let out a contented sigh and ran my fingers through my tangled mess of hair.

"What kind of gift basket?" he joked.

"Hmmm…" I thought for a minute, trying to think of something clever that he liked. "Actually, I have no idea what you like at all, other than cigarettes, riding bulls, and sex," I laughed.

"Sounds like my kind of fucking gift basket," he winked, before pecking me on the cheek and sliding his jeans on. "I'm here, Bella, anytime you want to get to know me better." I smiled. He slid his shirt over his head and slipped on his shoes. "Well, except for right now. Your best bud is sure to fucking wake up and catch me with my dick out." He grabbed his blanket and slipped out into the cold Forks morning air. How was I supposed to go back to sleep after that?

I managed to drift off into an uneasy sleep, though. I had little clips of weird fuzzy dreams. One snippet was of Alice, Jasper, Edward and me at a beach somewhere. Edward had kissed me and held my hand while Alice smiled at us. It then changed to Edward in the back of a horse trailer with some faceless girl, letting her watch his cum face. Then Alice and Jasper were dancing in a green field. My mom and dad joined them and another faceless couple. Emmett and Rosalie were there too. Rosalie was dressed in white and Emmet had on a tux. Maybe it was their wedding. Then it switched to behind a barn, where I found Edward with some redhead's tongue shoved down his throat. His hands were fisting into her hair, like he did to mine. I turned around to run away and there was Jake. That's when I woke up in a cold sweat. The covers were fisted so tightly in my hands, my knuckles had turned white.

I sat up, trying to calm my nerves after having to see _him_. The dream was bad enough without it having to turn into a nightmare. I ran my hands through my hair, more to soothe myself than to comb the tangled mess it was in. I grabbed a hair tie and pulled my hair up into a pony tail. I could hear Edward and Jasper outside talking, so I decided to just get dressed and go outside to join them, maybe even bum a cigarette from Edward. It was either that or I needed a drink.

I pulled a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans out of my bag. I found my bra in the corner of the tent, along with my cell phone and searched my bag for panties. I pulled everything out before I realized that I didn't pack any. Fuck it. Alice went commando all the time. If I thought about my ridiculous packing error for too long, I would just end up crying and I really wasn't in the mood. I got dressed and went outside to join the boys. It had warmed up considerably. Even though it's June, it doesn't mean sweltering heat here in Forks. We're lucky for sixty degree weather most days but it felt at least seventy-five.

"Edward, can I bum a cigarette off of you?" I asked walking over to him. Alice was either still asleep or getting ready. Jasper gave me an odd look, probably because I only smoked when I drank.

"Uh, sure." He pulled one out of his pack and handed it to me. I put it in my mouth and bent down for him to light it.

"Thanks," I said, walking towards the tree line. I just needed to calm down and take my mind off the dreams. Maybe burning the shit out of my throat and lungs would do the trick. When I found a tree I liked, I sat down under it, resting my back against its trunk. Half the cigarette had burnt, but I didn't need the whole thing so I didn't care. I took a long drag and lay my head back against the hard bark, letting the hot smoke tickle my lungs, making me cough. I wasn't a smoker at all. I coughed so hard I didn't hear when Edward walked behind me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sitting down beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, wiping tears away from eyes after my coughing fit. "Just had a bad dream," offering a small smile. "No big deal," I shrugged.

"Uh…" He ran his hands through his hair. "We could talk about it? I mean it must have been a pretty fucking bad dream for you to be out here all alone right?"

"It's okay, Edward. I'm fine seriously." The cigarette had calmed my nerves but sitting there with Edward, just talking, made it better. Plus, the last thing I wanted to talk to him about was me dreaming of him fucking random girls and my hated ex-boyfriend popping in for a visit while I watched. "I'm ready to go back now," I said, standing.

I sat and listened to the boys talk, but I was kind of in my own little world. Being the cynic that I am, I normally don't believe in dream interpretation, but this dream just bothered me. I would have to think about it later. I didn't want to dwell on it and let it ruin my day. I was going to have a good visit with Charlie today, no matter what.

"Morning bitches," Alice said, flopping down next to me. Even after sleeping in a tent all night in the pouring rain, she still looked damn good. Her hair was fixed, not that she has much to begin with, and she had makeup on. My hair was a tangled, just-fucked mess, and I couldn't even remember if I packed makeup. I did have a tooth brush, though, that I would take full advantage of when I got to Charlie's. "What's the plan for today?" she asked.

"Welp, momma wants us to meet at her house for lunch, so I figured we'd all go see our parents and then go eat," Jasper said. "After that we can fish, or hike, or whatever ya'll want to do."

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled. I was looking forward to seeing Charlie. It was nice to go home every once in a while and lay down on my old bed, look through picture albums maybe. We'd definitely 'watch' whatever sport was on T.V. It was a comfortable routine we had fallen into ever since I moved out.

We packed up the food and Jazz's guitar and headed to the truck. I figured if a person or animal wanted those tents bad enough they could have them. I wasn't packing all that shit back up again especially if we were coming back later this evening. The trail was ridiculous. Even with the light from the mid-morning sun I still managed to fall twice. Edward caught me the second time. I noticed Alice looking at Edward a little perplexed when he released my arms. I wanted to say "See! He's not an asshole. He sends me flowers, and lets me have the air mattress, and catches me when I fall," but all I could do was turn bright red and mumble thanks to him.

I was dropped off first because Alice wanted to see Charlie, and since he was on call, we didn't know if she would get to see him before we left. "Charlie!" she squealed, hoping out of the truck. She had already crossed the front yard and was in the process of giving him a big hug as I shut the truck door. Alice and I rarely stayed at my house, because Charlie was never there. She always loved him like her own dad, though. I had other friends growing up but he always favored Alice. They clicked for some reason.

"Hey Ali," he said hugging her back. "You look good. Still have your hair short I see."

"I'm growing it out, though. Bella and I already decided," she said, smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Get over here kiddo, give your old man a hug," he said, waving me over.

"Hey dad," I said, as I was engulfed in a big bear hug.

"You look good too, Bells." He said, releasing me. "Your hair's longer."

"Thanks, you look good too, dad. I see you're not starving since I moved out. Learn to cook?" I patted his stomach.

"Hardly, I get by, though," he laughed. He turned to the boys. "How are you doing Jasper?" He reached out to take Jaspers hand. "I hear you're making quite a name for yourself with this rodeo thing. I watch when I can ya' know, of course."

Jasper laughed a little. He knew as well as I did that my dad didn't watch anything that didn't have a ball or puck involved. "Eh, I'm doing just fine, sir." Anybody else probably would have waived Jasper off and said "oh no, don't call me sir." Not Charlie. He ate that shit up. Thought it sounded respectful and polite. Alice and I never called him anything but dad or Charlie but Jasper liked to humor him.

Charlie glanced over at Edward and then back at me, obviously wanting an introduction. "Dad, this is Edward," I said, motioning towards him.

"Hi, Edward," he said, stretching out his hand.

"Chief Swan," Edward said, taking his hand and shaking it.

He raised an eyebrow in appreciation for the 'Chief Swan' remark. "He your boyfriend?" he asked, looking at me but nodding his head in Edward's direction. The question completely caught me off guard. Charlie never paid much attention to who I dated, probably because there wasn't many. I couldn't believe he just flat out asked me like that, and in front of Edward.

"No," my face burned. "Jesus dad," I said under my breath, looking down at my feet.

"Oh, I just thought…" he shrugged.

"I rodeo with Jasper, sir. I'm just tagging along for the weekend." He smiled at my dad. The same charming ass smile that he does for me. Apparently it worked on Charlie too because he gave me a look that said "And why isn't he your boyfriend?" I think that was also the longest sentence I had ever heard Edward speak without using the word fuck. I didn't think it was physically possible for him. Thank God for that, though. Charlie wasn't one that felt the need to use profanity. I looked at Edward and he winked at me. Trying to impress my dad? That was…unnecessary? It's not like he would ever see him again, probably.

While my dad and I were trying to communicate with weird and awkward looks, Alice cleared her throat. "So…we just wanted to stop by and say hello. We weren't sure if you would be here when we came to pick up Bella."

"Oh, yeah. Well I'm glad you did." He turned to Alice and smiled. "You and Jasper need to come by more often."

"We're having lunch at Jasper's mother's and you're invited of course!" she said, giving him another hug. He nodded and thanked her.

"Edward," he stretched his hand out again and shook Edward's. "Nice to meet you."

"You too, sir," he replied.

"Edward, what's your last name?" he asked. I looked at my dad. Was he fucking serious? I could feel the heat rise up in my face again. This wasn't the same old embarrassing shit; it was super-mega embarrassing because my dad was now crossing that imaginary line between dad and cop.

"Cullen," he said, like the question had no underlying significance at all. Of course, to Edward it was probably just another question. To Charlie, it was the key to running a background check.

"Jasper, take care son," Charlie said, as they turned to leave. He waived until they were out of sight and then turned towards me. "What?" he said, obviously noting my red face and the daggers that were being shot at him from my eyes.

"Really dad?" I put my hands on my hips to emphasize just how pissed I was.

"Bell's, you never know about people. I like the boy, but they all seem nice at first and then you find out they skin cats and string them up in their basement. I just want to make sure you don't have anything to worry about."

"Ok, I'm not arguing with you about this, because it's insane and I want to have a good day." I wasn't even going to get into it with him about the "horrific" things that went on in Forks. The worst thing Charlie had ever seen was a hiker that had fallen off a cliff because he had been drinking. This wasn't Seattle or San Francisco.

The rest of the afternoon went by peacefully with no more mention of embarrassing background checks. I made lasagna and put it in the freezer for him to heat up later, because I knew he wouldn't come to lunch with us.

I went upstairs to my bedroom after the Mariners became too much for me to stand. He still kept it the exact same way I had. Nothing had been moved much, except a few pictures were scattered across my desk. There was one of Alice and me in front of the Space Needle when we were in middle school and a picture of my mom and me on some beach in Florida when I was eleven. There was one of Charlie and me at graduation, in my hideous yellow and black cap and gown. I picked up a picture taken at my fifth birthday party. I had asked for a pair of blue cowgirl boots with a matching blue hat. I laughed at myself, my long curly brown hair down in my face, smiling at the camera with one front tooth missing, wearing my hat and holding up my boots, completely proud.

Being from Texas and having a dad that was involved in rodeos made that cowboy stuff written into Jazz's DNA. Alice has only dipped her heels into the cowboy way because of him. I wondered, though, how Edward and Emmett had gotten into it, especially Edward. Emmett seemed to fit the description a little better than Edward, with the hat and belt buckle, though he was built like a linebacker. The way Edward dressed sometimes, you would never know he rode bulls. He looked like the guys in my class at college. I guess that was just another thing I didn't know about him.

I looked through a few more pictures that were laying around when a light knock was at the door. "This is your house, you don't have to knock dad," I laughed.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, sitting down on my old bed.

"Old pictures," I said, turning towards him. "Looks like somebody else has been looking at them too."

He smiled sheepishly, "Guilty," he raised his hand. He opened his mouth to say something but his phone rang. He checked the caller id and sighed. "I've got to take this." I nodded.

He stepped out of the room to take the call. I knew he was going to have to leave. He always did. When I was younger, I would get disappointed, but when I turned thirteen and was allowed to walk to Alice's or the library it didn't bother me as much. He walked back in and smiled weakly at me. "There's a missing hiker. They found his back pack but haven't found him yet. I swear I don't know where these people get their maps." He shook his head.

"Probably Newton's," I laughed. "Just go dad. Don't worry about me. I'll call Jasper or Edward to come get me."

"Speaking of Edward," he paused to clear his throat and my pulse quickened. I had already denied whatever it was we had once today. What else did I have to do to convince him? "I know you say he's not your boyfriend, not that you would tell me if he was…but uh, he seems like a well mannered young man." I laughed. If he only knew just how dirty his mouth was, and what dirty things he did to his daughter with it.

"Okay dad, but seriously, he's not my boyfriend. Edward's just a friend," with benefits. He nodded and kissed me on the forehead.

"Stop back by if you can before you leave," he said as he walked out my bedroom door.

I said I'd try and pulled out my cell phone. I called Edward, "Hey, wanna come pick me up?"

* * *

**A/N**

**So the whole 4 classes thing is ripping me a new one. But on the bright side I've got quite a bit of the next chapter written so hopefully there wont be another 3 week wait. Maybe two?**

**I'm off to a wedding today, hopefully going to end the night with some vodka, Balderdash and drunken guitar playing.**

**Let me know what ya' think. I might need some love while nursing my hangover. **


	7. Sad Songs and Waltzes

I'm writing a song all about you

a true song as real as my tears

But you've no need to fear it

'cause no one will hear it

Cause sad songs and waltzes aren't selling this year

_~Sad Songs and Waltzes_-Willie Nelson

* * *

**Don't own Twilight, and I never will. **

**For this chapter, we've got a lot of language, a little violence, not so much sexin' this go around...**

* * *

**Firstly, I'd like to say m****any thanks to Luv'n Cullen for her constant support, good advice and suggestions, and her convincing me this story doesn't suck.**

**Secondly, I know it has been forever since I updated. Fortunately/Unfortunately (However you want to look at it) I worked my ass off this semester and didn't get the grade I needed to get back in the nursing program. FML. BUT it means I can update sooner. I'm open to all criticism but seriously this has been the worst week I've had in a really long time. So if you hate this chapter and need to express yourself do it nicely please lol. I can't take much more. But if you want to make me feel better you can leave me happy, nice comments. **

**Thirdly, thank you for reading, recommending, leaving comments and just being patient with me. I read all comments and it literally makes my day to see a notification in my e-mail that says somebody added my story as a favorite or put me on author alert. **

* * *

Chapter 7- Sad Songs and Waltzes

~EPOV~

If I had ever stopped and took the fucking time to picture what Alice's parents might look like, it would have been spot fucking on what I saw today. Short. Her dad was a short, stocky guy with a deep voice but didn't say a lot. Not that people talked to me much anyways, especially when they didn't know me. Her mom, though, was just fucking like her; little and hyper. Only, she was nice to me. She invited me in, and even told me to come back and fucking see her again. I knew it was eating the little pixie up, too, and it was fucking hilarious. I guess she didn't know Edward Cullen could be a charming motherfucker if he wanted to be.

Bella's dad seemed to like me, too. He even wondered if I was her fucking boyfriend. Jesus that would be…I don't know if I could do that after that fucking bitch Jessica. Bella's reaction kind of threw me off, too. She blushed and almost looked fucking mad or embarrassed at the thought. I didn't want to dwell on what her reaction meant because I didn't really want to fucking give this up just yet. It was surprisingly nice to have a girl other than fucking Rosalie to talk to. And you couldn't really say you were talking to her, 'cause she would just fucking roll her eyes or spat off something bitchy to me most of the time, except if I really needed her, which wasn't often.

I don't know what it is with these bitches, but they can't stand me. Rosalie and I have a fucking mutual dislike. It's no skin off my back that she thinks I'm a cocky asshole, and she doesn't care that I think she's a bitch. It's just how we are. We get along that way. But Alice, I had never done a fucking thing to her. We almost got along when I first met her, but then a while back, she just started trying to pick fucking fights and being hateful towards me, so I just acted the same way.

I had met Jasper's mom once before. She came out to a show in Montana about a year and half ago, but she's a nurse and fucking works all the time, so she can't come out that often. Plus, she has a little farm with animals and shit that she's got to take care of. She's a nice fucking woman, seriously. She reminds me a lot of my mother. She's real calm and gentle natured like Jazz and has the same light brown hair. He looks more like his dad, though, which has to fucking drive her nuts, considering she divorced his ass to escape him. Poor woman's got a son that looks dead fucking on him.

Her house was decorated in some kind of fucking country western theme. It was the complete opposite of my mother's contemporary style. Jasper's mom had all kinds of barn stars and iron horseshoe-looking stuff hanging up on the walls. She had antique oil lamps and a lot of crocheted things sitting around on the tables. She had fucking brown shag carpet too. I swear to God I haven't seen shag since I went with my mom to look at a house she wanted to redesign. I had to have been seven then. It was completely fucking comfortable in there, though. It made me want to curl up in the worn leather recliner and fall asleep.

Jasper's mom took us on a tour of the rest of her little farm. It wasn't really big enough to call a farm, but I guess in Forks it was the closet fucking thing to one. She had a barn where she kept a few animals. She showed us her chicken coop and her garden. It didn't look like it was doing too fucking good, though, but I wasn't going to say anything. All the goddamn rain was probably drowning the plants.

We had just walked back in the house when my phone rang. It was Bella. I knew it when I heard the ringtone. I couldn't hear a goddamn Weezer song anymore without thinking of her, so I just fucking set it as her ringtone.

"Bella?" I answered.

"Hey, yea, it's me," she said. I don't know what it was about this fucking girl, but everything she did made my goddamn dick twitch. She was sexy as hell in twenty different fucking ways, and right now her voice was giving me a raging blue steeler.

I couldn't think of a fucking reason she would call me, though. What if she just called to fucking talk while she was visiting her dad? Would that be fucking weird? "Wanna come pick me up?" she said.

I wasn't exactly expecting that. "Aren't you having a good time with your dad?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I was, but he got a call and had to leave, so I was wondering if you would come get me." She waited for my answer and I guarun-fucking-tee you she was biting her lip. I had to shake the image of her fucking teeth pressing into her pouty bottom lip because I was standing here in the middle of the fucking living room in front of Jasper and his mom. I don't think Jazz would invite me back if I pitched a fucking tent for his mom.

"Uh…that shouldn't be a problem. Sure, I'll come get you." I looked at Jazz for confirmation and he nodded. I guess he figured that would happen. "I'm on my way." I hung up the phone and Jasper handed me the keys.

"Edward, was that Bella?" Jasper's mom asked in her sugary sweet twang.

"Yes, m'am," I nodded. I liked her, so I tried to be as fucking polite as I could be.

"Shoot, I guess Charlie had to work again." She shook her head "Well, she can come right on over here and help me get started on lunch," she winked at Jasper.

He laughed. "Better Bells than Alice."

"Ain't that the truth, son? I love your Alice to death, but she ain't got a domestic bone in her little body," she chuckled.

I felt like I needed to fucking defend Bella in some way, but I had never actually eaten anything she made. The only time I knew of her cooking she fucking burnt her hand and the lasagna. I must have looked angry or some shit because Jasper's mom patted me on the shoulder. "I'm just teasing ya. Your woman's alright in the kitchen."

I smiled and nodded at her before I realized what she said. "Wait. She's not my woman."

"No? Maybe one of these days, then." She winked. "Might be a mother's intuition talking, but you sure was in a hurry to get off that phone and go get her." She raised her eyebrows at me. I just stared at her, fucking slack jawed. Was I really in that big of a fucking hurry to go get her?

The thought of a girlfriend made my anxiety level hit the roof. This was fine. What Bella and I had was fine. It was a no strings attached kind of fucking thing. There wouldn't be any coming home and finding her fucking some other guy. Goddamn, the thought of her with another guy could just about send me over the fucking edge anyways, let alone catching them together. I'd kill the motherfucker. If that Mike Newton thought I didn't see what the fuck he was doing, he's crazy. I couldn't help it. I saw his overly touchy hug, and I heard him ask her out. I could almost hear the disgusting fucking things he wanted to do to her. I just did the first thing that came to my mind, besides fuck up his face, stick my tongue half way down her goddamn throat, just so he knew he couldn't have her. What the fuck was I even talking about? It's not like she was mine. I just needed to go get Bella and stop thinking about weird fucking situations.

I drove the five miles in Jazz's truck to her dad's house. This was one of the smallest fucking towns I had ever been to. It was nothing compared to Chicago. The whole fucking town was smaller than my grandmother's subdivision. I wondered if Bella had ever been to Chicago, or past the Western states for that matter. This was _completely_ fucking me. Fuck a girl and not know a thing about her. Usually it didn't bother me to do this to bitches, but Bella wasn't a bitch, and I could feel the fucking guilt creeping in. Besides that, though, I was actually interested in her, which really hadn't happened since Jessica and that worried me. I guess it was ok to be interested in her, though. We could be like secret friends that fucked occasionally. That's a pretty twisted fucking way to look at it, but I don't know how else to describe it.

When I got out of the truck, I lit a cigarette and ran my hand through my hair. My stomach was having that weird pang again, so I figured a cigarette would calm me down some, hopefully. I knocked on the door and casually leaned against the frame. It was worth the fucking wait when she finally answered the door. She had changed clothes and taken a shower and smelled like strawberries. I fucking loved that smell. "Thanks for coming to get me," she said, leaning in and kissing me on the lips. I could get used to this secret friend thing. She tasted like cherries. It made me feel bad for smoking right before she kissed me. I probably tasted like a fucking ashtray.

"No problem," I shrugged, putting my cigarette out on the bottom of my boot. "You ready to go?" I asked. She nodded.

She didn't say much on the way over, which I assumed was just her usual fucking way because she didn't' really talk on the drive from Seattle to here, either. Every few minutes she would glance at me and smile. She rolled down the window and stuck her arm out, letting it bounce in the wind. Fuck me if this girl didn't look hot as hell doing the simplest of things. She rested her head back on the seat and the wind blew through her hair, sending her fucking strawberry scent over me. I wanted to bury my fucking face in her hair. It was clean and sweet and Bella, the way a woman should smell. I just hoped we could make it back to fucking Jazz's house before I lost control and found some back road to pull off on. Her smell was just fucking overwhelming.

By some fucking miracle, we pulled into the driveway still clothed. It's just a damn good thing that was a five mile trip 'cause any further and we'd have put that fucking tail bed to some use. She started up the walkway ahead of me, never fucking glancing back. She was good at this secretive game. You'd have never known she kissed me less than 10 minutes ago with the way she played it. She walked on inside not bothering to knock, but this was probably like her second fucking home or something. She didn't need to.

"Lord, Bella, I'm glad you're here. I need help with lunch 'for Alice shows up and tries to help me!" Jasper's mom hugged her and they both laughed. "Let's go have girl talk in the kitchen while these boy's do their thing." She put her arm around Bella's shoulder and led her into the kitchen.

"We'll be outside mom. Holler if you need anything," Jasper said as they disappeared into the kitchen. He grabbed his hat from the hanger and tossed me mine. I swear he got 10 times more fucking country when he was around his mom. It was kind of funny. I wondered if I changed any when I got around my family. My parents live on the outskirts of Chicago, out in the country a little ways. We never quite got to the point where I said Chic-ayh-go instead of Chi-ca-go. I know hanging out with Jasper and some of these other guys had me picking up their fucking twang, though.

We walked a little ways towards the back of the farm and stopped, looking out over the pond. I took the opportunity to light up a fucking cigarette since I didn't get to finish my last one. I blew smoke rings as we both stared out over the land and towards the trees.

"So how are you and Bells doing?" Jasper asked.

I nodded. "Alright." It's not like we were a fucking couple or anything, but I guess in Jasper's eyes, what we were doing was the closest thing to being one.

"Just out of curiosity," he said adjusting his hat. "How long are you all going to keep this a secret?"

"Uh…well," I said, putting the cigarette between my lips and removing my hat to run my fingers through my hair. "I'm not too fucking sure, actually. I think she's just fucking scared of what Alice will think. I'm not scared of her, but I don't want her fucking mad at Bella or anything."

He nodded and was silent for a moment. "Has Bella told you about her last relationship, yet?" he asked, staring into the water.

I shook my head, "No."

He bent down and picked up a rock tossing it into his hand a few times. "Like I said before, it's not my place to say nothing." I watched as he threw the rock causing it to skip over the water. "I will tell you this, though; it took her a long time to open up and when she did she got hurt… in several ways. Just give her time, Edward. She may just be scared of herself and not so much of Alice."

I took a drag off my cigarette and let his words sink in. How the fuck was she hurt? Maybe, we weren't too fucking far off from each other. If her ex was anything like Jessica, then maybe we were two peas in a big fucked up pod. It sure cut me to the fucking quick when Jessica did that, not that I would admit it to anybody.

He cleared his throat, "As for Ali, do you know why she's not your biggest fan?"

"Could it be my colorful language and charming fucking personality?" I asked sarcastically.

"After that night at the bar when you took Bella home, I asked her what had gotten in to her. My Alice is a little spit fire, but she normally doesn't do stuff like that. Guess what she told me she saw you doing?" He bent down and picked up another rock.

I had no fucking idea. I quickly replayed the nights in my mind when Alice came to the shows. I mainly steered clear of her 'cause it was just too fucking awkward to watch her and Jasper all lovingly staring into each other's eyes and shit, and I definitely didn't go to the hotel room those nights. I didn't do drugs, so it's not like she saw me snort a line of coke or anything. "No fucking clue," I said.

"Well, apparently sometime in April she saw you and one of the barrel racers b b in the back of a horse trailer screwing like rabbits, and uh…doing something else," he laughed, blushing a little bit and sending the rock skipping over the water. "I guess it just shocked her, ya know. Now every time she see's you, I guess she thinks of that."

I tried to remember that night. April….April? Oh fuck, I dropped my cigarette and ground it into the dirt. I barely remember that fucking night. My mother had called me after the show and said she had fucking bumped into Jessica's parents. They were going on and on about how fucking much they loved her new boyfriend and how Jessica had thought he was the one. I went to the bar and got so fucking shit-faced on Johnny Walker Red I don't know how I even walked to a goddamn horse trailer let alone got my dick to function to fuck some girl. I didn't drink because Jessica was happy and in love; I drank because I couldn't be. The bitch had almost fucking ruined me. I put my heart and soul on the line for her and she just shrugged it off.

It wasn't just fucking in a horse trailer that had Alice so bent out of shape, though. The bitch I was fucking got off on breath play. She called it erotic asphyxiation or some shit like that. I was drunk and thought, 'what the fuck, why not,' which goes to show you how fucking stupid me and that girl were. No wonder Alice didn't fucking like me or wanted her best friend to have anything to do with me. I'm sure I looked like a real fucking winner, not only with my pants around my ankles, but choking some goddamn girl while I banged the shit of her, too.

"Shit, I remember that night…vaguely," I said, shaking my head. It wasn't the first time alcohol mixed with self-pity had caused me to do something I wasn't entirely proud of.

"Well, I just didn't want you thinking she was being bitchy for no reason. Alice ain't like that; she normally likes everybody," he shrugged.

For the first time in a long time, I felt like maybe I should explain myself for something that I had done. Maybe because it was Bella's best friend who had caught me in such a bad fucking scene and was obviously looking out for her friend's best interests, or maybe because I just didn't want to be associated with shit like that anymore; I wasn't sure, but I might have to apologize in the future, or at least not call her a bitch from now on. That might work.

My phone vibrated. It was a text from Bella.

**I think Jazz's mom is on to us ;)**

I laughed to myself and texted her back. The woman was very observant.

**I think your fucking right.**

It really wouldn't be half fucking bad to have someone besides Jazz in on our secret. I hated that it had to be a secret. It had been such a long time since I found a girl that didn't deserve or ask for a fuck and duck, and now I had to hide her. Don't get me fucking wrong, sneaking around was sort of a turn on, but it got, and would further get, fucking annoying. Maybe if I made things a little less fucking hostile between Alice and me, Bella would feel more comfortable with other people knowing. Fuck, I don't know. I guess it wouldn't fucking kill me to be nice to the little midget once in a while.

After a while, Jasper went to pick up Alice, and I sat in the living room flipping through the fucking channels. It was nice not really having to do anything. If we weren't driving to a show, we were getting ready for one or taking care of the horses. Or we were fucking waiting, which was a thousand times worse. Every once in a while it was just nice to relax and watch mindless fucking television. I started watching Wheel of Fortune and couldn't help but yell at the people that were playing. "No, you dumbass, D's already been guessed."

I heard a giggle and turned to see Bella covering her mouth with her hand. "Something funny?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"They can't hear you. You know that, right?" she giggled. "Here," she said walking over and holding out a glass to me.

"What is it?" I asked, smelling it.

"It's sun tea. Jasper's mom made it. It's a southern thing," she said winking at me. "I had never had it till she made it for us years ago, but it's really good. Thought you might be thirsty," she shrugged.

"Oh yeah," I took a sip of it. "It's fucking great. Thanks for bringing it to me."

She turned to leave. "You can…uh…stay and sit with me if you want. Watch these dumb fuckers on t.v. lose."

She bit her lip, "Well…I want to but…Alice will be here soon, and I should probably get back and help Jasper's mom finish up. Take a rain check?" I nodded. I had made up my mind. I was being nice to Alice even if it meant I would have to bite my goddamn tongue in half. If it would make Bella more comfortable, I would do it.

As if on fucking cue, Jasper walked in the front door with Alice bouncing behind him, and Bella disappeared into the kitchen. Jaspers mom came out drying her hands with a dish towel.

"Well, hey there Alice. 'Bout time you got here," Jaspers mom said smiling, walking over and giving her a hug.

"Hey, momma. You need some help in the kitchen?" she asked.

I snorted. Shit, I was supposed to be nice to her. She shot me a mean glance, and I just turned my fucking head and ignored it. I could do this shit.

"Oh, uh…sure honey. We could always use an extra set of hands," she said, looking a little red-faced from the anxiety that was likely to cause her.

A few minutes later, we heard a fucking dish break and somebody yelled "shit!" Jasper looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Mine or yours?" he asked.

"Ten fucking bucks say's it's yours," I laughed.

"You're on."

What the fuck did I just say? Did I actually just brand Bella as fucking "mine?" It was terrifying but exciting at the same time.

Jasper's mom poked her head around the kitchen door. "Jazz can you get the first aid kit in the bathroom. We've got a bleeder in here."

"Who's bleeding?" he asked, getting up from the recliner.

"Bella," she said, disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Goddamn it," I said, reaching into my back pocket for my wallet.

He laughed. "Keep it. I bet Alice caused it."

After a while the girls came out bringing lunch, and fuck me if that wasn't the best looking food that I had seen since fucking Christmas. It was completely down home southern cooking too, which was fucking funny since we were about as north as you could get in the states. Jasper's mom and, well…Bella had gone all out; chicken and dumplings, mashed potatoes, the fucking real kind, deviled eggs, green beans, biscuits, and even a fucking blackberry cobbler. Food isn't normally my thing. That's more Emmett's territory, but I was about to have a literal goddamn orgasm from it. I was sick of fucking take out and fast food.

I noticed Bella had several band aides on her arms. When she caught me staring she shot me a look that said "Don't even fucking ask," so I focused on spooning some more fucking food on my plate.

"So, how come these are so fu-…uh, yellow?" I asked, poking my chicken and dumplings with my fork. I hadn't heard Jasper's mom swear, so I was trying to watch my mouth around her. "You put food coloring in it or something?"

Jasper chuckled. "It just means their fresh," his mom said smiling.

"So what does that mean?" I eyed Jasper, looking back to his mom. "Like it was never frozen or something?"

I heard Alice huff and ignored her.

"It means," Jasper said, "that it was alive this morning and now were eatin' it." He smiled taking a drink of this tea.

"Huh." I thought about it a second. I never hunted or any of that shit, and I sure as fuck never killed my own food. I wasn't really sure how I felt about it but didn't feel too fucking negative because I still ate it. "Well, it's really good," I said, shoveling another bite in my mouth.

After lunch, we offered to help clean up, but she fucking waived us off and told us to go have fun. I just wanted to fucking sleep, though, after eating all that food. Fuck fun. But when the girls said they wanted to swim when we got back, I perked up a little and so did my dick. Even though I had already seen Bella naked and knew exactly what she looked like under her jeans and t-shirt, it didn't mean that I would be any less turned on if she had a couple fucking pieces of fabric covering her up.

We all went to change. The thought of Bella naked in her tent just ten feet from mine was driving me fucking crazy. I wanted to be in there, "helping" her. When did I become so fucking horny? Ok, well I've always been like that but, fuck, I can usually keep my cock in line. I couldn't explain it exactly. Maybe it was the "secret lovers" thing that made this weird relationship we had going on so intense. Maybe it was just her.

I remember when I first fucking saw a picture of her. It was when I had just started riding with Jazz. I hadn't even met Alice yet. He had just got back from Ocean City. He and the girls had driven down for a few days, and when he came back, he had a bunch of fucking pictures of their trip on his computer. He was letting me and Emmett look through them. I was just barley looking because they were of the ocean, and I'd seen the fucking ocean before. One picture caught my eye, though. It was sunset and there was this girl, long brown hair down on one side of her face, which had gotten a little too much sun. She was looking out at the ocean and didn't even know Jasper had taken the picture. She was fucking beautiful, and it made me a little jealous actually that she was with Jasper. Later I found out though that it wasn't Alice; it was Bella.

I was fucking relieved even though I didn't know Bella and probably never would. It just made me feel better knowing she wasn't fucking Jasper. It was kind of odd that I fucked her this morning, though, and would hopefully do it again tonight.

I didn't bother taking my shirt off. I just slipped off my jeans and pulled my trunks on. I forgot my fucking shoes in Emmett's Jeep. I just had my boots. I bet I looked really fucking cool wearing swim trunks and Justin boots together. I grabbed my phone, sunglasses, and cigarettes from my bag and walked out of the tent the same time Bella did. She looked me over and saw my fucking boots and laughed. "Nice," she said.

I cocked an eyebrow. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "How am I supposed to see your tits with all those clothes on?"

She blushed. I fucking loved that blush.

She opened her mouth to say something but didn't get the chance. "What do you think Bells?" Alice came and stood in front of Bella in a red two piece bathing suit (if you could call it that) that had Texas printed across the ass. She turned around and shook her ass at Bella.

"Does Jasper like it?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he said, coming up behind Alice and wrapping a towel around her. He winked at us. "They ot'ta make the Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders wear these." I rolled my eyes. This whole keep my mouth shut thing was going to be fucking harder than I thought.

Jasper called it a swimming hole but it looked more like a lake to me. It was actually pretty fucking nice out there. It had a pebbly beach and clear water. Our ponds back home in Chicago always had fucking scum in them. Not that we swam in ponds or anything because my parents were members of the country club. I personally thought it was a little too fucking cold to be swimming, but I wasn't going to be a pussy and not swim.

I set the fishing poles down and bags of bait and tackle. I'm no fucking fisherman, but when I saw Bella with the pole in the store and Jasper and Alice with theirs, I had to get one, too. I couldn't be the only motherfucker not doing it. Even though it seemed to me that jacking off would be a better use of my time.

I lit a cigarette and watched as Alice and Jasper splashed around in the water. I was really surprised to see Alice so into the whole fucking nature thing. Sleeping in a tent, fishing, and now swimming in a 'swimming hole'.

"You coming in?" Bella asked.

I nodded. "In a minute."

"Okay," she said smiling. She kicked off her shoes and unbuttoned her pants. I couldn't help but raise an appreciative fucking eyebrow when she stepped out of her shorts. Her shirt covered the bottom part of her bathing suit which gave the illusion she didn't have any fucking bottom on since all I could see was her legs. Goddamn erection. This was going to be the day from hell. I could tell already. She pulled her shirt off and tossed it at my feet. Fuck me. It was black with white polka dots and was so tight, her fucking tits were about to bust out of the top. I ran my hand through my hair and pulled. It would be so easy to reach out and run my hand over the fucking swell, or better yet, just rip the goddamn thing off and fuck her right here on the beach.

She turned and sauntered towards the water. Before I realized what I was doing, I was right fucking behind her, cigarette still burning, and shirt and boots still on. She was knee deep in the water when she turned around. "Edward," she laughed. "What are you doing?"

"I…don't know?" I shook my head. I looked down to see the tips of my boots in the water. What the fuck was I doing?

"You don't know?" She cocked an eyebrow and smiled mischievously. She leaned down and before it could register with me what she was doing, she fucking splashed me…and not just a baby splash. She fucking soaked my ass.

"You fucking splashed me?" I said, taking my wet and limp cigarette from my mouth. She shrugged and bit her lip. I shook my head and she began backing up deeper into the water. "You got my cigarette wet. Girl, you're gonna get it now," I said, pulling off my boots and walking into the water after her.

"Edward," she warned, with her hands up in front of her. "Don't do it!" I shook my head and kept walking towards her as she was backing away. "C'mon, I won't do it anymore. Smoking is bad for you anyways."

"Okay," I nodded. "I won't splash you."

"Really?" she said.

"Fuck no," I laughed and splashed her, completely drenching her face and hair. The little bit of makeup she did have on was now smudged up around her eyes and running down her cheeks. She was still fucking hot, though.

She wiped the water from her face, further smearing her makeup. "Alright, were even!" she said, laughing. "Are you happy now?"

"Almost," I said, wading over to her. I cupped her cheek with only the intentions of cleaning the smudged fucking makeup off her face. When I looked at her, though, and our eyes met, it was like somebody threw a fucking 220-volt plug into the lake. My chest swelled and my whole body tingled, but I couldn't fucking pull away from her to save my life. I had felt this before but not quite so intense, and all I knew was I was in fucking trouble.

I noticed she wasn't looking at me anymore but over my shoulder. I turned to see what she was staring at. Alice and Jasper were watching us. I dropped my hand from Bella's face and stepped back. Fucking great. I was racking my brain trying to come up with something to say to get my ass out of this mess with both Bella and Alice. Alice just kept staring at me. Jasper was looking at anything but. I didn't know what to fucking say…that I was fucking Bella and I was afraid I might be in…love with her? Love. Fuck that. I didn't have to say anything, though, because there was a splash of water, and I looked up to see Alice dripping wet.

"Bella!" Alice yelled and took off through the water after her.

I just stood there, stunned as fuck about the several things that had just happened. Was Alice really so easily distracted that she couldn't see what was going on between Bella and me? What the fuck was going on between us? I knew what I felt, and whether I fucking wanted to feel it or not, it was there…with goddamn bells on. Regardless of it, though, she hadn't made the first move to tell me that this was anything other than a sexual fling for her. It had only been two weeks for fuck's sake. I wasn't sure what the fuck I was going to do about it. What if she did want something more? Could I even do that? Jesus Christ, I was working myself into a panic attack. I needed a fucking cigarette.

"Edward…are you alright?" Jasper asked, breaking my inner hysteria.

"Uh…yeah," I said, running my hand through my hair and patting down my soaked pockets for cigarettes, remembering I put them in the bag with the tackle, thank fucking God. "I'm fine," I said, walking towards the shore "I just need a minute."

"Well, I'll just leave you with your thoughts then," he winked and started walking down the bank towards the girls. Fucking perceptive Jasper, I guess he thought this was fucking hilarious. He probably planned this shit.

I sorted through the bag, found my cigarettes, and lit one. I needed to talk to someone about this. I went over the list of the people I knew in my head. Mom and dad were out first and foremost. I mean, they have kept their marriage together for fucking ever it seemed like, but I just couldn't talk about this to them, not after Jessica. I couldn't talk to Alice, obviously. Jasper maybe, but he's too close to the situation, and I really didn't want my ass kicked if Bella freaked out on me. Emmett I could possibly talk to, but I sort of needed a fucking girl's advice. There was really only one person left who had the same attitude and emotional stability as me. Fucking Rosalie Hale. I needed to talk to her.

I'd known Rose for a while and, though the majority of the time we didn't get along, I knew she would help me out if I ever needed her to, and she wasn't a gossiping bitch, either. She'd keep whatever I said in confidence. It was probably one of her better fucking qualities. I'd talk to her when I got back next week or call later. I would just try and ignore what I felt a few minutes ago. Maybe it was just all that fucking food I ate making me have a weird feeling or some shit. Love. No fucking way.

I wasn't going to fucking think about it anymore. I threw my cigarette and grabbed the fishing pole and all the shit that came with it. I was going to fish and not even fucking think about Bella. Okay, that wasn't going to work because she was probably still running from Alice on the other side of the lake by now, but I would fucking try. I found a tree to sit under and started attaching the bobber and sinkers. Then tied the fucking hook in a knot and baited it. I seriously doubted that there were going to be any fish in this general area because of all the fucking splashing we had just done, but I didn't care, I cast out anyways. I just needed something to focus on that didn't scare the shit out of me.

I leaned my head back against the hard trunk and closed my eyes, but all I could see was Bella. Her fucking smile and the way she bites her bottom lip. How fucking sexy she looked in the truck with the windows down, the wind blowing her sweet strawberry scent to me. I smiled to myself. If I had followed through with my first instinct today, I would have pulled over on an old road somewhere and fucked her in the tail bed. If we couldn't make it into the back of the truck I would have threw her in the backseat and made her scream my fucking name. Shit, we'd have to fucking do that and soon.

"Hey," she flopped down beside. "Getting any bites?"

I jumped. I was so engrossed in my dirty thoughts, I didn't fucking hear her come up. She was out of breath from all the running and leaned her head back against the tree.

I was opening my mouth to answer when I noticed her knee was scraped up. "What happened to your knee?" I asked.

"I fell when Alice was chasing me." I narrowed my eyes at her. Alice just better be fucking glad she was a girl. "No, it's funny really. So as I'm running, I trip over this tree limb. Alice didn't see me fall, and she ended up tripping over me."

"That's funny I guess," I said, even though I didn't think it was _that _fucking funny.

"That's not the funny part. When she fell her bathing suit top ripped in the front and now her boobs are completely hanging out," she said, laughing.

I laughed too. It would be pretty funny to see Alice panic stricken because she popped out of her ridiculously tight bathing suit and her fucking tits were on display.

"Can I fish with you?" she asked.

"Sure," I shrugged. "Let me fix your pole for you."

"Edward," she rolled her eyes. "Thanks, but I know how to tackle and bait my own fishing pole."

So much for not thinking about the 'L' word. Why did she have to be the only fucking girl I have ever met that wasn't afraid to put a worm on a hook? Don't ask me why, but I found that to be really fucking sexy.

I reeled back in since the pole had been out for probably 10 minutes without so much as a fucking bite. My goddamn hook was gone. "What the fuck?" I yelled. "I double knotted this shit!"

"Here," she took my line and started wrapping around a hook about a dozen different fucking ways. "You can't just double knot it Edward."

She handed it back to me and smiled."Uni-knot. That fish better have a knife if he wants that hook off."

"How'd you learn to do all that?" I asked. "Most girls are clueless about this kind of stuff." Actually, I was pretty fucking clueless, too.

She shrugged as she attached the bobber. "My dad likes to fish and he used to take me when he got time. Alice and I fished a lot growing up, too, before boys and makeup and all that shit. I still don't like putting the worms on the hook, though." She grabbed a leaf and picked up the worm with it. She made a face as she threaded it up and around the hook. "Poor slimy bastard," she said. For some reason, I think I liked her using a leaf better than her fingers.

She sat back down beside me and cast out.

"Edward," she sighed. "Where do you see yourself in ten years?"

The question took me off guard. "Fuck…" I ran my hands through my hair. "I don't know."

"Ok, well, where do you see yourself five years from now?" she asked, sitting her pole down and turning towards me.

Where did I see myself in five years? Shit, where did I see myself in one? The fucking rodeo was just so unpredictable. I could be gored by a goddamn bull tomorrow or trampled by a horse and be a vegetable the rest of my life. I couldn't just give it up, though, not yet. The idea of a nine to five desk job made me want to fucking puke, and I couldn't exactly see myself married with 2.5 kids and a golden retriever.

"I guess doing the same thing I am now…including my fuck buddy," I winked. Fuck, why did I say that? I immediately regretted referring to her as a goddamn 'fuck buddy'. I ran my hand through my hair. "Ugh, you know what I mean." She wasn't a fuck buddy and I knew it, though I wanted to convince myself otherwise.

She was quiet for a moment, and I looked over at her to try and figure out what the fuck she was thinking since she always kept me guessing. She was chewing on her bottom lip and playing with blades of grass. I was afraid maybe I had really fucking hurt her feelings or something. "Where do you see yourself in five years?" I asked, trying to break the awkwardness I had just created.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I only asked because I thought I would have had more to show at twenty-two. I mean Alice has Jasper, and she'll get accepted into her fashion school soon and probably end up in fucking New York. You and Jasper are completely successful doing the whole rodeo thing. I just thought I would have at least decided on a career by now."

"I'm sorry," she looked up at me. "I didn't mean to vent. I'm thinking too much," she smiled.

"Don't be sorry," I shook my head. "Bella, none of us have fucking shit figured out either. Well maybe Jazz does, but I sure as fuck don't and I'm older than you. Emmett doesn't know his ass from his elbow and Rose just wanted to get away from her fucking dad. We're all just kind of floating in the fucking wind here."

She nodded and smiled. "We're still young. We've got loads of fucking time. I do like the idea of Bella the editor wearing pencil skirts, though," I said with a smirk. Actually, I'm not sure I liked that idea anymore. If she bent over and some mother fucker looked at her I'd probably beat the hell out of him.

This time I heard somebody walking up behind us. "Ya'll havin' any luck?" Jasper asked, squatting down next to us.

"Hell no," I said sitting my pole down. "Those damn girls scared all the fish away," I said with a wink.

Bella laughed, "Excuse me? If I do recall, you were involved in the splashing too, Edward."

"Whatever you say baby," I said, chuckling.

"Bells, can Alice wear your shirt? I can't fix her top and I've got her squattin' in the bushes so nobody sees her."

I laughed. I couldn't help it, which made Bella laugh too. "It is pretty dang funny," Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. "I wasn't the biggest fan of that bathing suit anyways. It's a little to revealing, especially now."

"Sure, she can wear it," Bella said, nodding her head in the direction of our abandoned clothes.

When Jasper came back, Alice was trailing behind him a little red faced. I couldn't tell if it was from all the running or if she was pissed because she couldn't fucking swim anymore in her hoochie suit. Either way, I didn't give a fuck, except that we all ended up going back to the campsite. I was surprisingly enjoying my fucking time fishing, personally.

The evening went by pretty smoothly. Bella and I sat on opposite sides of the fire, as to not draw anymore fucking attention to ourselves. I hated this feeling I had. It was like an itch in my throat. I wanted to fucking sit next to her, but a dozen different reasons were holding me back. I had done my fucking part today and hadn't done or said one nasty thing to Alice. Hopefully, Bella would see that I was trying at least.

After Alice and Jasper had gone to bed, I thought maybe I would pull out the charming motherfucker in me and put him to good use. I grabbed a blanket from my tent and walked over to the fire where she was sitting. "Bella, you wanna go for a walk with me?" I asked, holding out my hand for her to take. The light from the flames danced across her face making her look peaceful. It was almost a shame for her to leave when she looked so fucking beautiful sitting there.

"Sure," she said, taking my hand. "What's with the blanket?"

"Uh…I thought we could look at the stars," I shrugged.

"Stars, huh? Sure you aren't just trying to get in my pants," she teased.

"Bella, I'm fucking shocked. I would never try to get in your pants." I said mock indignation. "Besides, it's not always like that with me." She eyed me skeptically. "Alright, well I'd never say no to you probably, but it's not my intention to fuck you on this cold hard ground tonight with mosquitoes biting my ass…unless you wanted me too, of course," I added, flashing a half grin.

She licked her lips. "We'll see."

You would think that with it being late at night that it would be kind of creepy, what with all the bears and wolves and shit out here, but it was peaceful, really, and quiet. We walked across the meadow and over to the lake, hand in hand. I couldn't remember the last time I had actually held hands with a girl, probably in high school with my whore of an ex-girlfriend.

I walked over to the edge and spread out the blanket. We had been pretty fucking lucky today, weather wise. It hadn't rained once, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, making it easy for all the fucking stars to shine through. I sat down on the blanket and motioned for Bella to join me.

"I love it out here," she said, looking up into the sky. "You forget about how pretty the little things are when you live in the city, like the stars or lightning bugs."

I was silent as she stared off into the sky. She was so fucking beautiful it made my goddamn heart hurt. How could I have let this happen? Where was my fucking red flag that said "too close to the girl, dumbass? Back away!" Sure wasn't when I had my dick in her and was being my usual careless fucking self.

"There's the little and big dipper," she said, laying her head on my shoulder gesturing towards the twinkling lights. "And that's Virgo, my birth sign." She pointed towards the western sky.

I had no idea what I was looking at. It just looked like a bunch of fucking stars to me. "What the fuck am I looking at here, Bella?"

She giggled. "Newton's sell astronomy maps for tourists. I looked at them a lot over the years, which is how I know all this shit. I'm not some sort of astronomy buff or anything." She took my hand and traced the outline of the constellation. Her hand was small and warm and all I could think about was how smooth it was and how her fingers were only half the size of mine, but how it was a perfect fit all the same.

I leaned us both back on the blanket and she laid her head on my arm. This was not Edward fucking Cullen's style at all, but for some reason, it was with her. It just seemed right. She fit against me perfectly, in more than one fucking way. I needed Rose's advice on what I should do. I couldn't trust my gut instinct anymore.

We were both quite for a while, lost in our own thoughts.

"Have you ever been in love Edward?" she asked, looking up into the sky.

I laid there for a second and thought back to my first love, if you could call it that. "Once," I said. "Or at least I thought I was. Turned out she was a whore." She just nodded but something in her expression told me she could relate. "What about you?"

It took her a moment to answer, too, like she was thinking it over. "Me too. Funny how people you once loved can turn into douche bags and whores so quickly."

I chuckled at her comment. "So, you wanna tell me about the douche bag?" I asked. I was pretty fucking curious, actually, since Jazz had brought it up more than once.

"If you tell me about the whore first," she countered, sitting up on her elbow.

It wasn't a story I was fucking dying to share, but I really wanted to know what was so fucked up about her last relationship. "Well, I dated this girl for a few years. Thought it was love. We even tried the long distance thing after high school. I came home to Chicago to surprise her one day, though, and she was fucking somebody else…literally, fucking somebody else on her parents couch."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me? She cheated on you?" She giggled.

"Why is that fucking funny?" I asked. I was starting to get a little defensive. This was my least fucking favorite thing to talk about and she was laughing at me.

"No, don't get mad," she said. "I'm just floored at how stupid the bitch was to cheat on somebody as hot and good in bed as you." She winked.

"Oh," I ran my hand through my hair. Way to jump the gun there Cullen. Wait. _Hot and good in bed?_

"So does this whore have a name?" She inquired.

"Jessica." I replied. I hated saying her name. It was worse than any fucking curse word in my book.

"Well, Jessica doesn't know what she's missing," she smiled. "You did let her ride longer than eight seconds right?" she said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. "What about you? Tell me about the douche bag." I said, turning over on my side and propping myself up with my elbow.

She sat up and took a deep breath. "Jesus…this is kind of embarrassing." She looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"You don't have to be embarrassed around me. Fuck, having your girlfriend cheat on you is pretty goddamn embarrassing," I said.

"Well, I've got one better." She stopped and bit her lip before continuing. "We were friends pretty much our entire lives. His dad, Billy, and my dad are best friends, so we used to run around in our underwear together and play house. He tried to get me to go out with him forever, but it wasn't until about a year ago, though, that I finally gave in and decided to date him. At first everything was going great. He just liked to drink. I mean, we all like to party, but he could just take it to another level."

She was obviously fucking uncomfortable. I couldn't see her blush with just the light from the stars, but I knew she was. She ran her hand through her hair and laughed nervously. "So one night, Alice and I were going to a movie and for some reason I _had _to have the sweater that I left at his apartment. We stopped by and I went up stairs to get it. I knew he wasn't there. He had mentioned going out with his friends or something. Anyways, I used my key to get in, found my sweater and was walking out of the bedroom when the front door opened." She shook her head and took a deep breath. "He walked in with some skanky bitch hanging off of him, obviously drunk. So I asked him 'Who the fuck is that?' and he told me not to worry about it. I don't remember much of it because I was so mad, but I do remember that the girl walked out, we started screaming at each other for what seemed like forever, and then he hit me."

I could feel my fucking blood boiling as I squeezed my hands into fists. "What's the motherfucker's name?" I asked between clinched teeth. I needed a name. I would track the piece of fucking shit down and break his goddamn neck.

"Jacob…Jake, whatever." She said.

"Jacob what?"

"Edward it doesn't matter-"

"To fuck it doesn't matter Bella. I'll teach him to fucking hit my-a woman." I ran my hands through my hair and pulled. I had done this so much lately I was surprised my fucking hair wasn't falling out. Bella was quiet as I pulled out a cigarette and lit it. I took a long soothing drag. "What his name?" I asked again after I calmed down minutely.

She sighed. "Jacob Black." I nodded, that's all I needed. "But Edward, look. Don't do anything stupid, OK? Believe me, that night when I went back to the car and Alice saw me, after I begged her not to go up there or call the cops, she called Jasper. I don't know where he was, but he got to our apartment six hours later with bandaged hands. Apparently he beat the living shit out of…Jake. I haven't seen him since that night. Alice and Jasper went and got my stuff, and I didn't tell my dad because I didn't want it to mess up his friendship with Billy."

I remembered that night. Jasper had left before he even went out and performed. He told me to ride with Emmett because he had to take care of some family business. I needed to remember to thank Jazz the next fucking time I saw him and figure out what this Jake motherfucker looked like. But as far as I was concerned, anyone with the name Jacob Black was getting his ass kicked until I was for sure I had gotten the right one. I sat there for a minute thinking about where this asshole might live and how I might accidently bump into him soon. I didn't realize I was completely ignoring Bella in the process.

"Shit, I shouldn't have told you that. You probably think I'm some stupid, helpless pity-case now." She hid her face in her hands.

"Bella, I don't think that at all." I tossed my cigarette and took her wrists, pulling her hands away from her face. I cupped her chin and pulled her face up to look at mine. "I would never fucking think that about you. You're not helpless or pitiful, and you're certainly not stupid. You're the ultimate girl. I've seen you get on a fucking mechanical bull drunker than hell." She gave me a pointed look. "You can bait your own hook even!" She giggled. "If anybody is fucking stupid, it's that bastard that lost the best thing he'd ever fucking have because he drowned his ass in alcohol and couldn't keep his dick in his pants."

"Thank you," she said giving me a warm smile. "You know, Edward Cullen, you put up a good front, but I don't think you're the asshole you let people think you are," she added, bumping my shoulder with hers.

"Just don't fucking tell anybody," I said.

"Look," she pointed towards the sky. "Shooting star. You have to make a wish, Edward."

"You make it," I said.

She closed her eyes and scrunched up her nose like she was fucking concentrating on something. I had to fight back a laugh, but it was fucking cute at the same time.

"Ok, done!" She smiled.

"So are we going to stay out here all goddamn night and be tick food or do you want to go back to the tent and see if you can go longer than 8 seconds?" I waggled my eyebrows.

"Race ya!" she said, jumping up and taking off running.

"Fuck Bella, don't run," I said, grabbing the blanket and following after her. "You'll break your fucking leg and I'll have to carry your ass.

* * *

**A/N**

**How bout I just say update soon? **

**Merry Christmas and happy holidays to everyone! Have a safe and happy time where ever you go. I'll try and get out my mini depression from school, and update faster haha!**


	8. Real Good Man

I might have a reckless streak  
At least a country-mile wide  
If you're gonna run with me  
It's gonna be a wild ride  
When it comes to loving you  
I've got velvet hands  
I'll show you how a real bad boy  
Can be a real good man

_~Real Good Man_-Tim McGraw

* * *

**Don't own Twilight...*Sigh***

**For this chapter Edward's hot and filthy mouth, and some sexin.**

* * *

**Ok, and now on to this crap nobody reads :)**

**I owe my soul to Luv'n Cullen especially this go around because she got the chapter back to me mere hours after I sent it. Even though she probably hadn't unpacked yet from her trip, and had to take care of a sick m.i.l.**

**Thank you very very much if your still reading this, or if you've just jumped on the band wagon. I'm awful at moving time forward when I write, but I'll do the best I can.**

**I'll just warn ya, it's a shortin' but a goodin'...at least I think so.**

* * *

Chapter 8- Real Good Man

I gently slipped my arm out from underneath her. I held my breath as she turned over and snuggled deeper into the covers. I couldn't fucking sleep. All these thoughts racing in my goddamn head was driving me insane. I quietly unzipped the tent and stepped out. It was cold as fuck out here, but I guess four in the morning anywhere might be a little fucking cold.

I forgot my fucking lighter in the tent, and I wasn't too sure how sound of a sleeper Bella was. I didn't want to risk waking her up to get it. I mean, she probably needed her fucking sleep after last night. The fire still had a few glowing embers so I took advantage of them to light a cigarette.

I got the fire burning again, just enough to keep my fucking teeth from chattering. I was about to call one of the most no-nonsense bitches I knew, chattering teeth would not be fucking acceptable. I needed to show her I was serious or she'd just fucking hang up on me.

I slowly raked my fingers through my hair, more for fucking concentration than nervousness. I wasn't exactly sure what to tell Rosalie. I guess I should just be open and fucking upfront about it like I always am about everything else with her. It's just all so goddamn strange and it's just not fucking me at all.

I dialed Emmett's number and lit another cigarette, more to have something in my hand than for the nicotine.

I thought it was going to go to voicemail, but on the last fucking ring somebody picked up. I heard them fumbling around and I wanted to fucking laugh because I knew it was Emmett. He may be somewhat of a morning person but not at this hour. I was starting to wonder if maybe calling so early in the morning wasn't that great of a fucking plan. I didn't exactly have time to call last night after our…activities (She can go longer than 8 seconds by the way).

"Heeellloooo," he said groggily into the phone.

"Hey, Em."

"Edward? Why are you calling so early bro? Do you need to know which hole it goes in?" He yawned making the last few words barely audible.

I chuckled. "No, I've had that part figured out for a while now. Uh…I actually needed to talk to Rose for a minute."

"Umm…" he paused, "OK, I'll see if she'll wake up."

I heard the muffled noises in the background of Emmett and Rose talking and the phone rubbing up against fabric.

"What the fuck do you want at 4:25 in the morning Cullen?" she snapped into the phone.

I rolled my eyes. I should have fucking waited to call. "Just shut the fuck up and listen to me Rosalie Hale," I hissed into the phone. I was trying to keep quiet and not wake Bella, but still let her know I wasn't fucking around.

She laughed. "You've got a lot of nerve calling me before God's even awake asshole and then telling me to shut up."

"I need your advice Rose…your help." That might get her attention and make her stop fucking talking.

She was quiet for a few seconds. "I thought you might call. Go on. Tell me about it."

"What? How the fuck did you know I might call?" I asked. I hadn't even talked to her or Emmet in a week.

She sighed. "Does it matter Edward? It was something Emmett said last week. Just tell me the fucking situation so I can go back to sleep."

"I think I love her Rose." I tossed the half burnt cigarette into the fire and ran my hands through my hair and down my face. "Tell me I'm just being fucking stupid and that I should leave right now."

"Well you are stupid," she agreed. "But you were born that way and you can't help it."

"Rosalie," I growled.

"Alright. Well, have you told her how you feel?" she asked.

"Would I be asking for your advice on the fucking subject if I had?" I replied as calmly as possible. I didn't want to play twenty questions. I needed an answer.

"What makes you think that you're in love anyways? I thought Edward Cullen didn't fall in love?"

"I don't know Rose. I don't, but when I look at her I get this heavy feeling in my chest, and when we touch it's like goddamn electricity is running through my veins. She's not like any other girl I've ever met…she's fucking different"

She was quite for a moment. I probably shocked her fucking system with all the 'feelings' talk. That was another thing I didn't normally do. This girl was bringing out all these new and weird fucking sides to me.

"Do you think she feels the same way about you?" she asked.

"She hasn't let me see it if she does." I slumped down in my chair. "That's why I'm telling you this. What should I do? Do I tell her and risk scaring her off? Do I ignore what I'm feeling?" I was starting to freak myself out a little bit.

"Stop, Edward! Listen. I don't know Bella very well. I mean, the only time I've met her was at the one show and afterwards at the bar, which apparently she and I don't remember very much of, but I will say this. That night at the bar she was fine until I made some kind of remark about you being a bitch or something and not coming out with us. Then she downed probably half a bottle of Cuervo. I don't know why she would do that if she didn't care about you a little. I mean, I would personally drink myself into a coma if I had feelings for you, but that's just me."

"Rosalie, I will never request this from you again, understand? Tell me what to do?" I pleaded.

"You won't want to hear this seeing as how you're not one to watch and wait, but just let it play out. Give it a week or two. Don't push her and be nice, Cullen."

"I am nice, just not to bitches."

"You could always make her jealous too ya' know? See if that lights a fire under her ass," she suggested.

"I don't know about that." I shook my head. I wasn't big on jealousy. I'd felt that deadly sin too much for comfort before.

"You never know. Some girls are just oblivious to their feelings until the little green monster claws its way to the surface."

"Yeah, thanks Rose." I said, though I was a little disappointed she didn't offer any more insight into what I should do. I hated to fucking wait.

"No problem, and Edward, if you ever call me this early again, I'll rip you a new asshole."

"Noted," I said, as she hung up.

I turned the phone over and over in my hand and stared into the fire. Wait. I should just wait? I should just wait. I could do that, I guess. It would be a good exercise in self control, seeing as how I normally acted first and asked fucking questions later.

"Edward?" Bella called from inside the tent.

"Yeah, I'm here," I said unzipping the flap and slipping inside.

"What were you doing?" She asked.

"Cigarette," I shrugged. Not entirely a lie.

She sucked on her bottom lip and I felt my dick twitch in anticipation. She was wearing my Callahan Auto t-shirt, which was now permanently stained from the lasagna she had dropped a week ago. She pulled it over her head and tossed it into the corner. "I'm cold," she smirked.

"I feel like this is fucking déjà vu, Bella."

"Remember what you did last time to warm me up? Just do that again." She winked.

No fucking problem. I ran my fingers down her cheek bones and back through her hair. Her lips. Oh God her fucking lips. I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth and ran my fucking tongue across it, then traced the upper one lightly too. I wanted to taste every inch of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I was on top of her, my fucking cock pushing into her stomach, trying to escape from my goddamn pants as usual. I kicked them off.

She ran her fingers through my hair as I nipped at her jaw and down her neck. My hands found their way under her fucking shirt and I rolled her nipples. She bucked underneath me, trying to find some kind of fucking friction. My mouth was watering from her laying there shirtless for me. I wanted to taste her goddamn tits bad. So I did. I sucked one nipple in and felt it pucker against my tongue. I licked and sucked the other and watched as it rose from the heat of my fucking mouth. Bella squirmed underneath me as I did.

I slid my hand between her legs and lightly pressed her clit with my thumb. She fucking moaned and writhed underneath me. I started rubbing her clit in little circles and slid my fingers inside of her. She was so wet and fucking ready for me. She wanted me. In this way I was sure of. I licked and bit and sucked at her as I pumped my fingers inside. I was dying to taste her but wasn't sure what her reaction might be.

"That feels so good Edward," she moaned. "But I want to make you feel good, too."

"You do make me feel good Bella, so fucking good."

She sat up, my fingers instantly missing the warmth, and pushed me back.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You'll see." She winked and started kissing a trail down my chest. She circled my belly button with her tongue and licked down my happy trail. I fucking unconsciously thrust upward from the sensations her tongue was causing, and she took that as a fucking invitation to nip at my hip bones.

By now I think it was a little fucking obvious I was going to get my cock sucked. I just didn't know if I wanted Bella to do something that was one-sided right now. She wrapped her fingers around my shaft and licked the fucking tip. Fuck me, maybe it was ok this one time. She circled my head with her tongue and ran her teeth across the tip. I fisted the covers, trying to brace myself.

"Bella, you don't have to do that," I managed to choke out.

She didn't listen to me. She licked her lips and slid her hot mouth over me, taking in as much as she could. She fucking swirled her tongue around my tip and took me into her mouth again, my head hit the back of her throat. It was everything I could do to not thrust into her deeper. She gripped my hips with both her hands and started sucking me fucking faster. She was creating a goddamn suction like a vacuum and I could feel myself building.

"B-Bella," I stammered. "Stop." As incredible as her mouth felt, I wanted to be buried into her more.

After putting on a fucking condom, I picked her up and set her down on top of me. I slid into her until my whole cock was sheathed in her warmth. She rocked back and forth and I bucked my hips into her as I rolled her nipples with my thumbs.

"Oh God!" she yelled. God would definitely fucking hear her if she kept yelling like that and anybody else within a fucking five mile radius.

The combination of seeing her pouty fucking lips over my cock and now being buried inside her was the most fucking intense thing I had experienced in quite a while. It wouldn't take me long to cum. I pushed my hips up, driving into her. Over and over, and faster. I held onto her hips and pounded into her harder. She was so fucking wet and warm.

"Edward…I…I'm…" she sputtered.

"Just go baby, fucking cum around me," I growled. She was so tight and slick and hot. When she clamped down on me, I just couldn't fucking take it anymore. "Fuck, Bella," I moaned pushing fucking deeper into her. I could feel her muscles squeezing my cock. The feeling was just to fucking extreme. My dick spasmed inside her as I felt my fucking release pour out of me.

She collapsed on top of me and we both lay there for a moment afterwards, fucking sweaty, trembling, and panting. When I finally regained control of my breathing, I rolled over, taking Bella with me. She ran her fingers through my hair and hummed.

"Mother. Fucking. Amazing," I sighed.

"Agreed," she nodded sleepily. "I think you owe me a gift basket," she said with a yawn.

"I think your right. Sleep?" I asked.

"Sleep," she agreed.

She lay down and cuddled up against me. I hesitantly wrapped my arm around her. I didn't even sleep in the same bed with the other girls. Cuddling was definitely something I didn't normally do. It just seemed natural with Bella, though. I could get used to it.

When she was still and her body was heavy in my arms, I lightly kissed her temple. And only when I was sure she was asleep, I whispered in her ear, "I fucking love you, Bella Swan."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hope everyones holidays were just swanky as can be!**

**This next chapter...geeze *wipes brow*...few weeks? Let me know what ya think if you want! It always makes my day seeing that little notification in my inbox :)**


	9. Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not

Are we gonna do this or what?  
I think you know I love you a lot  
I think we've got a real good shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?

_~Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not-_Thompson Square

* * *

**Don't own Twilight...yeah**

**This chapter contains language (What? _Really?_), and violence.**

* * *

**So, ummm...What the fuck? Where did all you awesome people come from? I woke up one morning with a billion notifications in my inbox. I was floored to say the least. I read and squealed over every review, and creeped all your profiles! Thank you so much for reading! It makes me giggle, in a good way.**

**As ever, I offer my humble thanks to Luvin Cullen for her magnificent job. She takes my cupcake and puts icing and sprinkles on it. **

**I did things a little different this time because I felt it was such an important chapter that it needed both perspectives. Turns out I really like writing it like this, and may continue. Who knows?**

* * *

Chapter 9- Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not

~BPOV~

The weekend was…how do you say it in French? Fucking amazing? I could say, that said amazing weekend was due to the fact that I hadn't had sex in over six months, or I could say that it was from having sex with Edward. Hell, maybe it was just being with Edward, which seriously freaked me out a little bit. He puts off this badass persona, but I know that's not really him. When he opened up to me the other night and told me about his crazy bitch of an ex-girlfriend I saw a different side to him. Vulnerability maybe? Trust issues definitely. No wonder he didn't have a girlfriend and couldn't keep a steady relationship, but who was I to talk? I was as equally jacked up as him when it came to trusting others. I surrounded myself with people I had known my entire life and felt uncomfortable around anyone new…except Edward for some reason.

The plan had been for us to stay till Sunday, at least, but Emmett called. Apparently, there was a rodeo in Boise on Saturday night that couldn't be passed up, so we all packed up our shit and went our different ways. So here I am sitting on the couch…in my apartment…alone…at three in the afternoon on a Monday, reading Romeo and Juliet for class. I had thought about letting my fingers do a little hitch hiking down south out of sheer boredom but decided to read instead. I needed some recovery time anyways.

"Hey, Bells," Alice smiled, coming through the front door and kicking off her flats.

I laid my book down on my chest. "How was class?" I asked.

"Fine, same stuff mainly," she sighed, sorting through the mail. "Jazz called. He wanted us to come to their show on Friday night. If you don't want to that's fine. I know this has been a lot of driving back and forth over the last few weeks. Usually his shows aren't this close to us, though."

"No, that's fine. I'll go." I sat up, my book falling to the floor with a thud. I scrambled to pick it up.

"Don't you even want to know where it's at?" she asked, giving me a perplexed look.

"Uh, sure I do. Where's it at?" I didn't give a shit. I just wanted to see Edward again and have him do bad things to me.

"Casper, Wyoming," she said, ripping open her credit card bill.

"Ok, that's fine."

"Bella, that's a fifteen hour drive! Why the hell do you want to go? I don't even want to go but it's somebody's birthday and I have to at least make an appearance," she whined, looking down at the bill. "Holy shit! Jasper's going to kill me! Look at this bill!"

"Better than staying here by myself all weekend." I shrugged. "I can keep you company on the drive. It'll be fun!"

She eyed me skeptically. "You never want to go to these, Bella, but now you seem almost excited to go. Did you meet somebody at the last rodeo? Was it at the hotel? Who was it? Tell me," she squealed, flopping down next to me on the couch.

I feigned innocence. "Alice, I absolutely did not meet anyone, at all. If I did, you would have heard me screaming 'Oh God' when you stepped out of the elevator. Did you hear me screaming 'Oh God'? No."

"Bella," she said, taking my hands and looking up at me through her lashes, which was never a good thing. "Do you think I could dress you up again this weekend?"

I started shaking my head no. Hell no. I mean, it wasn't so bad last time, but I could dress myself, damn it. "Pretty please!" she begged, making her best puppy dog face. "I won't ask you to dance if I can do this! You can just sit at the table and drink…and possibly pick up a man."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine Alice, whatever. I'm not dancing, no hats, no boots, no puffy shirts." I shuddered at the thoughts of a puffy shirt.

"Yay! I'll call Jasper and tell him were coming!" She bounced up and headed for her room. Somehow I think the tiny bitch just played me.

The rest of the week was unmercifully slow. My classes drug on, but the paper on Romeo and Juliet was now complete, my hoohah was healed and ready for some immediate action, and my bags were packed. Panties were first on the list this time. I packed extra. Though, I really hoped I wouldn't be wearing them the majority of the time.

The fifteen hour drive would give us just enough time to get to the hotel, throw our shit in my room and make it to see the first team ropers go out. As long as I got to see Edward looking hot as fuck on a bull I didn't care. Oh, yeah, and Jasper, too, I guess.

~EPOV~

Fucking Emmett and Rose. I should be fucking grateful for them because the rodeo in Boise was a goddamn breeze. I just wish they hadn't fucking told me about it, though, because I could have had at least three more days with Bella. Not to mention, my dick had been expecting a little more fucking action. It had been twitching all damn week any time my thoughts lingered to long on her. They always fucking lingered to long.

I flopped down on the couch in Emmett's room. He was watching women's tennis since Rosalie was taking care of her horse. She wouldn't let him watch that shit if she were here.

"Damn look how short their skorts are. I bet Rose would look fine as hell in one of those outfits," he said, staring intently at the screen.

"What the fuck is a skort?" I asked, even though I didn't give a shit what it was. Bella would be here soon, and that's all I really fucking cared about.

"Uh…you know man like if shorts and a skirt had a baby." He pointed towards the TV.

I raised an eyebrow at him and glanced at the TV, deciding I didn't give two fucks what a skort was or what those girls were wearing. I only cared how one girl was clothed.

**What are you wearing? **I texted her. They should have left hours ago and were probably close to the Idaho-Wyoming border by now.

**Nothing but a smile, **she texted back. Goddamn. I think I moaned aloud. I knew it was a lie because she was in the car with Alice, but my cock wasn't paying any fucking attention to that.

"Who ya sending love notes to, baby bro? Couldn't be Bella, could it?" Emmett teased, tapping his chin and smiling.

I didn't say anything. I played with my phone and acted like I didn't fucking hear him.

"Oh, come on lover boy. Don't want to talk?" he pouted.

"Fucking Rose," I sighed. I seriously thought the bitch could keep her mouth shut.

"Rosie didn't tell me a thing actually. You think I can't tell when something's up with you?" He raised in eyebrow at me in question. "I've only known you your whole life, Edward, which is why I know how you and your 'Don't want to fucking talk about it' attitude are." He even fucking air quoted it.

"I, uh…" I rubbed the back of my neck. "It's just kind of fucking hard after the last time, ya' know." I hated that I didn't fucking talk to Emmett more about stuff like this, but it was just too weird.

"Hey man, no worries," he shrugged. "It's not really an emotion you want to hide, though, in my opinion. I love Rosie, and I'm not ashamed of it."

"I'm not fucking ashamed, Emmett…I just don't want to get hurt again." I put my face in my hands. This conversation had taken an awkward fucking turn. Five minutes ago I had a goddamn rail spike in my pants from thinking about Bella naked, and now I'm confessing to my brother my deepest fears like I'm a fucking pussy or something.

"Well, the way I see it, courage is being scared to death and saddling up anyways." He finished with a nod.

I just looked at him. Usually Emmett only said something clever if it was inside his cookie. "Wow Em, that's really fucking deep coming from you."

"Eh, actually I stole it from John Wayne, but who the fuck cares right? Look, all I'm saying is, you've been unhappy for so long, and I'm tired of seeing you like this, but when somebody mentions Bella or you two are together, you soften up a little. Everybody is scared of this feeling. You think I'm not terrified that Rosie is gonna wizen up and leave my ass? You just gotta keep doing it man, cause' it feels right."

"I'm working on it." I ran my hands through my hair. I mean, hell, I was at least to the point where I could tell her how I felt when she was unconscious right?

~BPOV~

"Excuse me!" Alice yelled, as we made our way through the crowded arena to our seats. "Jesus, I know I'm short but people are just ignoring me!" she huffed. I mouthed an apology to the guy she elbowed by the concessions as I was drug through the swarm of people getting last minute beer and popcorn.

We had decided it was probably best to wait and see 'Jasper' after the show and avoid the crowd and all the excitement around the chutes. That was fine with me. I had just ridden with Alice for the last day in a tiny yellow sports car going ninety plus miles an hour. I could handle just sitting still in the bleachers for a moment. Why we didn't fly, I'll never know.

Our seats were fantastic. No, not really. They were shit. Alice and I practically sat on top of each other to get away from the people we sat next to. Big Tex sat to our right, spitting tobacco into a Mountain Dew bottle, and yelling 'Shit fire, boys!' every time a calf was roped and tied or a man was bucked off his bronc. To our left sat a very strange man or, who I like to refer to as, creepy ass mother fucker. The first thing he said when we sat down was "You girls sure is pretty." I didn't even look at him, but Alice made the mistake of being polite and gave him a small smile. He stared at her the whole rest of the time, and once, I swear to God, he even smelled her hair.

Jasper's event was up. Alice bounced in her seat anxiously as she watched all the other ropers competing against her man. "Sorry, you lose," She pointed after each roper left the arena.

"How do you know that Alice?" I asked.

"Just do," she winked.

"Alright, well I bet you a drink that he doesn't win this time," I said, even though I wanted Jasper to win. I just wanted to bust Alice's chops if he didn't.

"Deal."

Finally, Jasper's name was announced. Alice clapped and whistled, and I found myself doing the same. I wasn't sure if it was her infectious enthusiasm or that maybe I was actually starting to like this rodeo shit.

Jazz just made it look so damn easy. Maria, an old pro at her game, went straight for the calf. Jasper swung his lariat a few times, took aim, and effortlessly snagged the calf. He had it tied and his hands up before I could say 'fuck me that was quick.'

"That was Jasper Whitlock, coming in with 7.94 seconds. Folks it looks like Whitlock's got it." The announcer boomed over the speakers.

Alice screamed and stomped her feet with approval, which made creepy ass motherfucker smile at her.

"Told you! I'll have a cowboy cocksucker," she said with a wink.

"Please tell me that's a drink," I said, giving her an uneasy glance.

Barrel Racers were next. Rosalie came out first. She was always first and I wondered if maybe she didn't bully the others girls into letting her. Seems like she enjoyed setting the time they had to beat. She came out of the chutes on Royce, who was flying like a bat out of hell. She whipped around the barrels like they were the size of Dixie cups, making her clover pattern with ease.

"Shit fire boys, look at the titties on that one," Big Tex hollered, nudging his fellow rednecks with his elbow.

Alice shot me an agitated look. "Oh, no he didn't," she mouthed.

"If she rode me like she rode that horse it would be the best night of my life boys, I tell you what," he mused, spitting another mouthful of tobacco juice into his bottle.

And that did it for me. "Now listen to me you nasty ass hillbilly!" I yelled, standing up and pointing a finger in his face. "That is my friend's 'titties' you are talking about, and for your information, she has a boyfriend that could kick your ass up one side of this arena and down the next so you shut your filthy mouth or I'll call him right now. He's down there in the chutes actually," I said, pointing in the direction of where Rosalie had just led Royce.

"I'm sorry ma'm. I-I didn't know," he stammered, dropping his head a little bit. His friends were now taking turns elbowing him in the side and laughing at him for just having his ass handed to him by a girl.

That was easier than I thought. I was half expecting to use Alice as a tiny human shield while I ran for cover. For her sake, I was glad that he was just a docile, loud mouth redneck, and not an uppity one. "Well…now you know." I nodded at him, gingerly sitting back down.

"Bells, that was so hot," Alice giggled. "If I were a lesbian I would have my way with you right now."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Just defending Rosalie's honor is all. I actually don't know her all that well so I hope it wasn't in vain…and what do you mean you're not a lesbian? What about that time freshman year when…"

"Shut your face," she said covering my mouth with her hand.

My phone buzzed. Edward of course. I never got texts from anyone else except Alice and occasionally Jasper.

**Do I need to fucking come up there?**

Only Edward would take the time to write out 'fucking' in a text message. I looked around the chutes and spotted him leaning against a wall, staring at me with an unhappy look on his face.

**Spying are we?**

**More like admiring. Does that guy have a problem?**

**I handled it. **

"Who are you texting?" Alice said, trying to look.

"Your mother," I said, slipping my phone into my jeans pocket.

**~EPOV~**

She handled it? I bet she fucking handled it? I saw her up there yelling at a man fucking twice her size and pointing her finger in his face. The girl was trying to give me a fucking heart attack. It would have taken me a good two minutes, at least, to run across that arena and get through those people if that guy had tried anything. Lucky for him he seemed pretty fucking scared of her. If she wasn't so fucking cute, I might have been scared too.

It was intermission time, thank fucking God.

**Meet me by the front doors, **I texted her.

I just wanted to talk to her before I had to go on. Fuck, I could get gored by whatever bull I was about to ride and never hear her voice or smell her sweet strawberry scent again, which would be fucking tragic.

Sure enough, she was standing close to the front doors, waiting for me when I finally made my way through the fucking crowd. She hadn't noticed me yet, and I watched as she nervously bit her lip and scanned the sea of people for me. I knew she was alone since I'd passed Alice, who was headed in the direction of Jasper, in the hall.

I came up behind her and slid my arms around her waist, kissing her neck and breathing her in. She melted back into me a little bit, and it was just such a fucking shame that we fit so well together, and I was too chicken shit to say anything to her about it.

"I really hope that's you Edward," she sighed before turning around in my arms and greeting me with the most beautiful goddamn smile I'd ever seen. I could just get lost in it for fucking days. Fuck me, I was in so deep, I was drowning.

"Just me," I said, kissing her lips, but I think I got more teeth than lips. "So you want to tell me what was going on in the bleachers?"

"Edward, it was nothing," she huffed. "Just some redneck talking about Rosalie, and it pissed me off, so I told him to shut it."

"Wait…You were defending Rose?" I laughed. "Oh shit, don't tell her whatever you do. She'd be crushed she couldn't have done it herself."

"Well, I was really standing up for all women back there, not just Rosalie. They should give me a medal for that shit," she giggled.

"Bella, can you do something for me?" I asked, staring intently into her eyes, letting her know I was serious.

"Anything," she breathed, coming closer to me.

"Please, be fucking careful. How am I supposed to ride a goddamn bull, knowing you're out there leading a fucking women's rights campaign or whatever? I know you lose your head sometimes and, fuck, don't we all, but… uh…you're kinda important so…yeah." Well, that was as close as I could force myself to come. Plus, a crowded lobby wasn't the most ideal fucking place for a person to confess their love, especially given only a fifteen minute time span to do it in.

"I'm important?" she repeated, blushing slightly. "To who?"

"Fuck, everybody. Alice, Jazz, your dad. I'd hate to see you get hurt because you said something to somebody. Actually, fuck that, I wouldn't let you get hurt."

"What about you Edward? Am I important to you?" she asked, biting her lip and looking down at the floor.

I wasn't expecting Bella to be so fucking bold and just come right out and ask like that. I'm not sure why it surprised me. The girl was a walking surprise. Why had I even fucking said that? I had surely backed myself into a corner here, but maybe, her asking was a good thing, right? Maybe that meant she might fucking feel something more?

I cupped her chin and made her meet my eyes, so that she could see the fucking sincerity in them. "Of course you're important to me, Bella."

"I see," she nodded, looking back down at the floor.

Well, that wasn't quite the fucking reaction I was looking for.

The announcer came on over the loud speaker, calling everyone back to their seats.

"Fuck," I spat. This had gone all wrong but was exactly what I had expected, and I hadn't even went any further than telling her she was important to me.

"You've got to go," she said, stepping away from me and offering up a small smile.

"Fuck them." I was so pissed at myself.

"We'll talk after?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'll see ya afterwards, I guess." I kissed her on the forehead before heading back. I thought my small revelation would make me feel slightly liberated, but instead, it left me with a queasy fucking feeling in my stomach and an ache in my chest. There's no fucking way she could feel the same way about me, not after her reaction back there. How the fuck was I supposed to concentrate now?

My phone buzzed in my pocket and my heart leapt thinking it might be Bella, telling me to fuck the rodeo and come back, and I would have done it too. It wasn't from Bella though. It was my mom.

**Happy Birthday Edward. I'll call you after the show. Love you.**

Fuck my birthday.

**~BPOV~**

What the fucking fuck just happened? I was grounded where I stood, completely dumbfounded. It wasn't often I was told that I was important, and when Edward did it, I could feel my heart flutter in my chest, which must have spurred me to ask, without thinking, if I was important to him. I was just all kinds of bold today.

What caught me most off guard though was the way he said it. He could have brushed it off 'yeah sure you're important,' but the way he said it, staring into my eyes like that, it felt like he was trying to communicate another emotion with it. It scared me and made me weak at the knees at the same time. I was pretty sure of the emotion he was trying to send, and it was heard loud and clear. What scared me, though, is that I may feel the same way. A smart girl would be running out that door. Unfortunately, my knees were too damn weak to run.

I felt awful. My reaction to what he had said was anything but ideal. It was just such a shock to my system that I didn't know what to do. I was more frightened of what I felt for him than what he felt for me, or at least, what I thought he felt for me…and I thought I felt for him. Confused much? Why, yes I am.

"You coming or what?" Alice asked, walking over to me, waving her hand in front of my face. "You ok? You're white as a vampire."

"I'm always this white," I said, trying to snap back into reality.

"You want to watch Edward get his ass thrown off a bull? Jasper wants to stick around and wait on him to get done, and we're not allowed down there." She rolled her eyes. Apparently, she couldn't charm anyone into letting her stay this time.

"That's fine," I said, unlocking my knees, hoping like hell I wouldn't collapse onto the floor.

I followed Alice back towards our seats. At this point, I was probably so stupefied I couldn't find them on my own. Big Tex had left, thank God, so I had a little more room. I couldn't help but think that might be partly my doing…or Edwards? No, surely he wouldn't do that.

Riders came and went in a blur, and I was only pulled out of my confused emotional haze when I heard Edward Cullen announced over the loud speaker. I looked up expectantly, hoping to see his vibrant green eyes, but he never looked my way. Not once.

The gate flew open, releasing Edward and his bull. As baffled as I was about my current feelings, there was one that I could definitely recognize when I saw Edward on that bull. I'm not exactly clear on what makes him so hot when he's riding, but it triggers an animalistic urge inside of me. One so strong I felt like crossing a stadium full of people and demanding that I be allowed to ride him as hard and fast as he was riding that bull.

It's funny how things can change in seconds, though. How you can be hotter than crack head's spoon one minute and scared shitless the next? Or how you can be as confused as a hooker is cheap and then all of a sudden you know in your heart exactly how you feel. I had watched Edward get thrown before, but this time something in me ignited when I watched it happen. The bull came down on its front legs, sending him through the air and landing on his front, causing him to slide through the dirt and nearly collide with the wall.

Alice and I both sucked in a breath as we watched him continue to slide, arms and face buried in the dirt.

"Oh my God," I said in a course whisper, waiting for him to get up and run out of the ring to the safety of the gates. He just laid there, though.

"He's not moving Bella," Alice gasped, looking at me with a worried expression.

And that's all it took. It was like a switch had been flipped on inside of me. As I watched him lay there unmoving for what seemed like an eternity, I realized that I wanted him wholly. Good, bad, sex, no sex, ok yes to the sex. I just fucking needed him. It also became very clear that if he never got up, I would have missed out on what could potentially be the best thing in my life because I was scared. Fear had held me back all this time. Fear to tell Alice about the two of us. Fear to tell Edward. Hell, fear to even admit it to myself. Not anymore. I made a vow right then that, if and when he got up, I was going to tell him how I felt, and soon.

After what I swore was hours, which apparently had only been about 10 seconds, Edward finally, with the help of Emmett, stood up holding his side. The bull had already disappeared behind the chutes, leaving Edward free to leave leaning on Emmett shoulder.

The announcer came on over head saying Edward didn't qualify for the next round. I could practically hear him yell 'fuck you' from my seat, and I watched him wince when he did. My heart ached for him. I wanted to be there for him. To take care of him, and I would be…as soon as I found the right time.

"Ok," Alice said, letting out a breath she had apparently been holding. "I guess we can leave now."

I nodded. My eyes were still in a fixed, deer caught in headlights, position as I followed her through the somewhat empty hallways. We found them all standing around Edward, who was leaning against a wall outside the doors that led to the arena.

"I fucking told you I'm fine, Emmett. I just got the wind knocked out of me," I heard him say as we approached them.

"You could have broken a rib though bro; I just want to be sure," Emmett sighed, as we joined their circle.

"Hey," I said. It was all I could say as I took in the sight of him. His entire front was brown from sliding through the dirt. His face and hair were covered in dust and you could see a purple bruise beginning to form on his jaw. I wanted to say more to him, but he didn't exactly act like he was in the best of moods.

"Hey," he replied, looking at his feet. Yeah, not in the best of moods, and I'm sure it was my fault. I mean, I'm sure having just been thrown off an animal in front of thousands of people and moments before being basically denied by someone who you have feelings for, would put me in a bad mood, too.

"So…what's the plan for tonight, then?" Jasper asked, trying to clear the awkward silence, which my presence had just created.

"We're all going out for this little bastard's birthday, I guess," Rosalie motioned towards Edward.

What? His birthday? Well wasn't I just the scum of the Earth. "I…I didn't know it was your birthday, Edward," I stammered. "I didn't even get you anything."

"It's alright," he said, deciding to finally look up at me instead of down at his boots. "You can hit me up later," he winked, and there was my Edward again. Jesus, suggestive comments and winking will do nothing for the state of my panties.

Jasper cleared his throat, "We'll just head back to the hotel and change then.

"Alice, why didn't you tell me it was Edward's birthday?" I asked when we were out of earshot.

"I did," she replied rummaging through her bag for her keys.

"No, you said it was _someone's_ birthday, I thought you meant one of Jasper's unimportant friends or something."

"Bella, Edward is an unimportant friend. Don't worry about it."

**~EPOV~**

I rode to the hotel with Emmett and Rose, who uncharacteristically offered me the front seat. My chest was sore from the impact, so not having to climb in the back of the Jeep helped. I was in desperate fucking need of a shower and maybe a stiff drink to ease a few physical and emotional aches. It was my motherfucking birthday after all.

I stripped off my filthy fucking shirt and jeans as I walked to the balcony for a cigarette. At 7:37 on the dot my mother called, like she did every fucking year since I had been out on my own. I didn't really give a shit if the whole world forgot my birthday, but I know it was important to her, so I didn't bitch about it. Birthdays were huge for her. No matter what, we were always together for them. She never bought a cake; they were always homemade, and the whole fucking day was ours. It made me feel kind of fucking guilty for not having been home in a while.

"Hey mom," I answered.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Edward, happy birthday to you," she sang into the phone. "Do you remember it Edward? Twenty-four years ago today, to the minute you were born."

I laughed. "No, I don't remember that too well, actually."

"Well, of course you don't! But I do. You were the most beautiful baby I had ever seen, with your emerald green eyes and tufts of blonde hair; don't tell your brother I said that, of course. And now here you are a grown man, out there on his own, all alone on his birthday."

"I'm not alone mom," I corrected her. "I've got people here."

"Yes, but you really need your mother for your birthday," she teased. "I'm just being sentimental and sad today," she sighed.

"Don't be sad, mom."

"So what are you doing for your birthday tonight?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Going to a bar, I guess."

"With who?"

"Emmett, Rose, Jasper and his girlfriend Alice, and Bella."

"Oh, Bella will be there. You'll have fun then, I'm sure." I could hear her smiling over the phone.

"What the fu-…how do you know anything about Bella?" Sneaky ass fucking brother of mine.

"I've just heard a few things about her is all, nothing really," she said, playing innocent. Like her and my gossiping bitch of a brother hadn't been clucking like two old hens about my love life, or lack thereof. She was quiet for a moment while I was plotting to kill fucking Emmett. "Will we get to meet her Edward?" she asked.

"I have no idea," I sighed. No _fucking _idea rather, but I tried to watch my language around my mother. She would still try to wash my mouth out with soap if she heard my normal vocabulary.

"Edward, let her figure things out for herself. I know it's frustrating, but she is a woman dear, and it's our job to be frustrating to the opposite sex. It's in our blood. Ask your father," she laughed.

"I know mom," I said. I would have to let Bella figure it out on her own. I'd given her a pretty big fucking hint tonight and I was terrified to go any further.

"When are you coming to visit me Edward?" she asked.

"Soon," I said. Though, I had no idea when I'd make it back to that part of the country. "Maybe I'll bring Bella?"

"I would love to meet the woman who makes my son so happy. Whoops, wasn't supposed to say that," she giggled.

"You and Emmett really need to stop gossiping about me. No wonder my ears always burn."

"We just worry dear. Anyways, I'll let you go, so you can bring in your birthday right. Your dad had a call from the hospital and had to go in. He said he'd call you later and wish you a happy birthday."

"Alright mom. Thanks for going through all that pain twenty-four years ago," I joked.

"Ha! Do I look crazy? I had the good meds. It was all worth it, though. Love you dear. Have fun tonight!" she said, hanging up the phone.

My stomach was queasy with the thought that so many people knew how I fucking felt about Bella, and after her reaction today, my fear of rejection was back with fucking bells on. I didn't want to go through this all again, the embarrassment and shame of not being enough for someone, not being _good_ enough basically.

I climbed in the shower. The hot water pelted down on my muscles, making them relax a little. One thing about it, I was too fucking sore to worry about jacking off. Plus I was too goddamn worried to think about my dick for once, who apparently got the hint because he didn't try to fight me.

**~BPOV~**

Horse Shoes Bar, wasn't nearly as entertaining a name as Cooter Browns, but what can you do? The music was loud, the lights were low, and the air was stale from years of cigarettes.

Everybody was out dancing to some song I'd never heard of, and true to her word, Alice had not made me wear boots, a hat or a puffy shirt. She hadn't even forced me to dance yet, which was amazing, but I figured my time was coming. Edward had been avoiding me most of the night. Every once in a while I caught him watching me but nothing like he usually did. I had this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach that I had royally fucked this up. I would talk to him tonight. I'd have to.

I sat at the table by myself, picking at the bar peanuts, tossing them to the floor out of boredom. I sure as shit wasn't eating them after everybody else had scratched their asses and got a handful. I took a swig of my beer and leaned back in my chair taking a look around the bar. Nothing impressive really, smoky, dimly lit, cowboy hats galore.

I watched Edward for a few minutes playing pool with a couple guys. I followed his movements as he chalked up his cue. He leaned over the table, lined up his shot and hit the ball. Three went in and I smiled to myself, happy for him. I wished I could be over there playing pool with him, but I was a little too nervous at the moment. I'd make him show me how to shoot a ball and then possibly throw me down on the table and fuck me into oblivion. I'm not picky.

I started to think about different scenarios with Edward involving a pool table when she walked over to him; tall, strawberry-blonde hair and tits for days. Far too close for comfort, she whispered something in his ear and reached for his hand. I may have been half way across a smoky bar, but I could plainly see that the bitch had just slipped him a room key. I watched him as he looked at it and shoved it in his pocket. I had secretly hoped he would chuck it over his shoulder but I guess he was saving it for later, and why shouldn't he? There were no rules defining our relationship, saying we only had to see each other. I shouldn't get mad over some bitch trying to score with him. I couldn't blame her. Of course, just because I shouldn't get pissed doesn't mean that I wouldn't like rip her pretty hair out. It was my own damn fault for not waking the fuck up and realizing how I felt about him earlier.

"Howdy," said a voice from behind me. Oh shit, here we go. I turned to see who had just greeted me with a 'howdy'. "Can I join ya'?" He motioned towards an empty chair.

He was Edwards's height, about the same build too. Dirty blonde hair stuck out under his tan hat. He looked like he might have had a broken nose once upon a time. He wasn't bad looking, but he was no Edward. The thing that stuck out the most about him was the huge ass gold belt buckle he wore. It was literally the size of both my fists put together and just screamed 'give me attention'.

"Sure, why not." Edward didn't seem to care about talking to other women, so I guess I was free to talk to other men, too, not that I really wanted to. In fact, after watching him shove another woman's room key in his pocket I wanted to go home and cry.

"James," he reached out his hand.

I shook it. "Bella."

"So Bella, what are you doing here all by yourself? Don't you know it's dangerous to come to bars alone? Strange guys might take a liking to ya'."

"I'm here with some friends, actually," I pointed out on the dance floor in the direction of Alice and Jasper.

"Your friends with Whitlock?" he asked. I nodded. "He's a good guy. I rodeo with him sometimes."

"He's the best," I said, sipping my beer.

"I ride bulls." He leaned in and raised his eyebrows like I should be impressed or something. Well excuse the fuck out of me, but I don't want another bull rider, thanks. One's trouble enough.

"Oh, really," I feigned interest. "Sounds…dangerous." I couldn't think of anything better. I chanced a look at Edward, who was surprisingly staring at me. Eat your heart out Cullen.

James scooted his chair a little closer to mine, which immediately set off the red flags. I wasn't going to let it bother me, though. "Oh, it is dangerous baby doll, but I'm good, best that's out there." He nodded. What fucking ever redneck Romeo. Toot your own horn if you must, but I know that shit's a lie.

"Guess you don't need me to stroke your ego for you then?" I laughed before realizing I should really think before I speak, especially in front of arrogant horn ball bull riders.

"Only if you want to baby," he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and let his hand rest on my thigh. I'll take that as my queue to leave.

"That's quite alright," I said, taking his hand from my leg and standing up. "Excuse me."

I'm not sure why I keep letting Alice convince me that going to bars with them is a good idea. I only came this time because it was Edward's birthday and I was an ass to him earlier. I thought I would be able to catch him alone and talk to him but it didn't exactly pan out, what with him avoiding me most of the night and all. Maybe if I went and hid out in the bathroom for a while James would get the hint, or maybe he would think I had diarrhea and would want to leave me alone. Either way worked for me.

I made my way around the dance floor to the bathrooms, cutting in and out of discussions on the larger belt buckle. I didn't turn around to see if anybody had followed me. I just ducked in the bathroom and into an empty stall. What a way to spend a Friday night, sitting on the back of toilet reading the names on the wall of who had sat here before me, hiding from an overly friendly bull rider and Edward, the man that I loved. I laughed to myself. The first time I actually let myself think the words and I'm sitting in a disgusting bar bathroom where thousands of women, and hell probably men too, have puked their guts up and worse.

I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. I was about to have a pity party for myself, when a rush of music filtered in as the bathroom door opened, followed by horrible screeching laughter. I quickly dried my eyes and tried to ignore the awful sound coming from outside the stall.

"Did you see how sexy he looked? He better show up tonight," a girl said. I started counting how many times 'fuck' was written on the wall because I wasn't interested in their conversation in the slightest.

"Tanya are you kidding? Edward would be stupid not to come up to your room," another girl said. Ok, that got my attention. It's not like Edward is that common of a name, and it's not like there could be more than one Edward that got slipped a room key tonight.

"Did you ever talk to James, Tori?" the Tanya girl asked.

"Not yet," the girl replied. "But that is sure one cowboy I wouldn't mind riding. I'd fuck him right here on this bathroom sink." I wanted to gag. My earlier suspicions of the goings on in this bathroom were correct.

"Edward sure liked it enough the last time. He couldn't even wait to get me back to the hotel. Fucked me in the horse trailer," Tanya cackled.

So, the notorious horse trailer slut is in the bathroom with me talking about fucking the man I was currently in love with. This nasty bitch and I had basically had sex. My inner sixteen year old felt sick to her stomach, but I wanted to scratch her eyes out. I needed to get her out of the bathroom before I went off the deep end and did something stupid like Edward said I would, so I did the first thing that popped in my mind. I put the palms of my hands to my mouth and blew, making a loud and quite realistic fart noise. Call me crazy, but it was that or I go to jail for an old fashioned scalping tonight.

All was quite after that, except for giggles and the sound of music as the door opened and the skanks walked out. Laugh it up bitches. I just saved your lives. I normally wasn't one to go all redneck on somebody but Edward was bringing out a different, angrier, possibly more territorial side of me.

I sat there for a few more minutes, hoping when I walked out the door that the bitches wouldn't be in sight and neither would James. I could have gone and danced with Alice but it wasn't my style and she would have known something was up. It wasn't Alice's problem, but I knew she would make it hers, and I didn't really want to create drama for anybody else. I decided to leave, figuring I had hidden long enough in this disgusting bathroom for one night. I could catch a cab or walk back to the hotel and have a far better time there than hiding out all night. I washed my hands because there is no telling what I touched in the bathroom and walked back out into the dark and smoky bar.

I stood there for a moment, searching the dance floor for a familiar face to make up some lie about being sick, so I could go back to the hotel. I was tapped on the shoulder though before I could spot one. "Bella, would you like to dance with me?" James asked. The man doesn't take a hint.

"James, I don't dance," I said, turning around back towards the crowd looking for Alice.

"Awww, come on. Make a feller happy, just once dance." He jutted out his bottom lip making a puppy dog face. It was actually kind of comical and for a brief second I thought about how cute Edward would look doing that. This then made me think of Tanya and how her room key was currently in his pocket.

Fuck it. I completely went against my better judgment. "If I step on your feet, it's your fault," I warned. I figured, hell, it's walking in a line and crossing your feet and shit. Even I might be able to do that. The song ended as I walked onto the dance floor, though. I had been around Jasper long enough to know a George Strait song when I heard it, and of course it was a slow song.

_Every day's a lifetime without you, hard to get through since you've gone, so I do the only thing I know how to, to get by, I'm living for the night._

James held out his hand for me to take. Damn it. At least it was just rocking back and forth to the music. There weren't any real steps involved, which is far better for the uncoordinated. I took his hand and he picked up my arm, wrapping it around his neck. This wasn't too terribly bad. He just smelled a little bit like beer and Stetson cologne. It wasn't that overly stout whiskey smell, thank God. I had to practically stand on my tip toes to reach him, but he wasn't the worst dance partner I'd ever had. He put his hands on my hips and slowly started to rock me to the music.

"So Bella, how long are you in town for?" he asked as we swayed to the music.

"Just tonight, we came in to watch Jasper in the show and its Edward's birthday." I shrugged.

"You hang out with Cullen?" he asked.

"Uh…sort of, I guess." I'm just basically in love with him and we fuck when the chance arises. Does that count?

"He's a real bastard. I'd watch out for him," James said, staring behind me.

I couldn't help but defend Edward. I know he wants everyone to think he's so tough but I knew he wasn't really a bastard, and I wasn't going to let some stranger convince me otherwise. "He's not really." I shook my head. "He's…" I stopped midsentence because there seemed to be hands on my ass. I looked up at James who was smiling.

"You want to go back to my camper baby?" he asked.

I mustered up my most fierce bitch brow. "First of all, take your hands off my ass. Second of all, _fuck_ you and _fuck_ no. I will not go to your sleazy _camper_." I was so pissed off I shoved him, which of course didn't move him but an inch, maybe. It didn't make him loosen his grip on my ass any either.

"Bella, don't be like that. Do you know how many girls here would love to spend the night with me?"

"Yeah? Well, go find one of them then. There was some whore in the bathroom talking about you actually," I pushed on him again. He went back this time, really hard and fast. I had pushed a man twice my size off of me, which made me excited for about three seconds before I realized it wasn't me that had made him do it. I heard something crack and looked up just in time to see Edward knocking James to the ground, blood pouring from his nose.

"You stupid fuck, you broke my nose again!" James yelled.

"Edward! Oh my God! Why did you do that?" I yelled closing my eyes. I hated the sight and smell of blood. I could feel my stomach roll, and I started to get lightheaded from the rusty smell.

"Bella, go to the truck," he said, never looking at me. To hell with that. I wasn't going to the truck, but I might step back and get away from the blood smell.

James laughed, in a not so humorous way. "Sorry Cullen, didn't know she was your latest fuck. Didn't think you minded sharing sluts, though." Did he just call me a slut? I know they say not to kick a man while he's down, but I was really close to walking over and making him an innie in the testicular region. I didn't have to; Edward kicked him in the stomach before I got the chance.

"Stand up motherfucker!" Edward yelled.

James scrambled to his feet. He ungracefully took a swing at Edward who ducked and delivered a swift right hook. More blood splattered as James' lip busted under the impact of Edwards fist.

"Edward, STOP IT!" I screamed. I wasn't fond of the guy but he was going to seriously hurt him or get arrested or both. Everybody just stood there watching. A few of the more drunk people were cheering, but most everyone else seemed too interested in the show, like this was a normal thing, which maybe it was. Emmett and Jasper, I guess hearing my screaming and seeing the large crowd that had now gathered, had run over.

"Damnit, Edward, you're more trouble than your worth," Emmett said. "Jasper, get James. I'll get Edward."

I watched as Jasper pulled James away from our sight, and Emmett grabbed Edward from behind pulling him back away from the crowd and out of ear shot. Edward pointed in my direction and said something to his brother before storming off. Rosalie handed him his jacket on his way out. She said something to him, and they both smiled. I had never seen Rosalie and Edward get along at all, which made me wonder what the hell that was about.

"Bells, he's got to leave before the cops come," Emmett said to me. I nodded. I was still in total shock at the ass kicking I had just seen Edward deliver. They weren't joking when they said he had a temper. I didn't normally like violence. In fact, I pretty much couldn't stand it, but I knew why Edward was doing it. He was taking up for me, which he didn't have to do. I was capable of taking care of myself. It pissed me off that he didn't let me handle the situation but made me extremely happy at the same time. Maybe I hadn't completely fucked this up.

"Jesus Christ, Bella. Were you in the middle of that shit?" Alice asked. "I told you Edward was trouble. He gets mad over the stupidest stuff! What was it this time? Somebody call him gay?" She flopped her wrist forward and rolled her eyes.

I had frazzled nerves after just seeing their fight. Edward had just left _without me_ and I felt like I only had this one chance to clear the air and tell him how I felt. I really didn't want to get into some kind of Edward bashing fest with Alice at the moment, but I was tired of her shooting him down, goddamn it, when all he had was my best intentions in mind. I love Alice but she only saw Edward's rough exterior and it wasn't going to fly anymore.

"He was protecting me, Alice. James was being an asshole, and he wouldn't let me go," I spat, looking her straight in the eye so she would get just how serious I was.

"He just used that as an excuse to cause a scene and kick somebody's ass, Bella. I mean I'm glad he did it if the guy was giving you trouble, but he could have told Jasper and he would have handled it. I don't know why else he would fight some guy over you," she shrugged.

I was totally done with this shit. "Because I'm fucking him, Alice!" I yelled. "As a matter of fact, best sex ever. Ever, ever." She stared at me, twenty different emotions flickering across her face. I'm not sure I had ever yelled at her like that, but after weeks of pent up frustration and a day and night like this, it felt pretty damn good. "And you're not gonna say shit about it!" I turned and stomped off out of the bar, leaving her in a shocked but silent position.

Edward was already across the parking lot, almost to the sidewalk, and I had to jog to catch up to him. There was a steady mist coming down and the street lamps caused the pavement to glow.

"Edward what the fuck was that back there?" I yelled, pointing across the parking lot towards the bar. "Why in the hell did you do that?"

"I…" he stopped and pulled at his hair, letting his hand run down his face as he paced the rain soaked parking lot. The mist covered his face and with the faint light from the street lamps, it looked like his skin sparkled. "I couldn't fucking stand there and do nothing. I couldn't fucking let him put his goddamn hands on you Bella."

I laughed. Yeah, that was pretty uncomfortable, but what right did he have to beat the hell out of some guy for trying. He wasn't my body guard or my boyfriend. "Edward, that guy in there, who is now lying in the floor bleeding," I shouted jabbing my finger further in the direction of the bar to emphasize just how pissed I was, "Was zero concern of yours. What did it matter if he had his hands on me? You said yourself before we're just fuck buddies, right?"

He ran both of his hands through his hair before sighing and dropped them to his sides. "I don't want this anymore, Bella."

I felt like the air had just been knocked out of my lungs. He didn't want this anymore. He didn't want me anymore. I did fuck this up completely. I don't know what I was expecting. He had girls eye fucking him everywhere he went, big chested, beautiful women like that Tanya bitch slipping their numbers in his hand and room keys into his pocket. It shouldn't have been a surprise that he didn't want to do some sneak-around-secretive bullshit with me anymore. It still didn't help the drop kick to the chest I had just taken.

"You…" I looked away because his gaze was defeated, and it caused tears to prick up in my eyes. "You don't want me anymore?"

"Fuck, that's not what I meant." He crossed the small distance between us and took my face in his hands. "I just can't do this fucking sneaking around thing anymore. I don't want to hide, Bella. That's fucking bullshit. Fuck Alice and anybody else who has a problem with us." He dropped his hand and took a step back. "I mean…I don't know how you feel on the fucking subject or anything."

He didn't want to hide me? I didn't want to hide him either. The tingle that it caused shoot up my spine was invigorating. I had never felt anything like this before. What I had felt for Jake once upon a time couldn't even hold a candle to how I felt for Edward. Even in the small amount of time I had known him.

"Edward," I bit my lip. I felt like this was a now or never kind of thing. I needed to say this before the moment was gone forever. "I love you," I said. Those three words being uttered caused a thousand pounds of pressure to be lifted off my chest, but another ten-thousand dropped back down on top of me awaiting his response. I closed my eyes. I wouldn't be able to take it if I had misread him earlier. Being in love and not wanting to sneak around anymore were two different things entirely.

"Bella, open your eyes," he commanded.

"No way," I said stubbornly.

"Open them, you beautiful, crazy, fucking bold as hell girl," he laughed.

I opened one eye and saw him staring back at me, humor and confusion spread across his face.

"You wanna know a secret?" he asked.

"I guess." Not exactly a secret kind of moment, Edward, but I'll bite.

He took my hands and leaned towards me, kissing my neck below my ear, making me shiver. "I fucking love you too, Bella," he whispered to me.

I couldn't help the manic giggle combined with sob that escaped my throat. All the pressure had vanished and the intensity of the moment had finally got to me, as I realized we had just confessed our love to one another in the middle of a parking lot in the rain. It was so cliché.

"What's wrong," he said, worry clear on his face as he wiped my tears away. "Don't cry."

"I'm just really happy right now." I smiled shaking my head.

"You know what this means right? No more sneaking around. We'll have to tell everybody…well, just Alice, actually."

I laughed. "I, uh…I kinda already did. A few minutes ago. Well, more like I screamed it at her." He stared at me for a moment before that sexy half smile finally spread across his face. I thought surely my heart would fly out of my chest at the sight of it, knowing it was all mine. Which reminded me of a certain key in a someone's pocket.

"Well, what did she say?" he asked. "Tell me she at least fucking passed out."

I shrugged. "Didn't give her the chance to react. By the way," I said, reaching into his pocket.

"Fuck, Bella, I would love to right now baby, but it's cold out here and sorta public. If somebody saw you naked, I'd just lose my shit."

"Think much of yourself?" I teased, pulling out the room key and dangling it in front of him.

"Oh, that." He rubbed his fingers through his hair. "Don't get fucking mad ok, but Rose had mentioned something about maybe if I made you fucking jealous, you would come around faster, and I saw you watching, and, well…yeah."

"You talked to Rosalie about me?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. She was really the only fucking person I could talk to about it, ya know."

"What did she say to you as you were leaving?" I asked, eyeing him skeptically.

"That she was fucking right…and that it was about goddamn time I listened to her."

"Well, she was right about the jealousy thing, but that's not when I realized I loved you." It was still so foreign to say it. "When you got thrown today and you weren't moving, it terrified me. I thought maybe you were really hurt, and I would never get to talk to you again…I don't know it's probably stupid." I shook my head.

"Nothing you say is stupid, Bella," he said, rubbing circles on my cheek. "I would have gotten thrown a hundred fucking times if that's what it took to hear you say those words." He smiled.

"I love you Edward." I breathed.

"I love you Bella." He said kissing my temple.

"I think that the whole jealousy thing worked more for you than it did for me though," I laughed.

"I think that was actually her fucking plan. If you saw me with another woman, you would try to make me fucking jealous too, and she knows I'm a jealous mother fucker. Rose doesn't look it but she can be smart about some things." He smiled.

I kissed his lips softly and wrapped my arms around him. "Well, maybe you should listen to her more often?" I giggle and rubbed my fingers down the front of his shirt. There was something hard stuck it. "Um…Edward, did you lose a tooth?" I held it out to him thinking it may have been his, but I didn't remember him getting hit.

His eyes grew wide, and he laughed. "That's not mine." Gross! I dropped it in the parking lot and wiped my hands on my pants.

He laughed and tucked a strand of my rain soaked hair behind my ear before leaning in and kissing me. It wasn't a greedy or desperate kiss. It was just one of liberation and new beginnings. Our mouth's moved together passionately and lovingly, unrestricted by the chance of being caught or ridiculed. "You want to get out of here?" he asked. I nodded.

"Happy birthday, Edward," I said, pecking him on the cheek.

"Best fucking birthday, baby, hands down," he smiled back.

As we walked out of the parking lot and down the street I couldn't help but feel whole. We didn't have to hide anymore, and though I'm pretty sure we both had hell to pay for hiding this from Alice for so long, it seemed like it would all work out.

We passed a pay phone on our way back to the hotel. I gingerly placed Tanya's room key on the desk beneath the receiver. May she be blessed with a bought of gonorrhea tonight, if she didn't already have it.

* * *

A/N

**Shew, bout damn time right?**

**Next update...two weeks? But we all know I'm a lier. But I'm gonna TRY my hardest! **

**Let me know what ya think!**


	10. Crazy Girl

Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere  
Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
Have I told you lately?  
I love you like crazy, girl

_~Crazy Girl_- Eli Young Band

* * *

**Don't own Twilight, blah-blah-blah**

**This chapter has language and lovin' *sigh***

* * *

**Let me have it. Go ahead. I deserve it. *cringes and holds hands up in front of face defensively* What kind of person am I for going AWOL for the last however many months? Just keep in mind Edward disappeared too! Seriously thought, RL for both Luvin Cullen and I is taking it's toll. We're having fanfic DT's...But I solemnly swear sooner updates from now on.**

**Luvin Cullen...you own me dear. BTW everyone, the one and only Luvin Cullen turns 21 again on the 4th. Everyone join me in a round of 'Happy birthday' to our fabulous beta.**

* * *

Chapter 10- Crazy Girl

~BPOV~

I snuggled closer into Edwards's side, breathing his scent in deep and burying myself into him, trying to hide from the inevitable. The world and everyone in it could go fuck itself for all I cared. I was with Edward and that was what mattered. I wanted to block out everything; all distractions, all annoyances. Of course that was really hard to do since Alice had been beating on the door for the last twenty minutes.

_Bang bang bang._ "Bella let me in!" Alice yelled, banging on the other side of the door.

I wanted to scream, just let it be Alice. I knew she wouldn't stop, though. She was a determined little thing when she set out to do something. Even though I desperately wanted her to go away and just let Edward and me have peace for just a little while, I knew I owed her a better explanation than what I left her with a few hours ago.

I sighed, rolling away from Edwards's warmth and comfort. "Can you get the door," I said, picking up one of his discarded t-shirts on the floor and slipping it on. He raised an eyebrow at me in question. "It will be fine," I said, slipping on my panties and giving him my best smile. We both had hell to pay for our sneaking and lying. I just really hoped that Alice would understand. Really, really hoped, because by God, I was a grown ass woman and I could do what I damn well pleased.

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" he asked, pulling me to him. "We could just stay in bed and," he ground himself into me "fuck," he whispered in my ear. His warm breath spread down my neck causing chills to run all over my body.

"Don't tempt me," I said, kissing his jaw.

He fake pouted and pulled on his boxers and jeans. I scrambled to the bed waiting for the hail storm that was Alice Brandon to come beating down on me.

I couldn't help but think about just how fuck hot Edward looked as he shuffled his way to the door, shirtless and jeans hung low. Freshly fucked hair and sleepy eyes do wonders for his sex appeal. Not that he needed help in that department or anything. Quite the contrary, actually. I was ready to save a horse and ride a cowboy again and it had only been thirty minutes.

He opened the door, keeping the entry blocked with his arm. "Yes?" he asked coolly, as if we didn't know she had been banging on the door for the last twenty minutes.

"Edward, I need to talk to Bella," I heard her say from behind him.

I heard him laugh. "Yeah, I don't know about that little one," he said, leaning against the door frame, not budging.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "It's alright Edward, just let her in," I called.

She made her way slowly inside the room. Apparently, the carpet was all kinds of interesting to her, because she seemed to be having a hard time taking her eyes off of it. She finally lifted her chin and looked at me. There was sadness in her eyes, and it looked like she had been crying. I couldn't help but feel slightly bad for the way I had yelled at her, but I just wasn't able to take one more minute of her talking about Edward like that. I loved him, damn it. Not to mention, I couldn't stand the hiding and lying anymore.

She took in a deep breath and blew it out before chancing a look at Edward, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, ready to escort her out if need be. I was fairly certain there wouldn't be any need for that, though. I knew Alice, and though sometimes her abrasive side scared me shitless, she wouldn't intentionally hurt me. Would she tell me how she thought it was? Yes, of course. I was ready to hear her opinion on the matter and then shock the hell out of her with mine. I loved Edward, and he loved me. That was all there was to it.

"Bells…I love you," she shook her head and looked down at her hands. "And I'm so sorry for about a bazillion fucking things."

Well I had not anticipated that. "Alice-," I started.

"No, just listen," she said, holding up a hand. "I was an evil bitch, and I said a lot of things… a lot of hurtful things…about Edward." She chanced another look at Edward, who now had the trace of a smile on his face. "But seriously Bella, you're my sister from another mister and you know this shit. I just wanted to protect you, honestly. I just came about it all wrong," she exclaimed, slapping her hands to her thighs. "I had no idea that you two were together or I wouldn't have said anything…alright, well, I may have said something but you know what I mean…"

I nodded, wide-eyed and speechless. I sort of liked this Alice-being-wrong thing.

"I trust your judgment, Bella. I mean, I know after the last time," she looked down at her feet, "that you would definitely think about something before you did it. Even if I was encouraging you to have casual sex with strangers," she laughed, trying to ease the tension. Edward cleared his throat.

I patted the bed for Alice to come sit next to me. She climbed up in bed and wrapped her arms around me. "I truly am sorry Bella. I am a little hurt you didn't tell me about Edward, though, just saying…but I understand why you didn't. I wouldn't have told me either."

"I wanted to Alice, I really did."

"It's ok Bella; I just don't want to keep secrets anymore. You're my best friend and I couldn't stand it if something jeopardized that. Forgive me?" she asked, looking up at me through her lashes, doing her damn puppy dog expression.

"Of course, Alice… Damn you and your puppy face," I smiled.

"Yay! I love you Bella," she said, squeezing me harder.

She turned towards Edward. "Ok, so we obviously are not each other's biggest fans but I am willing to put aside my differences for my girl here, just laying that out there."

"Yeah, about that shit," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "I kinda owe you a fucking apology too, since were clearing the air and everything."

"You owe me an apology?" She raised her eyebrows and pointed towards her chest in surprise.

"Uh yeah…when you saw me awhile back in a very fucking precarious position, it was a really bad time for me and I was really drunk. Like really mother fucking drunk and had no idea what I was doing. So, umm…I'm fucking sorry for that."

She nodded and bit the inside of her cheek.

"Also, you should know that I don't fucking drink like that anymore, and that shit will never fucking happen again. Bella isn't like anybody else I've ever met and I'll be goddamned if she gets treated like that."

She smiled at him, almost adoringly. "Well, in that case Cullen, I owe you an apology for all the times I said mean things to your face, and behind your back. Like the time when I told some of the barrel racers you had a small dick. All the times I wrote your number on the bathroom walls in bars-"

"What the fuck Alice!" he threw his hands up over his head.

"I said I was sorry!"

He exhaled a large breath and eyed her for a moment. "Fucking truce?" he asked.

"Fucking truce," she replied. "With that being said, I need to tell you this. If you hurt Bella in any way, shape, or form, which I know you say you won't…but if you do, I will claw you until you shit sideways, got it?"

He watched her for a second, evaluating how serious she was. She was pretty damn serious. "Got it," he said.

"So, Bella and I need girl talk so go take a shower," she shooed him away.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, sorry! If that's ok with you, Bella," she smiled apologetically.

I laughed and shrugged. "Only if you want to, Edward."

"Only when you ask me to baby," he said, as he kissed me lightly on the nose and headed towards the bathroom. I could feel my face flush instantly.

"So, spill it girl. I need to know," Alice said after Edward had disappeared into the bathroom. She was bouncing in her spot on the bed from the excitement of the whole situation. It wasn't often we got to talk girl talk about guys, and it especially wasn't often when I was the one taking part in the conversation. She could barely contain herself.

"Need to know what?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"Everything! How did this happen? How long has it been going on? How big is his dick? I mean there is a lot of talk about it. I want to know if it's true or not."

"I'll stop you there," I said, holding a hand up. "It was about four weeks ago, when we all went out to the bar and I got really drunk…Edward took me back to the hotel and we just sort of clicked, I guess you could say."

She was in deep concentration. "Hmmm, the flowers?" she asked.

"Edward." I answered.

"When we were camping?"

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Wow," she sighed. "I knew something was going on with you. I just couldn't figure out what. Usually I'm good at these kinds of things, ya know?"

"Yeah, well, long story short, here Edward and I are, completely in love." I smiled.

She jerked her head up quickly and looked at me. "Did you say you were in love?" she asked.

I nodded, my smile beginning to falter due to the expression on Alice's face.

"You haven't told him yet, though, right?" She questioned, leaning towards me.

"Uh…yes I have," I said, confused.

"What did he say?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"That he loved me, too."

"Bells, isn't that a little fast? I mean, like you said it's only been four weeks."

"Alice, I know it seems fast. I'm not stupid. It's just…the way I feel when I'm with Edward…I don't feel that, and I've never felt that with any other person. I know it's soon, but you know me. If I wasn't one hundred percent certain of the way I felt, I wouldn't have taken that chance. I love him, Ali. Besides, you and Jasper have been head over heels since day one."

"Jasper and I are different, Bella," she said.

I started to protest just how she thought they were different when she took my hands in hers. "I'm really happy for you, Bells. I just wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't caution you."

"I know," I said. "Thanks Alice." I couldn't get pissed at her for just looking out for me. She had the best intentions at heart.

"Well, at least we can finally double date again," she laughed. "Speaking of which, Jasper and I would like to take everyone out to dinner tomorrow night to properly celebrate Edward's birthday. Nothing fancy, of course. I doubt Edward will go if it's too fancy…"

"I'll tell him," I smiled. It would be good to go out as a couple for the first time.

The water shut off in the bathroom, signaling Edward would make his way out shortly, and I wanted to be ready for him when he did. "Time for you to go now, Alice," I said, standing up and ushering her towards the door.

"With pleasure," she said, wrinkling her nose. I opened the door for her to leave.

"Hey, wait! You never answered my question about his dick!"

"And I never will," I winked at her, shutting the door and locking it.

I ran back towards the bed, flipping off lights and stripping my clothes off as I went. I dove under the covers and pulled them up to my chin, hiding the fact that I was completely naked underneath. I gave my girls a little pinch to rise for their master just as Edward strolled out of the bathroom. He had a pair of black boxer briefs on and a towel wrapped around his neck. His hair was a damp chaotic mess, and I desperately wanted to run my fingers through it. I decided to rub my clit instead. It was the next best thing.

"What are you doing under there, baby girl?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You dirty girl." He shook his head. "Are you fucking teasing me?"

"Maybe," I shrugged with my free arm.

His green eyes darkened. "I really, don't like to be teased," he growled as he climbed on the bed over top of me and peeled back the covers exposing my bare chest.

"Fuck," he breathed. His breath was warm and fanned out across my breasts, sending waves of goose bumps over my skin and causing my nipples to harden even further. I was fairly certain they were now sharp enough to cut glass. He flicked his tongue across my peak, sucking it into his mouth. "I may just have to tease you, ma'am."

I groaned and bucked my hips, rubbing my sacred spot against his hard cock. He stilled my hips and shook his head no. "First things first."

He nipped and sucked and licked all over me until I thought I would simultaneously combust, never touching me where I needed him the most. "Please Edward!" I begged.

"Trust me Bella," he whispered in my ear. "You'll be screaming my fucking name soon enough."

"Promises, promises," I pouted.

He rolled away from me and got off the bed. I started to whine and tell him to come back, but he grabbed my ankles before I had the chance and pulled me roughly to the edge of the bed.

"I have been fucking dying to know what you taste like," he said.

He draped my legs over his back and rand his hands along this inside of my thighs. He parted me with his fingers and flipped his tongue across my clit. I gasped and fisted the sheet as he ran his tongue across my slit. It had been far too long since I'd had someone's tongue go south of the border. I wanted to savor it. Feel his warm wet tongue inside me, his teeth graze my clit. The thought alone was making my pussy clench.

"Holy. Fuck. Bella." he said between licks. "You have the sweetest fucking pussy I've ever tasted."

I closed my eyes and bit my lip. It was pure fucking torture. His tongue was expertly massaging me, and each stroke of his tongue was purposeful in its movement. When he finally pushed his tongue inside me, I was very close to cumming undone…no pun intended…ok maybe a little pun. My fingers instinctively came to his hair, and I bucked my hips off the bed. He hissed as I tugged it. It didn't seem to bother him, though. He grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to his mouth.

"Oh God," I whimpered as I ground my pussy into his face. I was close.

"MynamfnofGodbabfy," he tried to say, but his mouth was a little preoccupied.

"Shit, Edward!" I said, one hand fisting the sheet and the other gripping the hair at the back of his neck.

"Say it again," he demanded.

He reached around and started rubbing circles on my clit with his thumb. "Oh. Fucking…Edward" I moaned. "I'm...I'm gonna."

"Scream my fucking name, baby," he demanded, standing up. He grabbed my ankles and spread my legs wide, thrusting into me hard and fast.

"Edward!" I screamed, as he pulled out and slammed back into me, causing me to find the sweet release that I so desired. My walls constricted around him, spurring him on.

"Fuck baby," he ground out, as his orgasm came to an end.

He pulled out and collapsed beside of me on the bed, his arm strung out over top of my stomach, drawing lazy designs with his fingers across my skin. I loved to bask in a post coital glow. My mind was relaxed, and I began to doze off when I realized what we had forgot.

"Fuck Edward!" I gasped. "We didn't use a condom!" How could I have been so stupid and reckless?

"One step ahead of you baby," he rolled over, pulling the condom off and tossing into the trashcan before I had the chance to sprint off and find a phone book. I was not looking forward to a morning after shot at some weird clinic that I found in a hotel phone book.

"When did you do that?" I asked, coming down from my mini panic attack.

"I'm a good multi-tasker," he winked.

We both crawled underneath the covers, and I snuggled into his warm body, playing with the little patch of chest hair he had. He kissed my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair. "Hmmmm," I hummed. I was so content in Edward's arms. I felt safe and protected…and loved, which brought me back to my conversation with Alice. I know she didn't trust him that much yet, and if the stories everyone said were true, then Edward didn't have the greatest track record with women. But it was different with me? Deep down, I knew it was.

"Do you think were moving too fast?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

He pulled away from me, his eyebrows knit, worry clear on his face. "What do you mean?"

"I just…I'm scared, Edward. I'm wondering if I shouldn't have laid myself out there on the table like that. I just don't have a goddamn verbal filter and I say what pops in my mind and then I can't shut up. Kinda like I'm doing now," I babbled. "I just don't want to get hurt."

"Bella," he breathed, taking my face in his hands. "I will never fucking hurt you, do you understand me? Everything that happened before I met you, everything I did…all those fucking girls mean nothing. You are my life now."

I smiled, but couldn't help the tear that slid down my cheek. I sniffled. "It's just…Alice looked at me like I was crazy when I told her about us and how you felt the same way."

He laughed. "Of course she did, Bella. If someone told me two months ago I'd be fucking in love with someone, I'd think the fucker was nuts."

I nodded. I guess it made sense.

"I think its confession time, though," he said, flashing me a crooked smile. "I have had a bit of a fucking crush on you for a while now."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Jazz has quite a bit of photos of you on his computer," he said looking up at the ceiling. "Some I may make him delete since you're barely wearing any fucking clothes."

I smacked his chest. Like Jasper would ever think of me like that. I was more his sister than anything else.

"So you're just a bull riding creeper then, aren't you," I joked.

"I guess so."

"Well, I have a confession too," I said. "I had never seen you before that show in Cody, but I knew I wanted you then."

"Is that so?" he asked. "Well I have another confession."

"What's that?" I asked

"I knew I wanted you then, too…You're quite the fucking succubus, you know."

I giggled. "I try."

We were quite for a moment. "Bella, I do love you, and you made the right decision by telling me. We could have danced around it like assholes for a while, but what fucking sense would that have made?"

"I love you, too, Edward," I sighed. Even the way Edward explained things with his colorful language made my heart skip a beat.

"Hey baby, I forgot to tell you. Alice and Jazz want to take us out tomorrow for your birthday."

"Great," he grumbled. "Can't we just lock ourselves in this damn room and fuck all day? Making love in between," he winked.

"Oh, that sounds like a plan cowboy, but I think I would rather flaunt my fuck hot boyfriend to all the bitches in this town."

"Your fuck hot boyfriend, eh? Can I grope you under the table?"

"We'll see," I said.

"Alright, you win. We'll go."

I kissed his lips softly, sucking his bottom one into my mouth. "Thank you, baby."

I rolled over and snuggled my back into his chest. He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer. At this moment, I had no worries. No one was going to catch us or get mad at us. I didn't have to worry about running back to my room or Edward to his. The Alice situation didn't turn out to be much of a situation after all, which made me feel a little stupid after all the sneaking we had done. I felt like I was finally at peace.

"Good night," Edward whispered in my ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I mumbled as sleep overtook me.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm in love with Edward...I can't help it. Why don't they make real men like this?**

**I would love to tell you when I'll post the next chapter, but I'm not 100% sure. Just know it will NOT take as long as this time. **

**While on my little hiatus I read two fics. Last Tango in Forks and Friday's at Noon. CHECK THEM OUT. Awesome fics!**


	11. Why'd Ya Come in Here Lookin' Like That?

Why'd you come in here lookin' like that  
In your high heeled boots and your painted-on jeans  
All decked out like a cowgirl's dream  
Why'd you come in here lookin' like that

_~Why'd Ya Come in Here Lookin' Like That?_-Dolly Parton

* * *

**Don't own Twilight...if I did I wouldn't be crying over school starting in 6 days...rar.**

**For this chapter, language (duh) and lovins**

* * *

**Ahh, we meet again. Not quite as long a wait as last time. I'll just tell ya. I shoot for 3-4 weeks every time but for whatever reason I decided to open a business in January and school is starting back so I am SUPER busy. If I somehow DO get to update before 3 weeks than it's a holy miracle. **

**I got reviewed by the awesome peeps over at the Twigasm. It's made me happier than a tornado in a trailer park. (Won't let me post the link but it's there if you care to read it)**

**Also, Illicitwriter has made me a banner to die for *sigh* and it can been seen on my profile on here or my fb page!**

**Master Vampire Soul-thank you for your help in picking out a chapter title song!**

**As ever, I offer my humble thanks to Luvin Cullen who dots our t's and crosses our i's...wait scratch that-reverse it.**

* * *

Chapter 11-Why'd Ya Come in Here Lookin' Like That?

~EPOV~

I laid there staring at her for what had to have been the hundredth fucking time since she passed out on me. I watched her chest rise and fall with her steady breathing. Her chocolate brown hair fanned out across her pillow. A few stray locks had fallen onto her face. I tucked them behind her ear and kissed her forehead, lingering long enough to smell her. Strawberries. I hadn't slept for shit all night on account of waking up just to make fucking sure she was still there, and I hadn't dreamt her. Yesterday felt like fucking years ago. I couldn't believe that it had only been a few hours since my whole goddamn world changed. If I had any doubt in my mind before of Bella's feelings for me, when she told me she loved me in her sleep, they all went away. Who'd have fucking thought that she talked in her sleep? There was still so much about this woman laying next to me that I didn't know but none of that could change how I felt about her.

As if Bella wasn't fucking beautiful enough, the sun filtered in through the blinds bathing her in the morning light. I tried, I really fucking did, but her lips were just too irresistible. I kissed her softly at first trying to gently coax her awake. Being inside her would be one hell of a way to start my morning. When she didn't respond, I nibbled her bottom lip and tried to gain access to her mouth with my tongue. She pressed her lips into a scowl, grabbed the covers and abruptly rolled away from me, mumbling something about fairies taking her pudding. Cock-blocked by my own fucking sleep-talking beauty. I lay back down on the bed laughing at her. I put my fist to my mouth to silence my amusement but winced when it touched my lips. Goddamn, how hard did I hit James? I inspected my hand. My knuckles were fucking purple and had a few cuts on them. Nothing too serious, but it stung like a son of a bitch. I wondered what he looked like this morning. Asshole better thank his lucky stars he didn't hit me, or I would have really fucked him up.

I rolled out of bed and slid some jeans on. I needed a smoke. I still felt like I had been hit by a train after being thrown by that goddamn bull. I'd heal, though. I walked out on the deck, barefoot and shirtless. It still amazed the hell out of me that it could be so fucking cold in the middle of June. It was probably eighty degrees back home. Better than this sixty-two degrees bullshit they had here. I needed warmth, like my Bella. She was my warmth.

I leaned against the railing as I puffed on my cigarette, letting the sun warm my back. Dinner tonight with Alice and friends. Fucking joy. I dreaded it. She apologized and I'm thankful that we cleared the air with each other, but it doesn't change the fact she's an annoying little…ah, fuck it. She's annoying. I'll leave it at that.

I heard my cell chime from inside. I still had half a fucking cigarette, and I didn't want to put it out. I walked inside and grabbed my phone, thinking it wouldn't put off too much smoke if I brought it with me.

"Goddamn it," I muttered when I realized the smoke trail I had left. I waved at the air like I was fucking playing Wii tennis, trying to get it out of the room. I really needed to stop fucking smoking, but in the words of Jason Aldean, "I ain't ready to quit."

It was from Emmett.

**You up?**

I took a drag on my cigarette, thinking carefully on how I should respond. If I said yes, what the fuck would he be having me doing at eight in the morning?

**Am now. **I texted back.

**Good. I want to show you something. Meet me by the jeep in 5. **

I flicked my cigarette over the balcony and slipped on a long sleeve shirt and my tennis shoes. Thank god I remembered to bring them. Boots are great and all, but they are heavy as fuck after a while. I kissed Bella on the cheek and quietly snuck out of the room. It's probably a good thing I left. I wanted her to sleep after our late night, and I'd be too damn tempted to try and wake her up again if I was still there.

I met Jasper in the lobby, who apparently had been summoned by my brother too.

"What the fuck is so goddamned important that you drug my ass out of bed so early?" I asked, not noticing the two elderly women getting out of their Buick. "Oh, uh…sorry ladies," I smiled.

They turned their noses up and snubbed me. I couldn't fucking blame them.

"Smooth Edward," Jazz rolled his eyes. "What's going on Emmett?"

He nodded for us to come over. When we did, he reached into his pocket a pulled out a black velvet ring box. He flipped it open exposing three small diamonds perched on a silver band.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked, knowing damn good and well what it was. Emmett was smiling ear to ear like a fat kid in a candy shop.

"Wow," Jasper laughed. "Way to put the pressure on some of us."

"Edward, I know were going out for your birthday and all, but I was gonna see if it was alright with you if I asked her tonight." I stared at the ring in his hand, speechless.

A thousand thoughts were running through my head. Would I ever be in this situation with Bella? _Could_ I ever be? Would she even want something like this? I pictured the look on her face as I gave her a hypothetical ring. It would definitely make my parents fucking happy.

"It's just we're never all together, and this way, Bella could be a part of it too." He shrugged looking anxious.

At the mention of Bella's name, I remembered where I was and shook my head to rid myself of very premature thoughts. "Yeah, Em, that's fine. Congratulations, bro. Are you sure you want to marry Rosalie though?" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm just kidding. She may be annoying but she has her moments."

"You want me or Edward to hang on to it for ya so she don't find it?" Jasper asked.

"Naw, but thanks, guys. I'm putting it in my boot. She won't go near 'em," he winked.

~BPOV~

I wasn't sure about the dress. It showed too much leg and too much chest, and I was half afraid Edward would throw a shit fit over it, but Alice insisted he would love it. Her sudden 360 mood swing towards Edward had left me feeling a little whiplashed. It surprised me that she had him in mind when she helped me pick out the dress.

I slipped it on. Sleeveless lilac and pale red floral print, Bohemian with a southwestern flare. I have to admit, it was pretty. I was just extremely thankful she didn't try to make me wear something like that slutty cowgirl Halloween costume she called a dress.

I quickly did a pit check, reapplying deodorant because I still didn't know where Alice was taking us and I wasn't sure if physical activity would be involved…like dancing. God, I hoped there wouldn't be dancing. I put a little mascara and lipstick on, figuring that even the dead wear makeup and it might be nice if I at least made a small effort. I tugged at my dress. Trying to keep both my boobs and hoo-hah covered up was going to be no easy feat. Slipping the boots on that Alice let me borrow, I took one final look at myself in the mirror and shrugged. It wasn't getting any better than that.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I quickly spotted Edward on the balcony, smoking a cigarette and talking to Jasper and Alice. I stopped at the dresser to put on a bracelet and earrings Alice had lent me. I couldn't help but be amused as I watched their reflection in the mirror. Alice was dramatically coughing at Edward's smoke, and I know it was annoying the hell out of him. He pursed his lips together at her theatrics but flicked the offending object over the railing anyways. It made me smile knowing he did that for her, even if he didn't want to. It wasn't like him.

I walked over to join them, finally, getting to fully appreciate the sight before me that was Edward. I never really considered myself being attracted to any one certain type of man before, but I'm pretty sure I fully understand what Alice had been talking about all these years. Once you go cowboy, you don't go back. Hell, once you go Edward 'fuck hot' cowboy, you don't go back. He was dressed simply in a long sleeved blue and red western plaid shirt, blue jeans adorned with silver belt buckle, of course, and his boots. But when it came to Edward though, he could stop traffic in a gunny sack.

He spotted me and smiled his crooked smile, making my heart flutter up out of my chest. As I got closer, though, his smile that I loved so much disappeared as he looked me up and down, his mouth hanging slightly open. I glanced sideways at Alice and so did he. If looks could kill, Edward would have just caused her to explode all over the sliding glass door of the balcony and drip down on the cars below.

"What the _fuck_ are you wearing?" he hissed, taking a step towards me. I inwardly groaned. I knew this dress was a bad idea.

"You don't like it?" I bit the inside of my cheek and looked down at the floor.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Bella," he said gently, tilting my chin up "it's not that I don't like it, because I_ really _fucking do, but every goddamn guy in the place is going to be looking at you. Can't you wear something else?" he pleaded.

"Edward that is insane," Alice said, coming to my rescue. "She picked that out for you, and you're really going to ask her to wear something else?"

He looked at me for a moment before he growled in frustration. "No, I guess I'm not. But I swear to God, the first mother fucker I see look-"

I pressed my fingers to his lips silencing him. "You can kick their ass from here to the next county baby. Or," I smiled and batted my lashes for a dramatic flirty effect, "You can show them that I'm all yours."

His tight jaw went slack as he mulled over the idea.

Alice groaned. "Time to go before they start fucking right here in front of us," she said, pulling Jasper by the sleeve towards the door.

~EPOV~

We arrived at the restaurant and all piled out of Jaspers truck. Everyone started making their way towards the door.

"Edward?" Bella called, grabbing my hand and pulling me back towards her. I looked at the others, who shrugged and walked inside.

"Baby, even though it turns me completely on seeing you all hot and bothered over me, do you think you can refrain from killing anyone tonight?" she said, smiling while she played with my collar.

"Ye of little faith?" I laughed.

"Maybe just a little," she pecked me on the lips.

"Scouts honor, babe, I will not _kill_ a single fucking person. I promise."

I wrapped my arm around her bare shoulders and guided her towards the door. Fucking Alice, 'helping' her pick that dress out. Didn't she know it was cold as fuck in Wyoming? I wished I had brought a jacket or something to cover her up with. Bella just had no idea how goddamn sexy she looked tonight, either, and not just to me but every other asshole too. Judging by the way the host was already eye fucking the shit out of her, it was going to be really goddamn hard for me to keep my promise.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I growled at him. His eyes immediately shot up from Bella's legs to me. I slid my hand down her side and let it rest on her ass. That's right mother fucker, she's mine.

"No-nothing sir, I'll show you to your table," he stammered, dropping one of his menus to the floor and stumbling around to pick it up.

Bella pursed her lips at me in annoyance. Apparently, my smug fucking expression wasn't hid as well as I thought it was.

"What?" I asked innocently, as he led us to the table where everyone else was already seated. "I didn't fucking kill him!" I flashed her my crooked smile that I knew she loved. She hesitated a moment until the corner of her mouth turned up. I was off the hook.

I grabbed my chair and pulled it out. "Ehem," Rosalie loudly cleared her throat. I looked up to see why the fuck she would do something so annoying, but it was Rosalie, and she was annoying. She was giving me one mean bitch brow when I did. Quickly she motioned towards the chair Bella was about to take.

"Oh shit, sorry, Bella," I ran my hands through my hair. "Let me get that for you." I pulled her chair out, allowing her entry to the table.

"Why, thank you, Edward," she giggled. Fuck…that giggle. The sound of it was right there with summer rain on a tin roof, crickets singing in the evening and the cheer of a crowd at the rodeo. It would always be imbedded in my memory as one of my favorite fucking sounds. The only sound that could top her laugh was her voice, when she's talking, when she's saying (or screaming) my name, when she's moaning as I make her cum, when she tells me she loves me. Best goddamn sound, hands down.

"Everything alright?" Jasper asked, after I scooted her in and took my seat next to her.

"Yup," she smiled, squeezing my hand under the table. "Never better."

Emmett motioned for the waiter to come over. "Hello, my name is Eric and I'll be your waiter this evening," he said, looking around the table before his eyes fell on and refused to leave Bella. "Can I start you all off with drinks?"

"Yeah, man, bring us out a couple pitchers of Bud," Emmett boomed. Even when Em was talking normal, he still echoed. "Rosie baby, what do you girls want?"

Rosalie and Alice gave their drink orders, but the waiter chanced a look at Bella every few seconds. She wasn't paying any attention to him, though. She was too busy adjusting the neck line of her dress, which incidentally gave me a better fucking view of her legs. Apparently, it was distracting the fuck out of the waiter, though, and grating on my goddamn nerves in turn.

"For you miss?" he smiled at Bella.

"Beer's fine," she said, not even bothering to look up from her menu. I loved this woman. I loved that she was completely fucking beautiful and didn't know it. I loved that she was oblivious to the fact that other men want her, and that I'm the only man she pays attention to. I don't know why the fuck she does it though. It's not like I'm a charming ass motherfucker or anything. It's no secret I'm a little rough and even fucking ruder. Though, with Rose's help, I did pull out her chair…

"What kind of beer would you like? We have several." He looked from her face to her tits several times. My blood was really starting to boil. I could feel the vein in my head starting to throb from his lack of goddamn respect for Bella.

"I'll just drink from the pitcher," she shrugged.

"Are you sure? I could bring you a bottle if you'd like?"

My fist came down on the table hard, shaking silverware and menus. "She doesn't _want_ a fucking bottle," I ground out. My patience was wearing rapidly thin.

A steel toed boot collided with my shin under the table. "Fuck, Emmett," I complained, rubbing my damaged skin. The waiter took that as his queue to scurry the fuck off. When I looked in his direction he was several tables away.

"Cool it bro," he warned. He was right, this was his night and I didn't want to fuck it up.

Bella looked at me, confused and concerned. She began rubbing soothing circles on the back of my neck. I leaned into her. Her smallest touches made every fucking problem I had just melt away.

"He was looking at your tits," I whispered into her ear. "They're mine."

~BPOV~

I closed my eyes as his warm breath fanned over my ear. He kissed my neck delicately and caused my stomach to flip. The slightest touches from Edward could send my body on sensory overload. It was ridiculous really how this man had such a physical hold on me. I wasn't sure what I would do when Alice and I had to return to the real world in a day or so. I'm positive my fingers were going to develop some pretty impressive calluses though.

I continued rubbing his neck, trying to help him relax and ease his tension. I both hated and loved that he felt like he needed to protect me all the time. From Edward's point of view, it showed how much he cared. Of course, I wasn't stupid. I knew he was being territorial, too. From my point of view, I was afraid he would get hurt, or go to jail, or stroke out by the time he was twenty-five. If the waiter looked at my boobs again, I'd handle it before Edward had a chance to.

We chatted casually about where the next few shows would be. Apparently, they were all going to be on the road for three weeks straight, stopping at several shows along the way. I was going to die being away from him that long.

Edward was quiet and seemed to be contemplating something as everyone else spoke.

"What's wrong?" I mouthed, squeezing his leg.

His looked at me, opening and shutting his mouth a few times before he made up his mind to finally speak. "What if we, uh…skip the 4th of July show and go home instead?"

Emmett laughed. "Some of us may be needing the money from that show, Hoss," he said, shaking his boot at Edward, which I completely didn't understand at all. What did shaking your boot have to do with money? I chalked it up to being a cowboy thing, but Alice and Rose quirked their eyebrows, too. Apparently, I wasn't the only one confused.

"Actually Em, that might not be such a bad idea," Rosalie said, offering Edward a small smile and then looking to Emmett expectantly. "I'd like to see your parents."

"So, let me get this straight, Ed. You're telling me you'd rather go home than take a chance at getting your ass thrown off a bull again?" Edward shrugged. "You must be sick. Jazz, check the man for a fever."

Jasper smirked but didn't try to feel Edward's forehead. "You're bringing Bella, right?" He eyed him.

For the first time since I've known Edward, he looked unsure of himself. "If she wants to come, I guess. Fuck, don't make such a big deal out of it Emmett."

I smiled. Edward wanted me to come to his home in Illinois and meet his parents. I was both ecstatic and terrified at the same time. He nervously threw a hand through his hair and glanced at me. I realized several seconds had passed and I still hadn't answered him, which was apparently making him nervous. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him loud on the lips. "I'd love to come," I smiled. I can't be for sure, but I think he may have blushed a little.

Eric returned with our drinks. His eyes were downcast mostly, accept to peek at whoever he was sitting a drink in front of. He avoided Edward as much as possible by sitting the pitchers down in front of Emmett. "I can take your orders now if you're ready," he said nervously.

Emmett gave his order.

I licked my lips as rough fingers danced up my all too bare thigh and teased the edge of my dress. I looked at Edward, whose lips had turned up into a mischievous smile.

Rosalie gave her order.

His fingers explored my upper thigh. I grabbed hold of his leg to brace myself for his reaction when he discovered I wasn't wearing any panties.

Alice gave her order.

His fingers stilled when he came in contact with bare skin where he should have felt cotton or lace. I looked at him, a devilish smile creeping across my face. He leaned over and bit my shoulder. It was everything I could do not to whore-moan in the very public restaurant with our closest friends sitting around us.

Jasper gave his order.

His cock was trying it's damndest to poke a hole through his jeans, which left me feeling a little torn. I loved the way his ass looked in those jeans, but then again they were just jeans, if his cock did in fact split them down the leg they could be replaced. I rubbed him with the palm of my hand and watched as his knuckles turned white on top of the table. I was embarrassingly wet and regretted not wearing underwear. Not my finest decision.

"Bella, honey?" A smooth southern drawl brought my attention away from Edward's throbbing dick in my palm.

"Hmm? Yes?" I asked, trying to look innocent.

"What do you want to eat?" Jasper asked, pointing at a very embarrassed Eric.

My face immediately turned fifty shades of red. "Um…" I chewed on the inside of my cheek. "This right here," I said pointing to the first thing on the menu. "I'll be right back," I smiled and made a bee line for bathroom door.

Once inside, I took a deep breath and splashed a little water on my face and neck trying to cool off. I leaned against the sink, checking myself in the mirror. Dilated pupils, flushed cheeks and a pulse between my legs that was driving me bat shit crazy. I could still see the faint red mark on my shoulder from his teeth. His little testosterone filled pissing contest with half the men in the restaurant was insane, but damn if it didn't turn me on.

The door opened and I expected to see Alice or Rosalie in the mirror, ready to hand me my ass for the PDA overload that they had just had to witness. It wasn't them, though.

"Edward, what are you doing? This is the women's bathroom. Get out of here!" I yelled. The smoldering look he was giving me told me to shut the fuck up and not question him.

One of the stall doors opened and a middle aged woman walked out. She looked at the sink and then between Edward and me, confusion plain on her face, desperate to wash her hands.

"Out," he commanded nodding his head in the direction of the door. Her eyes widened and she scurried to the exit. He followed behind her, flipping the lock in place after she left.

Slowly he turned around to face me. His eyes were dark, and his gaze scorched my skin wherever he looked: my arms, my legs, my tits, finally resting on my kitty, and fuck me if it wasn't meowing. I swallowed down the saliva that had gathered in my mouth trying my damndest not to start drooling.

"What are you trying to fucking do to me?" he asked, pulling at his hair. He took a step towards me. The sound of his boots clicking on the tile echoed in the empty bathroom. His gaze never wavered from mine.

I couldn't speak. I was such a man. All the blood had gone from my brain straight to my crotch, completely enabling me from putting together a coherent sentence. "I-ge-Edward." I stuttered.

He closed the distance between us, stalking towards me like a hunter would its prey. "Do you even know what you fucking do to me?" he asked, pushing himself up against me, his obvious erection pressing into my hip. I closed my mouth and bit my lip, stifling a moan as he ran his nose along my jaw line. His stubble left me with chills.

I hummed, finally gaining control of my voice box. "Is that your belt-buckle cowboy, or are you just happy to see me?" I all but moaned, hooking a finger into his pants, like I hadn't already been palming the shit out of him at the table. I just really wanted to say it.

"I think you already know the answer to that. Don't you?" he dared, raising an eyebrow.

I closed my eyes and hummed in response. He grabbed me around my waist and sat me on the edge of the sink. I yelped when the cold wet porcelain touched my bare ass. At that moment, it didn't matter to me if my ass was cold or my dress got wet, I was soaked anyway.

Someone was bound to beat on the door any minute. We didn't have long. Thankfully, I wouldn't need long. Like a man on one horny mission, he made quick work of his belt and pants. I couldn't help but lick my lips in anticipation when I watched his erection spring free. Halleluiah, the jeans were saved!

I gripped the edge of the sink, anxiously waiting. Edward grabbed both my hips, pulling me closer to him. "You have to be really fucking quiet, Bella," he warned.

I nodded and gripped the sink harder. I could keep quiet. I could do anything he asked me to do. With that, he lifted my hips up and slammed inside me. "Oh fuck," I screamed, my cry of pleasure reverberating off the walls.

He growled and smashed his lips to mine, stifling my cries with his kisses. Over and over, he pounded into me. Our mouths pressed together, tongues intertwined, desperate to dominate each other. Each time he pulled out and slammed back into me, was like fire and ice, Heaven and Hell.

My grip on the sink slipped causing me to fall into the basin. "Goddamn it," I swore. He pulled me off the sink and turned me around so that I was staring at him in the mirror. I braced myself both hands on either side of the mirror as he took me from behind, one hand on my shoulder, the other rolling and pulling at my nipples. "Oh God…holy shit Edward," I moaned.

He abandoned my nipples leaving them jealous and started rubbing circles on my clit. My knees involuntarily gave out, but Edward held onto me, never breaking his pounding rhythm, skin slapping against skin, a steady circular pattern being drawn on my sensitive flesh. "Cum for me baby," he pleaded.

"Tell me how I feel," I pleaded, my release building, slowly burning me.

"Your pussy is so wet. You're so tight, baby," he ground out. "God, Bella, just fucking cum for me," he practically shouted with frustration.

I cried out as the fire consumed me. Pleasure coursed through my veins. Every muscle in my body tightened from Edward's words and his touch. I could feel myself constrict around his cock, squeezing him into submission, my body demanding him to cum with me. I watched him in the mirror as he gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. The man had a beautiful cum face. That's all there was to it. He rocked into me a few more times, before stilling and kissing me on the back. We stared at each other in the mirror, just admiring one another in the afterglow. I loved this man so fucking much, hot bathroom sex or no hot bathroom sex.

We froze at the sound of a fist rapping at the bathroom door. Quickly Edward pulled out of me leaving me cold and empty. I pouted. He threw the condom in the trash and buckled his pants while I shot into a stall to do a little cleanup and put my boobs back in my dress. Once again, no underwear was a horrible idea but it could have been much worse. He unlatched the lock and the bathroom door immediately swung open. It was Alice.

"Edward? What are you doing in here? Where's Bel-," She paused, and I heard her sniff. "Oh Jesus Christ, it smells like sex in here. You two get your shit together and get back out there. Emmett says he has something to tell everyone."

~EPOV~

I had completely fucking forgot about Emmett. I had once again successfully been an asshole. We couldn't have been gone more than ten minutes, though. Hopefully, I'd still be eligible for the best fucking brother of the year award. Yeah right.

"Bella, baby, are you about done? We need to get back out there, I forgot Emmett's, uh…gonna do something."

She stepped out the stall looking thoroughly fucked despite her best efforts to straighten herself out. She stopped in front of the mirror and tried to smooth her hair.

The bathroom door swung open. An annoyed manager and the woman I had kicked out earlier entered. Fucking great. "That's him," she said, jabbing a finger in my direction.

"Sir, you can't be in here. This is the ladies room" The manager said, trying his best to add some sort of authoritative tone to his voice.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me? I thought this was the men's bathroom," I lied, turning around and looking at my surroundings. I thought I was pretty fucking convincing.

"Sir," I said to Bella, "Tell them this is the men's bathroom," I winked.

Bella rolled her eyes at me in the bathroom mirror as she washed her hands.

"That's not true, he came in here with her," the woman said, pointing at Bella.

"No, he was just helping me find my contact." She walked over to us. "Oh! There it is," she said, bending down and picking up the invisible contact off the floor. "Geeze, problem averted! Thank you all so much for your help. Come on Edward." She smiled at the manger and grabbed my arm pulling me from the bathroom.

The walk back to the table was like slow motion. She laughed the whole way back to her seat, never letting go of my hand. She turned around to look at me every few seconds, and I couldn't help but laugh back at her. Her smile and laughter were too fucking contagious for me not to. She was so happy. And if my girl was happy, then I was happy. Not to be all goddamn cheesy but I had to be the luckiest man in the world. I thought about that stupid fuck Jacob. How could he possibly treat someone as fucking awesome as Bella so badly? I swear to God, if I ever meet the bastard, I'd break his fucking nose.

Our food was waiting for us when we got back. Either this was a fast restaurant or we were gone a long fucking time. Emmett was half done of course and judging by the empty shot glasses that surrounded his plate he was trying to calm his nerves. I don't blame him, though. If I were in that situation, I don't know what the fuck I would do, but I can guarantee you half a pack of Marlboros would be smoked beforehand…probably two at a time knowing me.

He looked up as I scooted Bella up to the table and gave me a 'What the fuck' look. I shrugged and took my seat. I should have been there for him. Emmett nervously scratched his neck and cleared his throat. Guess it was time.

"Rosie," he turned towards her, pushing his plate away.

"Hmmm," she answered, taking a bite of her salad.

"Quit eatin' babe and look at me," he laughed nervously. This was a sight. Emmett nervous.

She stopped chewing and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Okay," she swallowed. "What's up?"

Jasper looked at me and winked.

"Well, uh," he started, running a hand through his short curls. "Rosie, I thought of about a million different ways to ask you this. I even found all these romantic quotes and sayings I could have said to get my point across, but I figured that I didn't need to do that because I ain't never had a hard time getting my point across to you before. And do you know why?"

"Why?" she asked slowly.

"Because we're perfect for each other, and I don't need a bunch of fancy words to tell you that." She smiled. "I love you baby and you love me right?"

"Yes, I do," she nodded.

"Good. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you so I'm asking you," he reached down in his boot and pulled out the black velvet box, getting down on one knee. Alice grabbed Jasper's arm and squealed. Rose, who never showed too much of any emotion besides anger, just smiled. "Rosalie Lillian Hale, will you make me the happiest man in the world by being my wife?"

She held Emmett's face in her hands. "Emmett Dale Cullen, even though you just pulled that ring box out of your disgusting boot, I would love to be your wife. Even if you pulled it out of your ass crack, I would love to be your wife."

"Hell yeah, boys!" He yelled to everyone in the restaurant. "She said yes!" He slid the ring on her finger and they practically made out in the middle of the fucking restaurant.

The people at the surrounding tables clapped and congratulated Emmett and Rose. I watched as Bella and Alice admired the ring before coming to take their seats. Alice sighed and leaned into Jasper. "You're next," I mouthed to him. He just shrugged and nodded towards Bella, who was smiling, watching my brother and his…fiancé. An image of Bella beaming as I put a ring on her finger flashed across my mind, causing my stomach to do a nervous flip. Maybe someday.

"I love you, Bella." I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arm around her.

"I love you too, Edward," she sighed, snuggling into me.

I wondered if she was thinking the same thing I was. Someday, a long time from now, she could be Isabella Marie Cullen. Had a nice ring to it.

* * *

**A/N**

**Time will in fact move forward next chapter! *gasp* IKR! Don't get too excited though were not moving forward THAT much. We'll see some bull riding next chapter and get to meet Carlisle and Esme! But of course the story writes it self so who knows where it will lead! I sure don't. I had plans for the 4th but Emmett and Rosalie wanted to get engaged so whatever...Plans change.**

**Welp I'm off to see Jason Aldean. Hopefully come Saturday night I'll be wasted singing Big Green Tractor. Yeehaw!**

**Shootin' for 3 weeks again! Cross your fingers and toes. And, as ever, let me know what ya think.**


End file.
